


Vida y Mentiras de Sirius Black

by uindaseivra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uindaseivra/pseuds/uindaseivra
Summary: Hoy hace diez años de aquel día.Diez años.Diez años y sigo esperando a que el tiempo cumpla su promesa y cure mis heridas.No lo ha hecho; no me ha devuelto la paz. Tampoco a mis amigos.No.El tiempo me lo ha arrancado todo.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. INTRO

**VIDA Y MENTIRAS DE SIRIUS BLACK**  
POR UINDASEIVRA

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que os suene es de Jotaká. Lo que no, pues es mío. Y si no tienes ni puta idea de nada no sé qué haces aquí._  
_Aun así puedes quedarte porque esto va de magia, amistad, amor, sexo… y cosas de adolescentes —sea lo que sea eso—._

* * *

_A todos los que han hecho de Sirius el personaje que es hoy._  
_A todos los que han hecho de mí la persona que soy hoy._

_A Jimmy, por perseverar y terminar la hazaña contra todo pronóstico._  
_A Mary, por su dedicación y su tiempo._  
_Sobre todo a Re. Por acompañarme en este proyecto desde el principio. Por cogerme de la manita y guiarme cuando estaba perdida. Por ser tú. Y porque sí._

_Por último, gracias a ti, lector. Por hacer de esto algo más que una idea en mi cabeza._

_Disfrutad de la persona oculta detrás de la leyenda._  
_Os espero al otro lado._


	2. THE BREAKUP SONG

**PRÓLOGO**  
THE BREAKUP SONG

_«We had broken up for good just an hour before,_   
_And now I'm staring at the bodies as they're dancing 'cross the floor_   
_And then the band slowed the tempo, and the music gets you down_   
_It was the same old song, with a melancholy sound»_

* * *

Hace frío y no es culpa de los dementores. Estoy seguro.

—El jurado del Wizengamot encuentra al acusado culpable y le sentencia a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Parece que la voz del Jefe Supremo no termina de apagarse. Parece que resonará eternamente en los muros del último piso del Ministerio. Quizás tan solo soy yo.

Nadie dice una palabra. La sala se encuentra en completo silencio, envuelta en una calma chicha que no logro entender. Alzo la mirada y es entonces cuando mi mente se serena. No es que ellos estén en silencio. Es que, simplemente, soy incapaz de escucharles. Porque todos saldrán de esta sala y seguirán con sus vidas. Yo me pudriré en una celda rezando que no los maté y a nadie le importará.

Estoy cansado, muy cansado. Me siento como un animal llevado al matadero. ¿Acaso no lo soy? Si dijese que siempre supe que estaría condenado, tan solo sería para engañarme a mí mismo.

Supongo que está todo perdido y, aun así, soy reticente a darme por vencido.

Percibo el sonido de las cadenas tintineando. Me desatan de la silla en la que me mantenían preso y advierto que este es el momento. No lo pienso porque no puedo; pensar solo me retrasaría. Echo a correr hacia la salida. Tumbo a un auror, quizás dos. No comprendo lo que está pasando.  
Mi última esperanza es también la más pobre porque sé que no podré escapar.

Me atajan. Supongo que siempre supe que me iban a frenar. El miedo se apodera de mí y cuando me retienen tan solo me queda gritar. Mi aliento se queda impregnado en las paredes y esta vez no es posible el engaño. Son tan solo dos segundos hasta que vuelvo a la carga. Sé que nadie lo dirá, pero también sé que, en ese instante, todos me creen. Saben que yo no lo hice.

—¡Yo no vendí a James y a Lily! ¡No maté a Peter!

Mi garganta se desgarra porque no puede alcanzar a mostrar la magnitud de mis palabras. Lo vuelvo a repetir. Todos me miran y me da igual. Algunos me compadecen, otros apartan la mirada. Los más reacios se repiten esa palabra: «asesino»; supongo que para sentirse mejor por su crimen.

La magia brota y no soy capaz de frenarla. Los papeles vuelan en todas las direcciones y el suelo comienza a sacudirse, fruto de mi pavor. Me arrastran y yo pataleo. No podrán decir que me marché sin luchar.

Entonces lo veo. Está ahí, de pie en medio de la sala, observando. Remus Lupin siempre mantuvo ese recato que a mí conseguía ponerme enfermo, pero no en este día. En este día, hasta él se puede permitir tener los ojos rojos e hinchados después del que ha sido un año de mierda.

—¡Remus! ¡Remus! —Siento mi desesperación reflejada en esa voz que sigue sin parecer mía—. ¡Remus, por favor! Díselo. ¡Diles que no fui yo!

Y sigo luchando, luchando por llegar hasta él y rogarle que me sujete, que me ayude, que me levante como tantas otras veces ha hecho. No sé cuándo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas; no me doy cuenta hasta que éstas me oprimen el pecho y no me dejan respirar.

—¡Soltadme! —Sigo forcejeando—. ¡Remus! ¡Ayúdame!

No lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué no se mueve. No entiendo por qué no dice nada. No entiendo por qué me mira con ese dolor muy parecido al de la luna que yo nunca he sabido cómo paliar. No entiendo cómo ese dolor que no tiene lágrimas, que no tiene palabras, que casi no existe, consigue hacerme saber que algo va mal. No entiendo por qué se da la vuelta y se marcha.

No entiendo por qué me deja aquí.

Y, de repente, no puedo por menos que sonreír ante este destino caprichoso que siempre ha sido experto en separarnos.


	3. YESTERDAY

**CAPÍTULO I**  
YESTERDAY

_«Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_  
_There's a shadow hanging over me_  
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly»_

* * *

No pienso demasiado en mi infancia. Mis recuerdos son casi tan difusos como un sueño y tampoco tengo demasiado claro que todo sea verdad. Si me paro a pensar en el pasado, el primero que me viene a la mente es Regulus. Supongo que es lógico, estuvo ahí antes que el resto del mundo. Fue mi primer amigo.

Me gustaría volver, ¿sabéis? Quedarme congelado en aquellos años en los que todo era un juego.

Era fin de semana. Recuerdo que lo era porque ni madre ni padre estaban en casa. Regulus aún era muy pequeño, rondaría los cinco o seis años, y ya era un experto jugando al escondite. Yo odiaba ese juego como odio todas las cosas que se me dan mal. Mi hermano desaparecía durante horas y a mí solo se me ocurría ocultarme detrás de las cortinas.

Esto, huelga decir, no me hacía ninguna gracia. Por eso, el año que mi madre me regaló la última capa invisible del mercado —«Dos años de durabilidad con un noventa por ciento de garantía»—, empecé a cogerle el gustillo al juego en cuestión. Ahora que he conocido la verdadera capa invisible esa me parece una broma de mal gusto pero, en aquella época, me pareció el mejor invento del planeta.

Regulus llevaba ya más de media hora buscándome. Yo estaba sentado y callado en un rincón del cuarto, leyendo. Cuando acabé, decidí que estaba harto e hice lo que mejor se me da: tocar los cojones.

—¡Me abuuuuuuurro! —grité. Mi hermano comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí como un auténtico poseso. Había escuchado mi voz, pero no sabía de dónde venía.  
Puso la habitación patas arriba; miró incluso en los cajones —lo que a mí me resultó extremadamente cómico—, pero nada. No era capaz de dar conmigo. Se acercó al recoveco en el que me había refugiado y yo huí al otro extremo del cuarto.

—Vamooooooos, es para hoy.

Y entonces lo dedujo. Casi pude ver una luz prenderse sobre su cabeza.

—¡Sirius! ¡Estás usando la capa! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Habíamos dicho que no valía!

La puerta de entrada sonó y, cómo no, el agraviado se fue corriendo hacia ella. Le seguí y alcancé a ver cómo se lanzaba a los brazos de mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos porque «Sirius es un tramposo» que «no sabe jugar» y que «tienes que reñirle».

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me quitó la capa de encima. Ya os lo dije: un noventa por ciento de efectividad; solo era necesario un ojo experto para dar conmigo. Orion me sonrió. Los Black siempre premiaron las ganas de vencer por encima de todas las cosas. Afirmaban que el fin sí justificaba los medios y, al parecer, que yo quisiera ganar en algo tan idiota como el escondite, demostraba a la perfección mis pretensiones de grandeza.

Walburga caminó hacia nuestro cuarto de juegos con mi hermano todavía en brazos.

—Estaréis orgullosos del desastre que habéis montado, ¿verdad?

Los dos la miramos con nuestra mejor y más estudiada cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida y ella no tuvo más que agitar la varita para que todo volviese a su lugar.

—Subid a arreglaros. Nos vamos a casa de los tíos.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo dejé de interesarme por el escondite o, simplemente, por jugar con mi hermano. Con diez años ya era todo un señorito lo suficientemente mayor como para no «perder el tiempo» en tonterías.

Narcissa y yo comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos —lo que era una mierda porque ella ya había empezado su educación en Hogwarts—. Me contaba cientos de cosas sobre el castillo. En realidad, no abría la boca para otra cosa. Me habló de la Ceremonia de Selección y me describió con pelos y señales la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se jactaba de ser popular y de que todos querían salir con ella. En algún momento de su estancia en Hogwarts aquello fue verdad; sin embargo, en primero ella era tan solo una culebrilla que a pocos sorprendía.

—Ven, tonto.

«Tonto». Tenía la mala costumbre de insultar a todo el mundo. Lo hacía de manera cariñosa, por supuesto, pero aun así ella quedaba por encima.

No sé cuándo empezamos a hacerlo; siempre nos pillaban. Allí estábamos los dos, debajo de una sábana en la habitación de Cissy. «Enséñame tu cosita, que yo te enseño la mía». Es hasta bochornoso pensar en ello. ¿Que qué hacíamos? Bueno, solo éramos dos críos aburridos y curiosos.

Aquel día no fue una excepción. Me estaba guardando la colita cuando una Druella a punto de entrar en cólera nos destapó. Una niña con la falda subida y las braguitas a medio quitar y un niño sin calzoncillos y con la bragueta bajada le recibieron.

—¡Id ahora mismo al salón! Sirius, voy a hablar muy seriamente con tus padres. Y tú, Narcissa, compórtate, ¡eres una señorita! Y te comportas como una..., ¿también haces esto en Hogwarts? ¿Te levantas la falda delante de cualquiera?

Quería replicar que yo no era un cualquiera, pero ya había aprendido que, delante de los adultos, lo mejor era mantener el pico cerrado y limitarse a obedecer.

* * *

Y con este tipo de imprevistos el tiempo siguió pasando. Un año después, di mi primer beso.

El día que me enteré de que mi prima Bellatrix se casaba con uno de los hermanos Lestrange entré en cólera. Pasé toda mi infancia completamente enamorado —de la manera más infantil, casta y desinteresada posible— de ella. En mi defensa diré que, antes de volverse completamente loca, era guapísima. Como la mayor de la familia, muchas veces se le encomendaba la tarea de quedarse cuidando de nosotros y terminó siendo mi confidente. Tengo bastante asumido que esto nunca llegó a ser recíproco. Yo era un crío cuando ella ya era una mujer; aun así, sí que me guardaba un cariño especial.

—Sirius, voy a entrar.

La escena que precedió a esta frase fue bastante penosa. Estábamos todos en el salón de Grimmauld Place cuando nos dieron la noticia. Yo sonreí, le di la enhorabuena tal y como nos habían enseñado —aunque no lo entendía, ¿enhorabuena por qué?— y me apresuré a subir a mi cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No!

Pero claro, Bellatrix siempre fue Bellatrix. Siempre hacía lo que quería cuando quería.

—Sirius, no tengo mucha paciencia y sabes que odio a los niños, así que destápate y escucha.

Me sorbí los mocos de la nariz y ella me quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Eres idiota, Sirius Black. Si te pones así cada vez que una mujer te rechace, te vas a quedar sin lágrimas. No me gusta Lestrange, igual que a ti no te gustará tu prometida, pero tampoco me gustas tú. Eres un niño mimado. Débil. Un crío. Y eres hombre; quizás esa sea tu mayor pega.

Aunque no llegué a comprender el mensaje en su totalidad, me hizo sonreír. Observé la palma de mis manos, avergonzado. Tenía razón.

Lo que nunca hubiera esperado fue lo que pasó justo después: mi prima levantó el mentón y me besó. Fue un beso corto que acabó con un mordisco antes de lo esperado. Y sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás, se marchó escaleras abajo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema.

Con el tiempo, Regulus y yo aprenderíamos a escondernos, cada uno a su manera. Aprenderíamos a tomar las decisiones incorrectas. Aprenderíamos a dejar de estar juntos, a dejar de llamarnos hermanos. Con el tiempo, Narcissa aprendería que hay ciertos problemas que aparecen cuando te levantas demasiado la falda, aprendería que las mujeres siempre tienen la culpa por el simple hecho de serlo, aprendería que los príncipes no existen, que el amor no siempre es correspondido. Con el tiempo, Bellatrix aprendería a ahogar sus sentimientos en la locura, aprendería a moverse en un mundo de hombres.

Después lo olvidaría todo por un Lord.


	4. FIND A REASON TO BELIEVE

**CAPÍTULO II**  
(FIND A) REASON TO BELIEVE

_«If I gave you time to change my mind_  
_I'd find a way just to leave the past behind_  
_Knowing that you lied straight-faced while I cried_  
_Still I look to find a reason to believe»_

* * *

La noche previa a mi partida hacia Hogwarts no pegué ojo. Sabía que algo emocionante me esperaba al día siguiente y, como siempre, la excitación me mantuvo despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana.

—Amo Sirius —Kreacher siempre tuvo esa voz rota y cansada; sin embargo, cuando mi familia todavía era una familia, hacía sus deberes con gusto—, tiene que levantarse o llegará tarde.

Y aunque en un principio ese «tarde» no me dijo demasiado, mi mente no retrasó el acordarse de Hogwarts y todo mi cuerpo se puso a mil por hora.

Para aquel día elegí un traje gris. Soy inútil para muchas cosas, pero en mi vida diaria solo hay dos que me molesten: liarme un cigarrillo y anudarme la corbata. Hoy me serviría de la varita, no obstante, en aquella época me tocaba hacer una chapuza que luego arreglaría mi padre.

El espejo del baño me devolvió el reflejo de un chico moreno y ojeroso. Me lavé la cara a toda prisa e intenté aplastar los rizos que amenazaban con salir en mis patillas. Una vez listo, bajé corriendo los escalones. Estaban esperándome en el salón. Como ya había aventurado, mi padre me zarandeó en un intento de arreglar mi atuendo.

—Teníamos que haber llamado a la peluquera. Para Navidad, sin falta.

—¿Dónde está Regulus? —pregunté, haciendo caso omiso a mi madre—. No me puedo ir sin decirle adiós.

Me giré en su busca y mi pregunta se respondió sola: su cabeza asomó por la puerta del salón. Aún tenía puesto el pijama y sus ojos estaban llenos de legañas. En mi familia nunca hubo tradición de acompañarnos los unos los otros al tren, solo iban a King's Cross los justos y necesarios. En media hora entendería el porqué.

Me acerqué rápidamente a mi hermano y le di el último abrazo hasta Navidad.

—Te voy a echar de menos —dijo él.

—Y yo a ti. Escríbeme todos los días, ¿vale? —No nos soltábamos. Yo, algo más alto, acariciaba su pelo—. Haré lo mismo.

Él asintió, aunque los dos supimos que estábamos mintiendo.

* * *

No sé si estaba más sorprendido por estar paseando por una estación de tren muggle o porque mis padres estuvieran paseando por una estación de tren muggle.

—¿No hay alguna manera de ir al Expreso sin pasar por aquí?

—No, Sirius —Mi padre, tan escueto como de costumbre.

Intentaban no mirar a nadie, no rozarse con nadie. Yo inspeccionaba mi alrededor, curioso. No sé muy bien qué estaba esperando. Apuesto a que mi pequeño cerebro ansiaba que pasara algo raro, que a alguno le saliera un tercer ojo, no sé; algo visible que nos distinguiese. Y, sin embargo… nada. Aquellas personas no me parecieron distintas a las que nos cruzábamos cualquier día ajetreado en el Callejón Diagón.

—Esto es… —comencé.

—De una falta de clase total, sí —terminó mi madre.

Aunque eso no era precisamente lo que estaba pensando, no me atreví a llevarle la contraria a Walburga. Además, no merecía la pena. En aquellos momentos en lo único en lo que pensaba era en correr hacia el muro de piedra; pero nunca llegó a pasar. Cuando estaba decidido a coger carrerilla, mi padre puso una mano sobre mi hombro y con un «Guarda la compostura, jovencito» me dejó muy claro que nada de carrerillas, ni risas, ni gracietas.

Tenía ganas, muchísimas ganas, de montarme en el tren. Estaba preparadísimo; no en vano llevaba años soñando con el castillo. Hogwarts era la mayor aventura del mundo, todos lo decían. En aquellos siete años que me esperaban, aprendería a ser un hombre de provecho, igual que mi padre. Saldría y tendría un buen trabajo en lo que fuera que trabajase mi familia. Continuaría con el legado de los Black con orgullo.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando visualizar alguna cara conocida. Narcissa y Andrómeda no habían llegado todavía y el resto… Nadie. ¿Aquellos eran los Carrow?

—¡Por Dios! —Era la voz de un hombre. Tenía el pelo castaño, era alto y fornido. Le acompañaban otro hombre rubio y una chica de piel morena—. Esto es impresionante. Dorcas, hija, mira, ¿estás nervio… —No acabó la frase porque se chocó contra mi padre, espalda con espalda—. Disculpe —Se apresuró a decir.

—Malditos muggles. No ven nada, no respetan nada. Son peores que el ganado, incapaces de guardar la compostura.

Orion miraba al frente mientras hablaba, como si no existiera nada por debajo de su vista, como si aquel hombre ni siquiera pudiera entenderle.

—¿Muggles? —dijo el moreno, a punto de encararse. Me encontré rezando para mis adentros que no lo hiciera, que se marchase, que corriera. Nada era peor que ver a mi padre enfadado. Gracias a Merlín el rubio no le dejó proseguir; tomó su mano y la de la niña y se alejaron de allí.

Miles de preguntas afloraron en mi cabeza, pero no me atreví a exteriorizar ninguna. Cinco minutos después aparecieron mis tíos y primas y las dudas se quedaron olvidadas en un rincón de mi cerebro. Poco más tarde me despedía de la familia.

El tren resultó ser estrecho, con compartimentos pequeños. Andrómeda se fue al de los prefectos y yo estuve tentado de agarrarme de la túnica de Narcissa; era seguro que me iba a perder.

—¿Y qué hago ahora contigo? —preguntó ella, más para sí misma que para mí—. Si te dejo venir conmigo tienes que prometer que no vas a ser un estorbo. Habla lo menos posible y no me dejes en ridículo delante de mis amigos.

—Lo prometo.

Pero mi prima ya no escuchaba.

—¡Lucius! —Le faltó poco para lanzarse a los brazos del rubio.

Era tan obvio que estaba colada por el primogénito de los Malfoy que resultaba hasta obsceno, más aún cuando este estaba prometido ni más ni menos que con su hermana. Sí, estáis leyendo bien. Andrómeda fue la primera opción de mis tíos. Narcissa simplemente fue un salvavidas, o más bien un _salva-matrimonio-de-conveniencia-cuando-tu-hija-mediana-resulta-ser-una-traidora_.

—Cissy —respondió él. La sonrisa de mi prima no podía ser más radiante—. ¿Y Andrómeda?

Y tal como vino, aquella sonrisa desapareció. Fue tan solo un instante, pero yo lo noté. Después recobró la compostura.

—Está ya en el vagón de los prefectos. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Este año es el primero de Sirius.

A Lucius no le podía importar menos.

—Ya sabes que no puedo. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, ¿vale?

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Narcissa y una mano sobre mi hombro.

Cuando el Malfoy hubo desaparecido, mi prima se puso en marcha. Yo la seguí. Abrió la puerta del primer compartimento que encontró sin que pareciera importarle que estuviera ocupado por un grupo de chicas.

—¡Fuera! —gritó—. ¿Es que no habéis oído? ¡Marchaos!

Por supuesto que se marcharon. Sabían que alguien de su calaña, fuera de sus casillas y con varita en mano no era recomendable.

—¡Eh! ¡Black! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño y dejas a los críos en paz?

—¿Por qué no te pierdes, Weasley?

Mientras ellos discutían yo me senté en uno de los sillones, dentro del compartimento. Cuando hubieron terminado mi prima cerró la puerta de golpe, hizo lo mismo con el estor y vi rodar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Después se dio cuenta de que yo todavía estaba allí.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vete! Quiero estar sola.

—Pero…

—¡Sirius, fuera!

Y, efectivamente, me marché. En realidad, agradecí no tener que soportar los problemas amorosos de Cissy.

¿Aquello era lo que me esperaba? ¿Ese era el precio a pagar por entrar en Slytherin? ¿Respeto a cambio de violencia? ¿Estaría solo? ¿No podría hacer más amigos? ¿Y el resto de las casas? ¿Cada vez que fuera al Expreso la gente huiría de mi lado? ¿Era eso en lo que me quería convertir? Ahora que lo veo con perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que eran unos temores infundados y muy vagos; sin embargo a mi mente infantil le pareció suficiente, y fue el miedo a lo conocido lo que lo cambió todo.

Recorrí el tren en busca de alguien, pero todos parecían haberse esfumado.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

El compartimento en el que entré lo ocupaban una chica bajita con el pelo pelirrojo, rizado y abundante y un chico narigudo vestido de negro.

—Claro —respondió ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy…

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa.

Saqué un libro y fingí leer. La muchacha se removió incómoda y siguió charlando con su acompañante. Yo solo quería silencio. Un silencio que parecía que no iban a ser capaces de proporcionarme.

Tardé poco en darme cuenta de que mi comportamiento no había sido mucho mejor que el del resto de mi familia.

Los Black y su estirpe, una carga que condicionó todos y cada uno de mis días, un veneno del que no consigo librarme. No nos educan para estar por encima, nos enseñan que estamos por encima. Que somos intocables, perfectos. Que estamos en posesión absoluta de la verdad. Nos prometen poder, fama, gloria y liderazgo y nos educan alimentando ese ansia de querer más. Nos hablan de pureza como si esa palabra justificase todos nuestros actos, por atroces que sean.  
Yo sigo pagando las consecuencias.

* * *

Recuerdo nítidamente la llegada a Hogwarts. Recuerdo la magia recorriendo cada átomo de mi cuerpo, los pelos erizados de mis brazos, el traqueteo de mi corazón. Recuerdo a Hagrid gritando «¡Los de primero por aquí!». Recuerdo pasear mis dedos por el agua cristalina y la espera antes de que, frente a mis ojos, se abriesen las puertas del Gran Comedor. Sobre todo, recuerdo el caos, la libertad. Exclamaciones, risas, reproches. Aquel enorme salón olía a verano, vacaciones y aventuras.

Y entonces vi el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Cuando diga vuestro nombre os sentareis en el taburete, yo os pondré el sombrero y éste os enviará a una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

No tuve que esperar demasiado. Cuando se apagaron los vítores de la mesa de Hufflepuff, McGonagall pronunció mi nombre.  
—Black, Sirius.

No podía moverme. Me sudaban las manos, me temblaban las piernas. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Todas las dudas que llevaba acumulando desde aquella mañana estaban a flor de piel. No quería estar allí. No quería que todo Hogwarts me mirase. Si daba un paso al frente no podría tenerme en pie.  
Necesitaba desaparecer.

—Black, Sirius —volvió a repetir.

Hice de tripas corazón y avancé. «Cabeza alta, hombros hacia atrás, eres un Black, compórtate como tal».

«¿Qué tenemos aquí?».

La voz del sombrero me sobresaltó.

«Un Black. Entonces supongo que tu sitio está claro».

No quería decir nada. Contuve la respiración en un vago intento de que el Sombrero tomase rápido una decisión; de que gritase Slytherin y pudiéramos continuar con nuestras vidas.

«¿Qué te atemoriza? Estás lleno de dudas. No sabes qué es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?».

«¿Acaso importa mi opinión?».

«Claro que importa; tu opinión es la única que importa. Supongo que la decisión más sabia sería mandarte a Slytherin. Podrías ser un gran líder: prefecto... o quizás capitán de Quiddditch, puede que incluso premio anual».

«No me interesa ser un líder».

«¿Y qué te interesa?».

«Ser yo. Me da miedo… Me da miedo que las personas no vean más allá de un Black o un slytherin. Aun así sé que es donde debo estar».

«Ravenclaw, quizás...».

El sombrero se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. Los susurros de la multitud poco a poco iban ganando fuerzas. Algo no iba bien, algo no iba nada bien. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Acaso significaba que no estaba hecho para la escuela? ¿Me iban a expulsar sin ni siquiera haber empezado? Noté un pinchazo en el pecho y el peso de un bloque de hormigón sobre mis pulmones.

«Tienes razón, Sirius, es donde debes estar...».

—GRYFFINDOR.

Y después la voz se apagó y todo se quedó en silencio. Miré a la mesa de las serpientes. Buscaba los ojos de Andrómeda, de Narcissa; pero si lo que necesitaba era consuelo, ellas no fueron capaces de proporcionármelo. Dirigí entonces mi atención hacia el resto de la multitud, a las cientos de caras desconocidas que me traspasaban con la mirada. Los más jóvenes no sabían lo que pasaba, los demás no parecían ser capaces de creerlo. Gryffindor… Un Black en Gryffindor. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesto, tan desnudo.

Fue Dumbledore quien empezó a aplaudir. El resto de la mesa de los leones le siguió, más por compromiso que por propia iniciativa. No era bienvenido allí, ya lo sabía. Era un huésped, pero no un invitado. Allí me miraban como al arácnido más horrible que se pudieran encontrar; lo que querían era coger una escoba y aplastarme.

El dolor se expandió al resto de mi cuerpo. No podía respirar. Todo a mi alrededor amenazaba con tornase de color negro; estaba seguro que de un momento a otro me desmayaría. Me agarré a la mesa, clavé las uñas sobre la madera y contuve las lágrimas. Gryffindor estalló en aplausos porque «Evans, Lily» había sido sorteada en la casa de los leones. Yo estaba petrificado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estaba dentro de una pesadilla? Me pellizqué el brazo, pero no pasó nada. No, aquello era la vida real y eso era lo que más asustaba. Alcé la mirada; los colores a mi alrededor parecían poco saturados, pequeñas motas interrumpían mi visión y una pregunta martilleaba en mi cabeza:

«¿Y ahora qué?».


	5. I HEAR YOU KNOCKING

**CAPÍTULO III**  
I HEAR YOU KNOCKING

_«You went away and left me long time ago_  
_Now you're knocking on my door_  
_I hear you knocking, but you can't come in_  
_I hear you knocking, go back where you been»_

* * *

El resto de mi primer curso fue raro. La Sala Común de Gryffindor me pareció demasiado. Demasiado roja, demasiado iluminada, demasiado ostentosa. Definitivamente no era para mí.

No recibí noticia alguna de mis padres. Nunca llegamos a hablar de lo que significaba que yo estuviera en Gryffindor; tampoco importó demasiado.

Compartíamos clase con los de Slytherin y yo me sentaba al lado de Alecto Carrow. Durante la comida siempre estaba con mis primas. No tengo muy claro que aquello estuviera permitido pero, si no lo estaba, nadie me lo hizo saber. Digamos que todavía no estaba preparado para decir adiós a mis raíces.

No hice tampoco demasiadas migas con mis compañeros de casa. En mi curso estaban Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Eh! ¡Black! Peter y yo vamos a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, ¿vienes?

No sé muy bien por qué James estaba tan interesado en codearse conmigo. Yo, como era lógico, me negué. Se había convertido en nuestra rutina. Él me ofrecía un plan y yo lo rechazaba, sin excusas; era un simple «no». Prefería quedarme en el cuarto, disfrutando de la soledad y, vale, sí, puestos a ser francos: no soportaba a James. Era grosero, maleducado, tocaba todas mis cosas y siempre tenía su lado del cuarto hecho una mierda. Además, había cogido la fea costumbre de llamarme snob y a mí no me hacía ni puta gracia. ¿Que si lo era? Posiblemente, pero esa no era la cuestión.

Remus resultó ser todo lo contrario a Potter. Sosegado, callado, pensativo. Remus sabía disfrutar de la soledad, sabía lo delicado que era un silencio, sabía respetar mi espacio, sabía cuándo tenía que intervenir y cuando, simplemente, no tenía que hacer nada. Remus fue, como no podía ser de otra manera, mi primer amigo.

* * *

El curso empezó y terminó sin más altibajos que mi Ceremonia de Selección. Cuando quise darme cuenta, habían llegado los exámenes finales.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

James y Peter se acababan de marchar. Remus y yo teníamos nuestros respectivos libros de Historia de la Magia sobre la cama. Alzó los ojos. Nunca me había fijado en lo oscuros que eran ni en las rojizas ojeras que los enmarcaban. Me pregunté qué secretos esconderían. Siempre pareció mayor, cansando, enfermo, frágil.

Remus fue eternamente un enigma, uno que yo me obsesioné en resolver.

—Bueno... Todavía voy por la Caída de los Gigantes y en media hora he quedado con Lily para estudiar.

—¿Todavía? Yo aún no he empezado…

—Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

Me quedé en silencio durante un instante. ¿Quería?

—Vale.

Lupin pareció sorprendido. No más de lo que yo lo estaba.

James se enteraría aquella noche. Nos pilló a los tres con las narices metidas en nuestros respectivos libros, sentados en los sillones de la Sala Común. Lily fue la primera en marcharse. Potter, por su parte, quiso fingir que era un gran agravio que yo hubiera preferido estudiar con otra persona antes que con él. Nunca fue un buen actor, pero siempre fue un exagerado. Sin pedir permiso cogió una silla para él y otra para Peter y se sentaron con nosotros. No guardó silencio ni un instante.

—¿Y si vamos a las cocinas a por chocolate? He escuchado a un chico decir que trabajan elfos domésticos y que te preparan lo que quieras.

A todos nos pareció bien; nadie pareció caer en que eran las once de la noche, en que estaba prohibido salir de la Sala Común. Tampoco en que la gata del conserje acechaba ni en que nos buscaríamos un lío porque —posiblemente— estábamos quebrantando más de diez normas solo por un poco de azúcar.

Sí, se podría decir que ir a por chocolate fue nuestra primera aventura.

Acabé nuestro primer curso pensando que sería la última.


	6. A HORSE WITH NO NAME

**CAPÍTULO IV**  
A HORSE WITH NO NAME

_«I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_   
_It felt good to be out of the rain_   
_In the desert you can't remember your name_   
_'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain»_

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana cualquiera de mi segundo curso en Hogwarts y, como buen sábado por la mañana, no tenía intención alguna de levantarme de la cama hasta pasadas las doce. Me desperecé e incorporé para mirar la hora; fue entonces cuando di con la nota que reposaba sobre mi mesilla. Estaba doblada sobre sí misma tan solo una vez y escrita en verde esmeralda con la pulcra caligrafía de Albus Dumbledore.

Remus era el único despierto; leía, o al menos fingía leer. Escudado en el libro, miraba con curiosidad qué era aquello. Yo, receloso, hice lo posible para evitar que lo descubriera.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía preguntándome qué podía querer el director para citarme en su despacho. Estábamos en segundo curso y, en términos generales, se podría decir que era un buen estudiante: no me metía en problemas, tampoco llamaba mucho la atención… ¿Entonces?

Entre unas cosas y otras llegaron las ansiadas cinco. Tal y como hubiese hecho mi madre, me acicalé: pasé el peine un par de veces y alisé mi túnica otras tantas. Me lavé los dientes a conciencia y abrillanté la punta de mis zapatos.

Mis pasos resonaban por los pasillos, desiertos.

—Lágrimas y cenizas —pronuncié la contraseña que se indicaba en la nota y las escaleras se desenroscaron en sentido ascendente.

Dudé unos segundos, después llamé. La puerta se abrió con un seco «clack».

—Sirius, por favor, pasa.

La voz del hombre era grave y amable. Yo me aventuré en el amplio despacho con las manos entrelazadas al frente y la cabeza gacha.

—Siéntate.

Obedecí y tomé asiento; el hombre hizo lo mismo al otro lado del escritorio. Agitó su varita y un par de tazas de té aparecieron delante de nosotros; era té rojo, mi favorito. No pude evitar sonreír, solo un poco. El profesor pareció notarlo tras sus gafas de media luna y asintió, conforme.

—No quiero entretenerte y estropear tu tarde libre… así que iré al grano. Minerva ha acudido a mí porque está un tanto preocupada por ti, Sirius. Dice que pasan los meses y no te adaptas.

Di un sorbo al té y al segundo lo lamenté, me ardía la lengua. A duras penas pude apañármelas para guardar la compostura.

—Yo creo que sí lo hago, señor.

—Y sin embargo todo indica lo contrario. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de la Ceremonia de Selección? Tu casa es tu familia.

—No son mi familia —respondí, casi sin pensar—. Mi familia son mi madre, mi padre, mis primas, mis tíos, mi hermano... No puedo darle la espalda a mi verdadera familia. Además, mis compañeros no me entienden; soy un bicho raro. No están cómodos cuando yo estoy delante, parece como… como si les fuera a maldecir.

—Creo que el joven Potter está bastante interesado en charlar contigo, ¿cierto? —Verdad—. Además, creo que tú tampoco has intentando entender a tus compañeros —Otra verdad.

Me mordí los carrillos y miré al suelo, avergonzado. Yo no quería aquello, no quería hablar del tema, no quería estar en Gryffindor, no quería ser diferente.  
O quizás sí. Quizás ese siempre fue el problema.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador no hace nada al azar, hijo. No puedes huir siempre.

La charla se alargó y terminó yéndose por otros derroteros.

* * *

Aquella noche no bajé a cenar; me quedé reflexionando sobre todo y nada, en realidad. Cuando llegaron mis compañeros fingí estar dormido para evitar dar explicaciones; tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Tardé bastante en conciliar el sueño; ni siquiera descansé bien. Los rostros de mis padres se colaban en mi mente y se entremezclaban con los de los chicos de Gryffindor. Regañinas, decepciones y llantos. Desperté envuelto en sudor frío y no pasó por mi cabeza el volver a acostarme. Cogí un libro y me dispuse a dejar pasar las horas de la madrugada.

La luz me despertó al día siguiente. Estaba recostado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, ya era prácticamente la hora de comer. Tenía la espalda dolorida y una tortícolis de caballo. Alguien había cerrado y colocado el libro a mi derecha y se había molestado en arroparme.

El trayecto de la Sala Común al Gran Comedor me pareció más largo que nunca. Bajé las escaleras con parsimonia y poco convencimiento. Andaba arrastrando los pies; sentía que el mundo se me iba a caer encima. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, y hasta que no crucé las puertas abiertas del salón y el olor a estofado se coló en mi estómago no me di cuenta de que también estaba famélico.

Busqué la mirada de Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores, pero aquel día su sitio estaba vacío. Conteniendo el aliento miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin; después me encaminé en sentido contrario.

—Hola —Mis tres compañeros de cuarto estaban sentados codo con codo en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero yo solo miraba a James—. ¿Puedo? —pregunté.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico se apartó para hacerme un hueco.

—Estábamos hablando de hacer un mapa del colegio. Bueno, yo hablo y ellos solo me dicen que es mala idea, que nos van a pillar… ¡son unos gallinas!  
Remus y Peter asintieron. Por supuesto esperaban que yo secundase su opinión.

—No es mala idea —respondí, enérgico—. Pero deberíais encantarlo para que solo vosotros podáis verlo. Ya sabes, que no os descubran.

— _Nos_ descubran —replicó James—. Si nos pillan, ahora serás cómplice del delito.

Peter se unió a nuestro equipo de locuras. Remus tampoco se quedó atrás. Yo empezaba a esbozar una idea sobre lo que Dumbledore llamaba «familia» y, joder, me gustaba.

Trasladamos la charla a la Sala Común. Pronto todo el mundo se fue marchando a sus respectivos dormitorios hasta que tan solo quedamos nosotros cuatro, insomnes, excitados e incansables, sentados en torno a la chimenea.

—Entonces —dijo James cambiando de tema—, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado? —No lo comprendí del todo a la primera—. ¿Por qué te has venido con nosotros?  
—James… —le reprendió Remus.

—No, o sea, de verdad quiero saberlo —respondió el aludido, sin un atisbo de duda. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos.

—Es mi casa, me quedan muchos años aquí y ya estoy cansado de fingir que no ha pasado cuando es obvio que… bueno, aquí estoy.

—Pero solo es una casa —Remus fruncía el ceño.

—No lo es —dijo James—. Los Black y… bueno, todos ellos, son un círculo muy pequeño donde todo se sabe o se termina averiguando. Todo mancha y salpica. Eso dice mi padre —Encogió los hombros —. Pero no iba por ahí —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no querías hablar con nosotros?

Me quedé a cuadros. La respuesta era obvia, ¿no? Porque aceptarles a ellos era aceptar todo lo demás. Porque hablar con ellos en público era una declaración de intenciones.

—Nos lo podrías haber contado —continuó, respondiendo a mi silencio—. Lo hubiéramos entendido.

En ese preciso momento James Potter se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.


	7. DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT

**CAPÍTULO V**  
DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT

_«Dancin' in the moonlight_   
_Everybody's feelin' warm and bright_   
_It's such a fine and natural sight_   
_Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight»_

* * *

Remus estaba raro. Más bien Remus llevaba todo el curso raro y, aunque eso no fuera decir mucho porque tan solo llevábamos una semana de tercero, definitivamente algo no iba bien. Eso sí, que a nadie se le ocurriese preguntar qué cojones pasaba. Llegaba pronto a las comidas y se marchaba tarde. Además, Lily no le dejaba solo ni un instante, coño, parecía su escudero.

Aquella tarde Peter y yo estábamos tumbados en los jardines, cerca del lago. Los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante chapoteaban en el agua y los alumnos de primero se dedicaban a corretear de un lado a otro intentando no mojarse; sobra decir que estaban empapados. Ambos estábamos callados porque, en realidad, ninguno sabía qué decir. Nunca tuvimos nada en común más allá de nuestros amigos.

—¿Y James? —pregunté.

—En el campo de entrenamiento. Se está tomando muy en serio las pruebas de quidditch.

Sí, las malditas pruebas de quidditch. De pequeño el deporte en cuestión me gustaba. Solía discutir con mi hermano sobre qué equipo ganaría. Soñábamos que, cuando los dos estuviéramos en Hogwarts, él sería buscador y yo bateador. Que él llevaría a Slytherin a lo más alto y que yo me llevaría a algunos gryffindor a la Enfermería. Aquel año le había prometido a James presentarme con él. Mis ganas brillaban por su ausencia; había perdido la pasión por el quidditch. Mi única esperanza era la de no entrar.

—Ah —terminé respondiendo.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a Remus?

—¿Tú también lo notas? —Pegué un brinco y me incorporé de golpe—. De verdad que ya pensaba que solo me ignoraba a mí, o que me estaba volviendo loco. No lo sé, ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con él?

—Sí, quizás sería lo mejor. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? Si tiene un problema debería contárnoslo.

—Bien, entonces se hará esta noche.

Esta vez fue Peter el que dio un salto.

—¿Esta noche?

—Claro, Pete. ¿O qué quieres? ¿Esperar hasta el año que viene?

—No, tienes razón.

Volvimos a tumbarnos y nos quedamos allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que dio la hora de cenar.

Remus, cómo no, no se molestó en presentarse. Dejé a James y a Peter charlando con las chicas y me fui a la mesa de Slytherin. Necesitaba liberarme; otro ambiente, pensar en otras cosas.

—¡Sirius!

Alecto le indicó a su hermano que me hicieran un hueco y a él no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia. Un plato vacío más apareció en la mesa. En realidad no tenía hambre.

—¿Cómo estáis?

Los hermanos Carrow eran guapísimos: cabello dorado, rasgos marcados, cejas pobladas y ojos claros, a la par que peligrosos. Sí, estaban en tercero y solo hacían «putaditas», pero pronto aprenderían a interesarse por la magia oscura y a dejar los juegos de niños.

—Bien —respondieron a la par.

—¿Por qué no te dejas el pelo largo, Sirius? —continuó ella—. Estoy segura de que te quedaría genial, ¿a que sí, Amycus?

Amycus sudó completamente de su hermana y siguió en silencio, muy concentrado en su tenedor. Mientras tanto, ella se dedicaba a tocarme la cabellera, juguetear con mi túnica y apoyarse en mi pierna; en definitiva: marcar territorio.

—A madre no le gusta —dije como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo. Meses después estaría negándome a cortarlo porque: «¡Madre, a Alecto le gusta largo! Por favor…», y ella no podría negarle aquel capricho a mi prometida.

Aunque nunca llegamos a salir, siempre nos entendimos muy bien. Nos gustaban aquellos juegos en los que hasta nosotros nos creíamos que éramos la pareja perfecta. Aquella asociación acabó siendo mi mejor tapadera, al menos de cara a la familia. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Amycus y yo… bueno.

La cena terminó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Me levanté para marcharme, pero la rubia me tomó del brazo en el último momento.

—Espera, Sirius, ¿no te vas a despedir como es debido?

Yo dudé. Lo cierto es que aquello me pilló completamente desprevenido. Pero no; no estaba dispuesto a echarme atrás frente a las provocaciones de Alecto —sobre todo delante de tanta gente—. Notaba los ojos de media mesa de las serpientes clavados en mi nuca.

Apoyé la rodilla en el banco, aparté el pelo de la cara de la chica Carrow y posé un casto beso sobre los labios de la muchacha que ella convirtió en el señor de los morreos.

—Hablamos, ¿vale?

Y me marché de allí, cachondo perdido, deseando meter la mano en mis pantalones y masturbarme pensando en rubias psicóticas. Miré a la mesa de Gryffindor; mis amigos me observaban como si tuviera cuatro brazos en vez de dos y mi piel se hubiera cubierto de escamas. No se habló de otra cosa de camino a la Sala Común.

—«Sangre de unicornio» —dije la contraseña y la Dama Gorda nos dejó pasar, extrañada porque James no le dedicase ningún cumplido esa noche. Estaba demasiado ocupado tocándome los huevos.

—Pero… ¿desde cuándo? —siguió preguntando, o más bien gritando.

Me dirigí a los sillones. Lily y Remus nos observaban con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—Sirius y Alecto. Una de Slytherin. Se han besado. Delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

James, tan teatrero como de costumbre, gesticulaba de forma casi dadaista y estaba consiguiendo ponerme de los putos nervios.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —busqué la mirada de Remus, pero tan solo encontré a un muchacho con la cabeza gacha, así que me acomodé—. Mira, tío, cállate ya. Desde siempre. Es mi prometida. Al parecer, desde antes de que naciéramos; yo me enteré en primero.

—¿TU PROMETIDA? ¿Prometida? Pero eso es de hace como… ¡milenios! ¡Estamos en el siglo veinte!

—Que no quiero hablar del tema.

El tema dio de qué hablar, y no solo entre mis compañeros. Por lo visto era un tema lo suficientemente jugoso para que estuviera en boca de media escuela. En Hogwarts todo el mundo es carne de cañón.

—Remus, tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo Peter. Le estuve tremendamente agradecido por aquel inesperado cambio de tema. —Yo también con vosotros, ¿subimos?

A todos nos pareció buena idea seguir con aquella charla en un lugar más privado, así que los cuatro subimos a la habitación. Lily prefirió quedarse en la Sala Común, no sin antes dedicarnos una preciosa y encantadora mirada asesina.

—¿Qué teníais que decirme?

—No, tú primero —contesté yo.

Me senté en la cama de Remus, que parecía ser la más limpia del lugar. James se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y Peter ocupó la única silla vacía. Lupin no parecía querer sentarse. Al contrario, paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, pero con pasos lentos, como intentando ordenar sus ideas.

—Está bien. La verdad es que… —Le temblaba la voz y parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos—. Lily me ha aconsejado que os lo cuente y… Me siento fatal porque pienso que si no lo hago solo os estoy mintiendo. Sois mis amigos, ¿verdad?

James y Peter asintieron convencidos. A mí me salió la más natural de las sonrisas, halagado porque Remus Lupin me considerase su amigo.  
—Tenéis que prometerme que no se lo diréis a nadie. Pase lo que pase. Que será nuestro secreto.

—Hasta la tumba —respondí yo. Los otros dos me secundaron.

—Soy… soy un…

Y de nuevo silencio y la pesada atmósfera que amenazaba con aplastarnos.

—Soy un licántropo.

La última palabra fue tan solo un quejido. El muchacho estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Más encorvado de lo habitual, cerraba los ojos por no atreverse a darnos la espalda, pero tampoco a mirarnos. Aquella imagen se congeló, se imprimió en nuestras retinas. Remus lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal, y yo no sabía qué hacer para paliar ese dolor.

—Decid algo… —musitó, suplicante.

Seguro que había tenido que crecer pensando que él era el monstruo del cuento. ¿Cuánto rechazo, cuánto miedo escondían aquellas palabras? El dolor de Remus me traspasaba; sentía que me iba a partir en dos.

Era injusto. Era tremendamente injusto.

—¿Y? —conseguí articular.

El joven abrió los ojos, por fin. Buscó mi voz en la oscuridad del cuarto y me miró con desesperación. Supongo que, de todas las respuestas, aquella era la única que no esperaba.

—¿Y? ¡Sirius! ¿Cómo que y? —reprochó.

—Que ya lo sabíamos.

—Sí —afirmó James muy seguro. Después hizo una pausa—. Espera, ¿ya lo sabíamos? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabíamos?

—¡Jimmy! —le reprochó Peter entre dientes. No era momento para bromas.

—Pero... ¿cómo?

El chico clavó sus ojos en los míos, desorientado.

—¿De verdad pensabas que desapareciendo una noche al mes no íbamos a investigar? Además del tema de; ya sabes, las cicatrices.

—Estábamos esperando a que nos lo contaras tú —terminó James.

Me acerqué a Remus y lo abracé. Lo abracé, y no porque lo compadeciese, sino para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Que estaba allí; que estábamos allí, todos nosotros. Que nos dejase un poco de aquella carga. Que no le abandonaríamos. Nunca. Era un juramento; nuestro primer juramento noche se terminó convirtiendo en «La noche de las confesiones».

Peter nos habló de su hermano pequeño y de su triste fallecimiento un par de años atrás a causa de la viruela de dragón; de sus dos exitosas hermanas mayores, colocadas en puestos importantes del Ministerio. También de sí mismo; temía nunca ser suficiente.

James nos contó cómo le había afectado el fallecimiento de su abuela y nos demostró que, en realidad, nada le resbalaba como se esforzaba en aparentar.

Yo…

—Han borrado a mi prima Andrómeda del tapiz. Este verano. Está embarazada de un nacido de muggles; llegó un punto en el que no pudo disimularlo más.

Ahora no se me permite saber nada de ella, ya no forma parte de la familia, es una traidora a la sangre.

»Cuando entré en Gryffindor pensaba que me iba a ocurrir lo mismo a mí. No les puedo hablar de vosotros a mis padres porque si no… Bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo se lo tomarían. Por eso es importante que sigan teniendo noticias de mí a través de los demás miembros de Slytherin.

Sin duda, aquella charla fue un antes y un después en nuestra amistad. Abrimos la gran caja de mierda llena de nuestros miedos y preocupaciones. Nos paramos a escuchar los problemas del resto, que parecían enormes comparados con los nuestros. Juramos que seríamos amigos para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

Y sé lo que os estáis preguntando. El sobrenombre de Merodeadores no nos llegó hasta un mes después, cuando Peeves nos sorprendió de noche y gritó a los cuatro vientos: «¡ALUMNOS MERODEANDO FUERA DE LA CAMA!».

¿Y nuestros nombres en clave? Bueno, eso fue culpa de James. Se presentó al día siguiente con seguramente el libro más gordo de la biblioteca y la sonrisa más amplia que le cabía en el rostro, afirmando saber cómo podíamos ayudar a Remus con solo un título: «ANIMAGO», qué es y cómo transformarse.


	8. STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU

**CAPÍTULO VI**  
STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU

_«Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right_  
_Here I am, stuck in the middle with you»_

* * *

—¿A qué hora tenéis las pruebas?

Por si acaso James no nos había dado lo suficiente el coñazo con que eran a las jodidas seis de la tarde, Peter había tenido la amabilidad de facilitarle a la futura gran estrella del quidditch otra oportunidad para ser cargante. Mi amigo estaba eufórico y yo estaba de los nervios. Hacía como si nada me despeinase, pero, en realidad, tenía un miedo al ridículo que ni yo me lo creía. ¿Y si me caía de la escoba? ¿Y si una bludger estallaba contra mi cabeza? Devoré mi desayuno como si fuera la última comida de mi existencia; al segundo me arrepentí.

Si os digo que el día fue el más largo de mi vida no me quedo corto. Las horas no pasaban, los minutos se resistían, los segundos eran eternos. Por una parte estaba deseando quitármelo de encima; la otra me gritaba que no se me ocurriese salir al campo.

La capitana del equipo de Gryffindor se llamaba Isabella Roberts, estaba en séptimo curso e imponía… joder, muchísimo. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero, pensándolo bien, no había hablado con casi nadie, así que no es como si fuera algo raro. Me limpié el sudor de la palma de la mano en el uniforme y agarré el bate y la escoba más fuerte que nunca. Estaba listo.

—Muy bien —dijo ella —. Os evaluaré uno a uno, después jugaréis simulando un partido real. No es cuestión de que os pongáis nerviosos, solo quiero saber cómo voláis y cómo os enfrentaríais a situaciones de tensión sobre el campo. Iremos por orden de apellido.

Cada vez que decían eso todo me temblaba. Black. Además de ser un grano en el culo por lo que conllevaba, era siempre de los primeros de la lista.  
—Black… —No le hizo falta seguir la línea de puntos para ver mi nombre— Sirius.

Me jodió. Me jodió porque el tono de su voz denotaba decepción; podía ver el asco en su forma de mirarme. Sería muy noble poder decir que no la culpé, pero lo hice. En ese momento supe que todo estaba perdido, pero la rabia corría por mis venas. Estaba enfadado y con razón, coño. Me mordí los carrillos y salí al campo con el ceño fruncido y unas ganas tremendas de gritar.

—Golpeador… bien. Mi compañero te lanzará una pelota, deberás devolverla. No, deja la escoba, esto lo harás sin volar.

Fue lamentable. Estaba más pendiente de mi enfado que del juego. Quería demostrar que era mejor de lo que ella pensaba; que no le quedase más remedio que seleccionarme, pero, por supuesto, no lo conseguí. Corría de un lado al otro con la lengua fuera, no alcanzaba a darle a la maldita pelota y, para colmo de todos mis males, estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Cómo no, la risa vino en el pack. Quería llorar y mandarles a todos a la mierda.

—Creo que podemos parar —interrumpió la chica. Sonreía como si hubiera ganado—. Siguiente.

¿Ya? ¿Aquello había sido todo? ¿No me iba a dejar siquiera volar? Mordí mis carrillos más fuerte y me apresuré a recoger la escoba del suelo. Quería irme de allí, odiaba el quidditch, odiaba Gryffindor, odiaba la escuela. Me negaba a pisar el campo un segundo más.

—No es justo, eso no es quiddich —Aturdido, busqué a quien había dicho aquello. James avanzaba entre las filas de alumnos, que todavía seguían comentando lo ocurrido—. No se ha montado en la escoba, no era ni siquiera una bludger, no le perseguía. No es justo.

Era un completo imbécil. Se lo agradecía, pero era tonto del culo. No solo estaba arriesgándose a que no le dejasen hacer la prueba, sino que también me estaba dejando como un crío que necesitaba protección.

—Creo que yo decido lo que es o no es justo, Potter. No ganamos el año pasado gracias a jugadores patosos ni tampoco a insubordinados.  
—Tampoco ganásteis al beisbol, ganásteis al quidditch. Deja que vuele.

James siempre fue así: un cabezota. Apostaba por aquello en lo que creía hasta el final, movía cielo y tierra con tal de que lo escuchasen. Era estúpido e incansable y discutir con él era como darse cabezazos contra un muro de hormigón.

—Deja que lo haga, Isabella —dijo su ayudante.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante.

Toda aquella situación hizo que me relajase. Me elevé con la escoba y di un par de vueltas al campo, alcé el bate y lo apoyé sobre mi hombro.

—Estoy listo.—Suelta la bludger, Mike —ordenó la capitana.

No es por fardar, pero mi escoba era lo último del mercado. Volar no me cansaba, así que fui detrás de la bludger que unas veces me perseguía a mí y otras volaba de un lado a otro buscando a más jugadores. La golpeé cientos de veces, lo hice siempre con todas mis fuerzas; me empezó a doler horrores el brazo, pero aun así no paré.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo estuve en el aire. De vez en cuando Isabella me preguntaba que si estaba cansado; yo siempre gritaba que todavía podía aguantar. Me estaba castigando, lo sabía; por mí y por James, pero no me importaba.

Fue entonces cuando la cosa se complicó. Lancé la bola hacia las gradas, hizo un agujero en una de ellas, salió fuera del recinto y, a los pocos segundos, volvió, reventando más madera. Solo había un problema: había cogido muy poca altura y ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca del resto.

—¡Cuidado! —dije volando a toda velocidad.

La bludger iba directa a la capitana; al parecer, no solo James tenía ganas de empezar una guerra en su contra.

—No, por favor —rumié para mis adentros.

Me interpuse una, dos, tres veces entre el objeto y la muchacha. Alcé de nuevo el bate y, justo cuando iba a golpear, James saltó en dirección a la pelota, la atrapó y se revolvió en el suelo evitando que escapase.

—Que alguien traiga la caja —dijo entre espasmos.

Cinco minutos después estaba a buen recaudo en el baúl.

—Te podía haber dado un buen golpe con el bate. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —le regañé.

—¿Pretendes que exista una próxima vez? —Se rió James— Lo que sí que está claro es que soy un gran cazador —comentó, mirando deliberadamente a la capitana.

—Vamos a tomarnos un descanso, volveremos dentro de media hora; Black, puedes evitarte el viaje —dicho aquello, se encaminó fuera del campo.

La odiaba, todavía la odio. James y yo la habíamos salvado y ella solo ponía caras largas. Ni siquiera nos había dado las gracias.

—Lo intentaremos el año que viene —dijo mi amigo.

—No, tú deberías volver, por si acaso.

—Pero quiero jugar contigo.

—Que te presentes —insistí.

—Joder, vale. Eres un pesado —Su ceño fruncido mutó rápidamente en una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¡ha molado muchísimo! Cuando te has abalanzado hacia el suelo… ¡pensaba que te ibas a dar una buena hostia! Pero viraste en el último momento y ¡PUM! le diste a la bludger y la mandaste a la otra punta.

Sonreí, al principio un tanto tímido, después aparté la falsa modestia y seguimos comentando la jugada hasta encontrar una sombra.

—Tengo que irme.

—Sí, deberías. Yo… creo que voy a buscar a éstos —comenté, un poco decepcionado—. Luego me cuentas, ¿va?—Claro, no te preocupes.

Nos despedimos. Él se fue de nuevo hacia el campo, yo tomé rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Remus y Peter me miraron extrañados.

—Le caigo mal a la capitana. No me soporta.

Les conté lo ocurrido a mis amigos. Peter iba bufando según la historia avanzaba, Remus escuchaba atentamente; la única conclusión fue que aquello había sido profundamente injusto.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

El chico que se entrometió en nuestra conversación era moreno de ojos claros y piel tostada. Supuse que también era de séptimo curso.

—No.

Seguía molesto, no contemplaba una excusa lo suficientemente buena para tratarme como el culo.

—Su padre era auror, conoce a la escoria de la que se rodea tu familia. O, bueno, la que es.

Lo que faltaba. Es que era lo que faltaba. La sangre comenzó a hervir a su paso mis venas, me palpitaban las sienes y solo quería darle una hostia a algo.

—Pero, ¿de qué vas? —Logré articular, para sorpresa de mis amigos— Quiero decir, ¿qué os creéis?

Tenía catorce años. No conocía en qué negocios estaba metida mi familia, mucho menos quería imaginarlo. Pero, lo peor de todo, es que realmente yo no había hecho nada. Si algo había dejado claro durante aquellos años es que yo no era un apellido.

—Yo solo digo que tampoco te querría en el equipo.

Y se marchó; supongo que no querría discutir. Menos aún conmigo.

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Yo me quedé con ganas de gritar y patalear, pero no lo hice. James volvió una hora después, sudado de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ojalá hubieras estado, el partido ha molado muchísimo, ¡cómo juegan! Dice que mañana publicará los resultados.

Ni James ni yo entramos ese año; supongo que ninguno lo esperaba. Aún así, se habló de ese día durante semanas. Fue una pequeña guerra de bandos donde poca gente quedó sin posicionarse.

Lo del quidditch tuvimos que aplazarlo a cuarto, pero en realidad eso nos daba igual. Hogwarts nos esperaría. Era una promesa que pretendíamos cumplir a toda costa.


	9. SMOKIN' IN THE BOYS ROOM

**CAPÍTULO VII**  
SMOKIN' IN THE BOYS ROOM

_«Sitting in the classroom, thinking it's a drag_   
_Listening to the teacher rap, just ain't my bag_   
_The noon bells rings, you know that's my cue_   
_I'm gonna meet the boys on floor number two!»_

* * *

—Pero yo no quiero ir fuera —se quejó Peter.

Era nuestro cuarto curso y había mucho trabajo por delante.

—Es lo que te ha tocado —repuso James.

El chico hizo un puchero, pero no siguió peleando.

Hacer el mapa no fue tarea fácil, básicamente porque no teníamos ni puta idea de nada. Éramos cuatro críos que querían hacer las cosas de cuatro formas diferentes y todos defendíamos nuestra visión con uñas y dientes.

—Pues me voy al Gran Comedor. ¡Avisad si véis algo divertido! —dije alejándome del resto.

La solución salomónica había sido contar pasos y los requisitos eran los siguientes: «Por cada zancada de Remus, Peter debe dar cuatro pasos, Sirius dos y James tres. Se debe hacer pegado a la pared y, en el caso de que esta no exista, se deben tomar objetos inamovibles como referencia. Para cerciorarse de que la medida es la correcta se debe hacer el recorrido dos veces. En el caso de que la diferencia sea una zancada o más (tomando como zancada la referencia propuesta anteriormente) se debe volver a empezar».

—Cuarenta y tres… cuarenta y cuatro… cuarenta y cinco…

Era un desgraciado. Pensaba que medir el Gran Comedor iba a ser más fácil porque solo eran cuatro paredes. ¡Menudas cuatro paredes! Estaba hasta el rabo. Y lo peor de todo es que, por aquel entonces, apenas acabábamos de empezar. Nos esperaba un tedioso cuarto curso de castigos y regañinas porque nos metíamos donde no debíamos y hacíamos exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que dictaban las normas del colegio.

—Mierda —exclamé para mis adentros—. Vamos, Sirius Black —me regañaba—, tienes que concentrarte.

—¡Sirius! —Era James, pero un James jodidamente agitado. No conseguí reaccionar—. Sirius, tienes que venir conmigo, ¡rápido! —exclamó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Peter. El Sauce Boxeador.

No necesité más para correr hasta que me empezó a doler el pecho. El chico estaba pegado al tronco del árbol, con las uñas clavadas en la corteza y sin parar de gritar. Las ramas del árbol se movían en todas las direcciones y no le dejaban salir... ni a nosotros llegar hasta él.

—¡No te acerques más! —ordenó James. En aquel momento me fijé en que no tenía las gafas puestas y su mejilla sangraba—. Tenemos que avisar a alguien.  
—¡No! ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar esto, James? No, hay que pensar —dije yo—. Un hechizo, algo, ¿dónde está Remus?

—No vamos a lanzarle un hechizo a Peter que no sabemos usar —protestó James.

Y mientras tanto, ahogando nuestros gritos, el Sauce destrozaba, impasible.

—¡Apartaos de ahí! ¡Vamos, alejaos!

Por aquella época Hagrid rondaría los cuarenta años. Era grande, fornido, llevaba el pelo largo y alborotado y se esforzaba por afeitarse la barba… aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Chico, ¡chico! Escucha —El hombre se acercaba sin un atisbo de temor hacia aquella máquina de matar. Sus botas se hundían en la tierra húmeda y parecía que ésta le fuera a tragar en cualquier momento—. Tienes que buscar un gran nudo, sí, eso, agáchate. Debes presionar…

—¡El nudo grande! —lo interrumpió Remus, que jadeaba por la carrera—. ¡Ese, sí!

Por arte de magia, todo se calmó.

—¿En qué estábais pensando? —nos reprendió—. Venid, vamos. Os haré un té.

* * *

Cuatro personas en la cabaña del semigigante —además de él mismo— era… multitud. Nos acoplamos como pudimos.

—Eres un manazas —recriminé—. No tienes ningún tipo de cuidado, Peter.

El chico tan solo agachó la cabeza, nada más. La culpabilidad se instaló en mi pecho, pero estaba demasiado cabreado; tenía demasiada adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, tanta que me fue imposible frenar la lengua.

—Te estás pasando —James salió en su defensa y a mí me recorrió la rabia.

—¡Por Godric! —intervino Hagrid con el semblante serio—. Lo que habéis hecho no es ninguna tontería. Y no me importa quién sea quién. El árbol al que habéis herido es un Sauce Boxeador. ¿Sabéis los pocos ejemplares que hay en el mundo? Nosotros tenemos la grandísima suerte de contar con uno de ellos… ¡y no para colarse entre sus ramas!

—¿Herido? —preguntó James, de brazos cruzados. Lo cierto es que era un curioso adjetivo para un árbol—. Esa cosa casi mata a Peter.

—¡Exagerado! Tu amigo está perfectamente. Sin embargo, las ramas del sauce están astilladas y tardarán semanas en sanar —Se levantó del asiento y todo tembló ante los torpes pasos del semigigante—. No le hablaré de esto a Dumbledore, parecéis buenos chicos. Pero no volváis a meteros en problemas, ¿me habéis entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondió Remus, salvándonos el cuello, como de costumbre—. De hecho, lo mejor será que nos marchemos ya, está a punto de anochecer.  
Se me había olvidado que estaba ahí. A Remus se lo había tragado el silencio; más tarde entenderíamos que se sentía culpable porque el árbol estaba ahí por él, para defender su escondite.

—Eres un ególatra —le dije yo horas después, al amparo de la Sala Común—. Si piensas que es tu culpa es que no entiendes nada. Sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos cuando decidimos explorar el colegio; es lo que hay. Como cuando yo me quedé atrapado en el pasadizo del Príncipe Decapitado. O como cuando James metió el pie en un escalón falso. O cuando tú mismo te viste atacado por cientos de duendecillos de Cornualles. Esto no deja de ser más de lo mismo.

Hasta entonces habíamos tenido suerte. Hasta entonces no nos habían pillado metiendo las narices en los asuntos que no nos importaban —tampoco habíamos hecho nada potencialmente peligroso—. Hagrid fue el primero de los muchos adultos que nos regañaron por ser demasiado curiosos; desde esa día en adelante los castigos empezaron a ser la tónica dominante de nuestras aventuras… al menos hasta que acabamos nuestra hazaña.

Después fuimos intocables.


	10. JUNGLE BOOGIE

**CAPÍTULO VIII**  
JUNGLE BOOGIE

_«Jungle Boogie_   
_Get It On»_

* * *

Hablando de los líos en los que nos metimos: si hubiera una clasificación de las personas —o los entes— que nos causaron más de un dolor de cabeza, esta lista la encabezaría el cabronazo sin escrúpulos de Peeves. Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de un poltergeist?

Joder, estábamos en su punto de mira. Sabía que tramábamos algo y parecía que todos sus esfuerzos estaban puestos en que no lo consiguiéramos. Éramos sus alumnos predilectos, sus juguetes más desgastados y ya nos estaba empezando a molestar. Teníamos que encontrar una manera de hacer que dejase de chafarnos todas y cada una de nuestras travesuras, pero ¿qué?

Pues en eso estábamos.

Entonces James tuvo una idea y, cada vez que esto pasaba, el colegio se podía echar a temblar.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Sin más? ¿Ese es tu gran plan? —pregunté, asqueado.

—Joder, Sirius, calla. Es un planazo.

—En realidad sí que podría funcionar —Genial, para una vez que Remus se posicionaba, era en mi contra—. De todas formas, no perdéis nada por intentarlo.

—¿Perdéis? —pregunté.

—Eso he dicho. Yo me comí el último marrón y me tocó dar la cara delante de Slughorn, así que ahora os toca a ti y a James pringar.

Touché. Cerré la boca y alcé las manos en señal de rendición.

—Hay que reconocer, Remus, que cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

Peter se rio y ninguno alcanzó a entender demasiado bien cuál era el chiste. Posiblemente ni siquiera estuviera escuchando.

—Saldremos esta noche, pues —ordenó Cornamenta.

Quedaban al menos un par de horas hasta que nos mandasen a nuestras respectivas Salas Comunes. Después, como cada noche, los prefectos revisarían que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos; nosotros saldríamos más tarde. El plan nos dejaba tres horas eternas de aburrimiento.

—Venga, Sirius, di mierda. Di joder.

A James le hacía muchísima gracia que en mi vocabulario no tuvieran cabida las palabras malsonantes. En mi casa estaban prohibidas, y no por ser un crío, sino por la importancia misma del lenguaje. Bueno, pues mi mejor amigo había decidido que no me iban a quedar más huevos que incluirlas en mi habla cotidiana. «Queda guay, tío», decía. A mí me parecía ordinario, pero también el tabaco y las borracheras y, con el tiempo, acabé sucumbiendo a todo aquello.

—Hostia puta. Cabronazo —prosiguió.

—Eres un pesado, tío.

—Un pesado de los cojones.

Bufé y me di la vuelta sobre mí mismo, con toda la intención de ignorarlo.

—¡Vamos, tronco! Así nunca vamos a llegar a nada. No si decides ser una monja de clausura.

Había aprendido el significado de aquellas palabras pocas horas antes. Le parecía lo más mágico del mundo que unas señoras se encerrasen por voluntad propia, sin otra motivación más allá que su fe, así que su nuevo objetivo era repetir el concepto hasta la saciedad.

—Siriuuuuuuuuuuus.

—¿Qué?

Fue hasta mi cama, se tumbó y me sonrió.

—Este es chiquitito, así que puedes decirlo: gilipollas.

—Un poco gilipollas sí que eres, James —Me mordí el labio, vacilante. ¿Qué coño? No estaba mi padre para escucharlo; no había pecado—. Caca, culo, pedo, pis. Mierda, imbécil, joder. Me cago en la puta.

Tenía razón, decir tacos sentaba de cojones.

Por supuesto aquello fue todo un triunfo para Potter y, como tal, había que celebrarlo. Saltaba sobre el colchón, tarareaba una canción que yo no alcanzaba a reconocer y nos animaba a hacer lo mismo. Peter sucumbió el primero; yo no tardé mucho más. Mientras tanto, Remus nos observaba.

—¡Venga, Remus! —gritó Peter lleno de emoción en lo que saltaba de su propia cama a la contigua.

—Vamos, tío —le instaba James.

Él los rechazó a los dos por igual. El jodido lobo y su jodida compostura. Nosotros hacíamos el peor de los ridículos y él nos miraba con orgullo, como diciendo: «esos son mis jodidos mejores amigos»; y aun así se negaba a ensuciarse sus propios zapatos. Lupin siempre tuvo ese porte que le hacía quedar como un señor; esa carita de niño maduro y serio que yo no me tragaba y que el resto del mundo parecía adorar.

Salté y mis pies descalzos aterrizaron en la moqueta. Me planté frente al chico, le quité el periódico y lo coloqué con cuidado a su lado. Después le tendí la mano.

—Es más divertido de lo que parece.

Dudó un instante. Después aceptó la oferta. Tomó mi diestra y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie y subir a su cama.

—¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Remuuuuus! —gritó James, eufórico.

La carcajada de un licántropo desmelenado atravesó la habitación.

* * *

Dos horas después James y yo nos despedíamos. Dos horas después Peter y Remus nos deseaban suerte; suerte para no cagarla demasiado y pasarnos un mes ayudando en las tareas de la escuela.

—Me pido delante.

Delante en la capa invisible, por supuesto. Creo que nunca he hablado de ella como se merece, pero es el mejor chisme del planeta… después del mapa, claro. La encontramos, o más bien la encontró James. En realidad la robó: herencia familiar.

—Cabrón —musitó Potter.

—No te pongas muy cachondo por tener mi culito tan cerca.

—Muy gracioso.

Lo verdaderamente gracioso era ver cómo se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que yo hacía una referencia a cualquier cosa que no le pareciera estrictamente heterosexual.

—Tira —me instó.

En realidad no sabía a dónde podíamos ir. Solo teníamos que esperar y escuchar atentamente. El poltergeist usaba la noche para hacer más ruido que nunca y despertar a todo el que pudiera. Y, seamos sinceros, el Barón Sanguinario no era su niñera; no estaba todo el día detrás ocupándose de él, así que al resto nos tocaba aguantar.

Por suerte no se hizo mucho de rogar. Apenas había pasado media hora cuando escuchamos cómo las escaleras comenzaban a moverse, frenéticas. Supimos que se acercaba la tormenta.

—Espero por tu bien que funcione —siseé.

Estaba tenso, por supuesto. Que me metiera en líos no significa que me gustase. Además, después venía la bronca correspondiente en un sobre desde Grimmauld Place y eso no era plato de buen gusto para nadie.

—Funcionará. Mira, ahí viene. No te quites la capa todavía.

El espectro se deslizó delante de nuestras narices. Estábamos pegados, quietos en una esquina, esperando a que nos brindase una oportunidad. Entonces se giró y nos miró con aquellos ojos amarillentos.

—¿De verdad pensábais que las tretas que usáis con el resto iban a funcionar conmigo? —preguntó—. Puedo veros perfectamente.

»¿No habéis aprendido aún lo peligroso que puede ser merodear por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche? Además, si no aviso a alguien para que os lleve de vuelta a la habitación, mañana no rendiríais en las clases y eso sería una grandísima tragedia.

Nos quité la capa. Visto lo visto, lo único que hacíamos con ella puesta era el ridículo. La doblé rápidamente y miré a mi amigo, esperando a que diera el primer paso.

Claro que no esperaba que el primer paso fuera arrodillarse. A James se le había pirado la pinza completamente, le había perdido, se había vuelto completamente majara. Cómo no, me tiró del pantalón para que lo imitase, y no me quedaron más huevos que hacer lo que el jefe de la operación ordenaba.  
—Peeves, te estábamos buscando.

El poltergeist parecía igual de descolocado que yo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque queremos hacer un trato —prosiguió.

—Oh, no, no, no. Yo no hago tratos, niño. No puedo tener favoritismos o si no… bueno, dejaría de tener gracia, ¿no crees?

—Queremos ayudarte y aprender de… de tu arte de gastar bromas.

Yo no sabía qué coño decir, no sabía dónde coño meterme; estaba empezando a ver el plan «Pelotear a Peeves» como un fracaso absoluto —de hecho siempre lo había visto así— y lo de andar una semana bajo el mandato de Filch era un plan de mierda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me daréis a cambio?

—Si nadie sabe que has sido tú, nadie avisará al Barón Sanguinario.

El ente hizo una mueca. No sé si es que tenía menos inteligencia que un corcho o que a ningún tarado de la categoría de James se le había ocurrido intentar manipularlo antes, pero el cabrón de Peeves se lo estaba pensando.

—No os creáis que va a ser tan fácil. Os avisaré cuando tenga una tarea para vosotros.

Se dio la vuelta, titubeante, supongo que dándole vueltas al asunto.

—¿Eso es un sí? —James se había puesto en pie.

—Eso es un no os fiéis, niños.

La chispa de esperanza que había en los ojos de James inundó sus labios. El chico asintió, conforme; era su segundo triunfo del día.


	11. ROCK & ROLL ALL NIGHT

**CAPÍTULO IX**  
ROCK & ROLL ALL NITE

_«You show us everything you've got_   
_You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot_   
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy»_

* * *

Dorcas y yo, yo y Dorcas.

Mentiría si dijera que conectamos desde el primer momento. Nunca habíamos hablado, no hasta que nos pusieron a jugar codo con codo como los novísimos bateadores de Gryffindor. Resultó que no solo teníamos en común nuestros grupos favoritos, nuestros libros más leídos y aquel sello macarra que nos habíamos autoimpuesto, sino que también nos entendíamos de puta madre.

En menos de un mes parecíamos siameses.

Nos separaron las vacaciones del 75, pero eso no nos impidió comenzar a salir antes de que llegase septiembre. Ni siquiera nos vimos. Fue tan cutre como parece: por carta, con los nervios a flor de piel esperando a que llegase la correspondencia.

«Nos vemos mañana. Tengo muchas ganas».

—Si os falta algo, escribidnos, os lo haremos llegar. Vamos, coged las maletas, no querréis perder el tren, ¿verdad?

Aquella era la forma tan inusual que tenía nuestro padre de despedirse y decir que nos echaría de menos otro año más. Nos besó en la mejilla y se marchó sin siquiera cruzar el muro.

—Moquito —Le revolví el pelo a mi hermano. Él trató de zafarse, como siempre, pero aquel par de años de más me daba la suficiente ventaja como para resultar vencedor—. Venga, ¿dónde están tus amigos?

—Apártate, Sirius —respondió él, con la barbilla alta—. Ocúpate tú de tu panda de mestizos. Me las puedo arreglar solo.

—No te está sentando nada bien la pubertad, Regulus —bromeé—, va a haber que hacer algo con esa rebeldía adolescente.

—¡Déjame! —gritó, adelantándose. Se giró un par de pasos más adelante y aprovechó para sacarme la lengua por el camino.

—Tres añitos tienes. Corre antes de que me arrepienta.

Una vez me hube ocupado de mi hermano, pude empezar a buscar a mi novia. ¿Que qué pasaba con mis colegas? Bueno, a ellos ya les tenía muy vistos.

—¡Sirius!

Caminaba por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento libre cuando escuché su voz. Fue casi instantáneo: los pelos de punta, los nervios en la boca del estómago, ese estremecimiento casi imperceptible… Me giré como pude. A unas pocas personas de mí, estaba ella.

Los quince años le habían sentado jodidamente bien. Eso, o yo tenía las hormonas más revolucionadas de lo normal. Conseguimos un nidito de amor prácticamente al final del tren.

Me frotaba las manos, nervioso. Ella miraba por la ventana.

Hice el esfuerzo de sentarme a su lado. Ella el de girarse y besarme.

Todavía recuerdo la sensación de mis primeros besos. Demasiado empeñado por hacerlo bien. Con el corazón palpitándome en las sienes, en el estómago y en la polla. Besos castos, besos curiosos. Besos que querían gritar un «te quiero», aun cuando no conocíamos el significado de esa palabra.

Retuve las ganas de preguntar qué le había parecido por temor a resultar ser un pringado de pies a cabeza.

En menos de un mes éramos la pareja más empalagosa de, por lo menos, todo Gryffindor. Inseparables en el campo, en las clases, y en… pues, joder, en lo demás. No quiero decir que descuidé a mis amigos, pero, probablemente, descuidé a mis amigos.

* * *

—Sirius, ¿los tienes?

Era de noche, aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana. El motivo de que estuviéramos en la Sala Común y no durmiendo plácidamente cada uno en nuestra cama era que aquella noche teníamos una misión.

Agité los panfletos en el aire a modo de contestación.

A Gryffindor le esperaba una fiesta. Fiesta que, por supuesto, Dorcas y yo nos estábamos encargando de organizar. ¿Ventajas? Que teníamos a los recién nombrados prefectos Remus y Lily cubriéndonos las espaldas. ¿Más ventajas? Que, continuando con la tarea del mapa, habíamos encontrado un pasadizo que nos llevaba hasta Zonko y, de ahí, a nuestras provisiones de alcohol y sustancias ilegales.

Revestimos la habitación con los folletos, de manera que nadie quedase inadvertido.

—Somos unos genios, Sirius.

Miré orgulloso nuestra obra de arte. La gama de colores rojos y granates de las paredes había sido sustituida por el crema del pergamino. Los muebles —incluidos sofás y mesas— habían quedado sepultados por entero. Hasta la chimenea por dentro y fuera estaba completamente cubierta de hojas.

_«Queridos alumnos._

_La semana pasada dábamos por finalizado el periodo de novatadas para recibir a nuestros fantásticos compañeros de primero._

_Hoy queremos anunciaros la primera fiesta de este curso. "Marca Gryffindor", por supuesto._

_Os esperamos este sábado a partir de las doce de la noche._

_PD: la temática girará en torno a —redoble de tambores— MITOS Y LEYENDAS»._

—Chavales —dije entrando a nuestra habitación—, está hecho.

* * *

La semana pasó rápido entre compras y preparativos. Obviamente, nuestra táctica de no dejar a nadie desinformado funcionó a la perfección: en la Sala Común no se hablaba de otra cosa.

—Odio llevar peluca —se quejó Remus.

Peter asintió, buscando algún hueco por el que rascarse la cabeza.

—Quejicas —respondí con desaire.

—¡Vamos a mirarnos al espejo! ¡Que alguien nos saque una foto, joder!

El baño de la habitación estaba bien pero, obviamente, no para cuatro personas. Nos apretujamos como pudimos para que el reflejo nos incluyese a todos. Mirándolo con perspectiva, aquellos podían ser perfectamente los peores disfraces de la historia de los disfraces de los Beatles.

Paul y John —véase James y yo— mulatos, con una base clara de maquillaje extremadamente poco creíble. Ringo —Peter— con nariz chata y unos cuantos kilitos de más. Remus clavaba a George.

—Estamos increíbles —celebré, completamente convencido.

Bajamos las escaleras listos para dar el cañonazo de salida a la fiesta. No os podéis imaginar lo orgulloso que estuve cuando vi que allí no se esperaba ni a los anfitriones.

Aquello ya no era una Sala Común, se había convertido en una estrecha pista de baile. Os juro que solo faltaba John Travolta recién salido de Fiebre del sábado noche —aunque, claro, todavía faltaban unos añitos para que estrenasen la película, y otros pocos más para que nosotros la descubriéramos—. Nadie parecía aburrido, nadie estaba solo. Juraría que algunos ya iban medianamente borrachos.

—¡Vale, vale, vale! Baja la música, cariño. Por favor, todos aquí, escuchadme —Dorcas se había subido a uno de los sillones y apremiaba a que todo el mundo la mirase. Se había vestido de Atenea y el sobrenombre de diosa griega le venía que ni pintado—. Sirius, ¿me acompañas? —Extendió la mano en mi dirección y unos cincuenta alumnos se giraron para mirarme. Yo hice lo propio subiéndome a nuestro singular trono— Como representantes de los alumnos de quinto curso y, como es tradición, organizadores de esta fiesta de bienvenida, queremos inaugurar esta noche que promete ser ¡increíble!

—La única regla —proseguí tomando la voz cantante— es que, obviamente, nadie puede acabar la noche con la misma cantidad de ropa con la que la empezó. Y, me temo, queridos compañeros de primer, segundo y tercer curso… que vosotros tendréis que marcharos a dormir o nuestros flamantes prefectos tendrán que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¡Venga! ¡A divertirse!

El resto del año pretendíamos ser gente civilizada, pero aquel día todos teníamos un motivo para desmelenarnos. «Lo que pasa en la noche de la bienvenida, se queda en la noche de la bienvenida» y una serie de... proverbios por el estilo.

Había alcohol, había música, había drogas y todos sucumbíamos a ello.

—¿Dónde está la maría? —A James se le trababa la lengua.

—¿Quién es María? —respondí del mismo modo.

—La jodida marihuana, imbécil.

—Me acabo de fumar lo último.

—Te odio.

Y se marchó en busca de otro entretenimiento.

A mí el entretenimiento me llegó solo.

Mi novia se me sentó encima, a horcajadas. Me besó con más ganas que nunca. Su lengua jugueteaba, sus dientes buscaban mis labios; lamía, mordía y yo no tenía ni idea de dónde meterme. Me quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó mi camisa. Mientras tanto, yo fumaba, sumido en esa falsa paz que me proporcionaba la droga, borracho y no solo por el vodka.

—Vamos a tu habitación —murmuró.

No pude decir que no. Mi cerebro tardó demasiado en comprender de qué iba todo aquello. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos desnudándonos sobre la primera cama que pillamos.

Ni siquiera recuerdo estar cachondo. Las caricias, los besos en cascada, los lametones en mi cuello eran placenteros por definición, pero había algo que no funcionaba.

—Dorcas —Ella no me hizo caso—. Dorcas, para —insistí, pero no parecía escucharme—. Por favor, Dorcas, para —repetí. Agarré sus muñecas y la aparté tan solo unos centímetros.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy no. No así.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Suspiré y la arropé. Después me tumbé a su lado.

A partir de esa noche todo se fue a la mierda.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente jodidamente desconcertado. Mi mente parecía un agujero negro, incapaz de recordar más de dos escenas contiguas. Dorcas soñaba a mi lado. Habíamos invadido la cama de Remus. James y Peter dormían, el primero roncaba, pero ni rastro del cuarto Beatle.

Aparté las mantas con cuidado, para no despertar a mi acompañante. Después volví a caer rendido. Me desveló de nuevo el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Remus entraba despacio, temeroso de hacer ruido.

—Tío —susurré, adormilado—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Qué hacéis en mi cama?

—Y yo qué se… —Me restregué los ojos, después se me escapó un bostezo—. No me has respondido.

—De fiesta.

—¿Qué hora se supone que es?

—Las nueve. Venga, descansa.

Obedecí sin pensar demasiado en todo lo demás.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar un mes más para que Dorcas y yo rompiéramos definitivamente. Ella empezó a comportarse de manera extraña; estaba esquiva y especialmente susceptible. Yo me estaba hartando de fingir que no me enteraba.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté de nuevo aquel día.

—Mira, Sirius, yo… —Tardó un segundo en arrancar de nuevo— Quiero darte algo.

De su bolsillo extrajo una pedazo de pergamino doblado en tres partes. No quería creer lo que veían mis ojos.

—Di algo, por favor.

Doblé de nuevo el manuscrito y se lo tendí. Ella dejó que cayese al suelo. Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharme.

—No me vas a responder.

—¿Qué coño quieres que te responda?

Un par de semanas después me rogó que volviéramos.

¿Sabéis qué? Era obvio que no había nada que salvar. Era obvio que volveríamos a forzar el mismo mecanismo. Que el final sería idéntico.

Nuestras historias se bifurcaron con la misma rapidez con la que se habían unido.

Dorcas me hizo comprender qué era el tiempo. Me enseñó que el perdón no es otra cosa que dejar que éste corra y nos haga olvidar los errores del pasado. Y perdoné, claro que perdoné. Volvimos a ser amigos, o al menos intentamos imitar la sombra de lo que algún día fuimos.


	12. FAME

**CAPÍTULO X**  
FAME

_«Remember my name, fame_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_I'm gonna learn how to fly, high»_

* * *

Desde que a Lupin no le quedó más remedio que informarnos del porqué de la Casa de los Gritos, esta se convirtió en nuestra Guarida Secreta Oficial. Era el sitio perfecto en el que reunirnos y, sí, liarla sin que nadie se percatase.

Nuestra habitación estaba completamente vacía y eso solo podía significar una cosa: era el último. Me negaba a que culminaran el trabajo de tantos meses sin mí, así que corrí a nuestro escondite como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—¿¡Hola!? —grité.

Un piano desafinado se colaba por entre los huecos de la madera putrefacta. Los sonidos eran aleatorios, sin sentido. Notas que iban y venían, acordes disonantes sin explicación alguna. Subí las escaleras, expectante. Remus estaba sentado de espaldas, encorvado sobre el teclado. Llamé un par de veces a la puerta entreabierta.

—Ey —dijo él girándose.

—¿Y el resto? —pregunté.

—Ni idea.

Fui hasta el chico y le indiqué que me hiciera un hueco. La banqueta era ancha, pero no lo suficiente como para abarcar a dos adolescentes.

—Me gustaría aprender a tocar —intervino Remus—. Nunca me lo había planteado. No hasta que Dumbledore me enseñó este sitio.

—Yo soy clarinetista.

El chico me miró, asombrado. Era una de esas cosas que no me había molestado en contarles. Eran asuntos de mi pasado que, yo estaba seguro, a nadie le interesaban.

—Mis padres nos motivaban para que hiciéramos algo diferente, algo que nos mantuviera activos. Madre eligió el clari para mí. Mi hermano empezó con el teatro, igual que Andrómeda. Bellatrix era pianista, Narcissa bailaba… ya sabes.

»Hazlo —le dije—. Estudia piano. Puedes empezar en verano y pedirle a Dumbledore que alguien afine éste; así practicarías durante el curso.  
El chico sonrió. Primero a mí, después al objeto.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo toqueteaba algo, lo poco que conocía de aquel instrumento. Él me miraba, supongo que sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasó con Dorcas? —preguntó.

—Pues lo que tenía que pasar. Me dejó. No fluía. Somos colegas, nada más. Y creo que nos lo hemos cargado, ¿sabes? Solo por el capricho de buscar algo que no existía.

—Ya —respondió, pensativo.

Cerré la tapa del piano y me giré todo lo que me permitía el asiento.

—¿Qué pasa, tío?

Él se mordió el labio y me miró. Joder, me miró de una forma que no conseguí entender en aquel momento.

—¿Te mola Dorcas o qué? Si es por eso, no te comas el coco. Quiero decir, no me importaría que intentaras algo con ella. Cero problemas.

—¡No! No, joder, no es eso, yo... —apartó la mirada— yo necesito...

Lo que tuviera que decir se quedó en el aire porque la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Peter y a James.

—¡Chavales! ¡CHAVALES! —James gritaba, lo cual en realidad era comprensible—. Estoy que no quepo en mí de gozo. ¿No es todo perfecto?

—Lo que tú digas, tronco, pero venga, vamos a hacerlo ya —dije poniéndome en pie de un salto—. ¿Y el mapa? ¿Lo tenéis?

Peter alzó el pedazo de pergamino.

—Hoy es un día épico para nuestra historia —comenzó James—. Las generaciones futuras nos conocerán por ser aquellos que inventaron el mejor mapa de Hogwarts y posiblemente del mundo entero: ¡El Mapa del Merodeador!

—Déjate de novela épica y vamos a hacerlo ya —intervino Peter, impaciente.

—¡Varitas! —exclamó Remus sacando la suya del forro de su túnica. El resto lo imitamos—. Espero que recordéis el conjuro, porque si no la habremos cagado pero bien.

—No seas aguafiestas, Lunático —provoqué—. O tendré que castigarte.

— _Locomotor chaetis_ —imploramos los cuatro.

De la punta de nuestras varitas surgió un hilo rojizo que empapó las oscuras letras que poblaban el pergamino e hizo que cobrasen vida. Todos los símbolos que previamente habíamos plasmado en la leyenda germinaron dentro de los pasillos de nuestra pequeña obra maestra. Dumbledore en su despacho, Lily en la biblioteca y Dorcas en el campo de quidditch. Quejicus paseaba solo por las mazmorras, mientras tanto, un par de alumnos se colaban en las cocinas.

—Chicos —dijo James con voz solemne—. Creo que os quiero.

—Júralo —contestó Peter.

—Júralo solemnemente —maticé yo.

—No os emocionéis tanto, aún no está acabado —intervino Remus. El resto lo miramos, expectantes. Con un movimiento de varita plegó el pergamino y nos lo mostró—. La portada, necesitamos una portada.

James fue el primero en reaccionar.

—«Remus, Peter, Sirius y James presentan el Mapa del Merodeador».

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Peter—. ¿Qué pasa si nos lo confiscan? Sabrían que hemos sido nosotros instantáneamente.

—Lo sospecharían igualmente —dije.

—No, Peter tiene razón. Necesitamos otra cosa… algo con más gancho, algo mejor.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el primero.

He estado horas exprimiéndome la cabeza, buscando un final a la altura de este recuerdo. El mapa es y será posiblemente lo más mágico que conseguimos como equipo y, sin embargo, no soy capaz de dar con la respuesta.

La portada no se completó aquel curso; nos quedaban muchas cosas por vivir todavía.

¿Qué puedo decir? Conseguimos de nuevo aquello que con tanto ahínco ansiábamos. Gryffindor ganó a cuatro chapuzas engreídos y el mundo se perdió a los villanos más letales de todos los tiempos.

Eso me gustaba pensar. Me duele saber que no iba tan desencaminado.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XI**  
THUNDER ROAD

_«Lying out there like a killer in the sun_   
_Hey, I know it's late, we can make it if we run_   
_Oh oh oh oh, Thunder Road_   
_Sit tight, take hold, Thunder Road»_

* * *

Habré mencionado cientos de veces el castillo, las clases y a los profesores. Normalmente todo lo que formaba parte de la rutina era un completo coñazo, pero quinto… se nos fue de las manos.

Aquel verano Remus había encontrado un libro. Libro que James catalogaba como «aburrido de cojones», Peter ni había empezado y que yo me ventilé en un par de semanas.

—¡Lo vas a leer, James! Aunque sea lo último que haga, ¡leerás ese libro!

Dicho y hecho. Al jodido Potter no le quedó más remedio que hacerme caso —porque a ver quién me aguanta—.

Se lo terminó una noche bajo nuestra atenta mirada. Lo cerró despacio y, como siempre, su reacción se hizo de rogar. Teatrero como él solo, dejó el libro sobre la mesa con cuidado, posó las manos sobre sus rodillas y entonces lo dijo:

—Deberíamos aprender élfico.

Yo celebré su respuesta. Remus arrugó el ceño.

—Eso no es una opinión.

—¡Que le ha flipado, tío! —exclamé.

—¡Pete! ¡Tu turno! —James le lanzó el libro y Lupin lo cazó al aire.

—Con cuidado —advirtió.

No hicimos demasiado caso a la propuesta de James, no hasta que apareció con un tomo titulado La gramática del Quenya. Éramos demasiado vagos para aprender otro idioma, pero lo suficiente pícaros como para adoptar los símbolos y comenzar a escribir con ellos en inglés. Empezamos con nuestros nombres y acabamos haciendo enormes chuletas en la pizarra que nos echaron más de una mano en los exámenes.

Después nos descubrieron.

* * *

«¿Sabéis lo que es un beso negro?».

James deslizó sobre la mesa un pedazo de pergamino. Tardé lo mío en convertir los símbolos en letras. Remus entrecerraba los ojos, pensativo.

«Sí», escribió este último.

«Yo también», completé.

«Es un beso en el culo, puaj», escribió igualmente.

«Te hemos dicho que ya lo sabíamos», protesté.

«¿Os imagináis darle uno a McGonagall?».

Ese fue Peter.

—Señor Pettigrew —La mencionada apareció en escena arrebatándole la nota de las manos. La ojeó un par de veces y después volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa—. Confío en que si está perdiendo el tiempo con el «pinto y coloreo» será capaz de realizar el encantamiento a la perfección.

—No, profesora. Lo siento.

McGonagall asintió y prosiguió con la explicación. Aquello nos sirvió a todos de advertencia y guardamos la nota… hasta la siguiente clase.

«¿Practicaríais el BDSM?». Esta vez fui yo el que empezó.

«No. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado en dominarnos a alguno?», se mofó James.

«O al revés», prosiguió Peter.

«Ja-ja-ja. Muy graciosos».

«¿Con qué profesora os acostaríais?». Remus miraba a la pizarra, serio, como si no acabase de escribir aquello.

«Con la de Runas». James fue el primero en responder. Peter lo secundó.

«Con el de Criaturas», escribí yo.

Mis tres compañeros se giraron de inmediato. Yo fingí escuchar al de DCAO con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Vas en serio? —susurró Remus.

—Has preguntado, te he respondido.

—¿Te va… eso? —James parecía horrorizado—. Quiero decir, me parece bien. Yo —verborreaba claramente incómodo— no quería insinuar nada.

—No te preocupes, Jimmy, no me gustas. Tu culito está a salvo.

—Cabrón —cuchicheó.

—Señores —El profesor nos miró por encima de sus gafas, igual de cuadradas que él—. Veo que tienen completamente superados sus conocimientos sobre licántropos y metamorfos —Me mordí los carrillos para no reír—. Informaré a la jefa de su casa de que les resultan prioritarios los chascarrillos y las notitas —dijo tomando exactamente la misma hoja que ella y agitándola en el aire.

»Esto se quedará conmigo hasta entonces —informó.

Mierda.

Al día siguiente McGonagall quería hablar con nosotros.

De uno en uno.

—Black, sí, pase.

Tomé aire y me encaminé hacia ella.

—Siéntese. ¿Reconoce esto?

—Sí, profesora.

—¿Y qué puede decir al respecto?

—Mire, quería contarles una cosa a mis amigos y no queríamos molestar así que…

—Black, tranquilícese —interrumpió—. No le doy ningún tipo de importancia. Son unos chicos aplicados, tomaré esto como una travesura, nada más. He hablado con el profesor Giesler y no les castigará, pero se han acabado las notitas y los idiomas inventados, ¿está claro?

—Muy claro, profesora.

—Bien, puede marcharse.

»Y, Black, sean un poco listos; no bromeen en clase de alguien tan cuadriculado como Hans.

Minerva me sonrió. En aquel momento pensé que, en sus años de estudiante, tuvo que ser la peor de las rebeldes.

* * *

Pero no os engañéis, no siempre fuimos los chicos malos.

—Peter, vamos. No hagas que me arrodille.

Pettigrew era el único —aparte de mí mismo— que parecía tener un mínimo talento musical y, cómo no, yo llevaba varios años intentando que se apuntase al coro del colegio conmigo.

—Que no, Sirius, que me da vergüenza.

—¿Y si vamos todos? —preguntó Remus.

—Bueno, en ese caso me lo pensaría.

Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos llamando al despacho de Flitwick. El semiduende parecía gratamente sorprendido de vernos allí.

—Queremos apuntarnos al coro. Sabemos que ya han empezado los ensayos, pero de verdad que estamos dispuestos a estudiar lo que haga falta —supliqué.

—No se apure, no se apure. Claro que pueden entrar. Los ensayos son martes, jueves y domingos de siete a ocho y media de la tarde. Les apuntaré en la lista.  
Fue dando pasos cortos hasta su escritorio.

—Peter Pettigrew —rumió mientras escribía—, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black. ¿Sabe, Black? —Guardó la libreta y volvió a nuestro lado—, un tío suyo, Alphard, también se apuntó al coro hace ya unos años.

—Sí, señor, me lo ha contado. Es mi padrino.

En aquellos meses como alumnos del coro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería descubrimos que lo de cantar a Remus se le daba bien —para variar—, que efectivamente Peter lo hacía de puta madre y que James tenía una oreja delante de la otra. De verdad que no he escuchado a nadie hacer tales estropicios.

También que Mary Macdonald era un cielo y que Marlene McKinnon nos odiaba —sabe Godric por qué—.

La misma escena se repetía al final de todos y cada uno de los ensayos.

—¿Por qué no volvemos juntos, Marlene? —preguntaba Mary—. ¿Venís, chicos?

Creo que Remus le gustaba.

—Porque no. Vamos —respondía la otra.

Aquel día en concreto, a James le dio por preguntar.

—Oye, Marlene. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con nosotros?

—¿Con vosotros? —preguntó, claramente confundida—. Nada. Al que no quiero ver ni en pintura es a él —Me señaló—. Es un Black.

No supe cómo reaccionar. Me quedé congelado, como si aquel asunto no fuera conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mi amigo.

—James, déjalo —pidió Remus.

—Mary, vamos.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —insistió James.

—Se cree que su madre fue asesinada por Arcturus Black III después de que le dieran el beso a su hermana —respondió Peter en un susurro.

—Mi abuelo —respondí—. La madre de Marlene formaba parte del tribunal del Wizengamot y su voto en el juicio de Lycoris Black era decisivo. Lo hizo a favor de la condena y Arcturus entró en cólera. No encontraron nada para inculparlo, pero es lo que pasó.

Coro se transformó en una completa tortura. Aquello no fue como lo de Isabella; Marlene era mi compañera y yo había crecido sabiendo la verdad, pero nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Me sentía culpable, joder. ¿Y qué se suponía que podía hacer? Pues no molestar. Más de una vez estuve tentado de acercarme y disculparme, pero ¿por qué? Yo no había tenido nada que ver, no había cometido el delito, no era mi abuelo.

Mis disculpas no le devolverían a su madre.


	14. DISCO INFERNO

**CAPÍTULO XII**  
DISCO INFERNO

_«Satisfaction came in a chain reaction_   
_I couldn't get enough, so I had to self-destruct_   
_The heat was on, rising to the top_   
_Everybody is going strong, and that is when my spark got hot»_

* * *

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

James siempre fue demasiado entusiasta. Cualquier tontería definía su estado de ánimo y su día acababa siendo un cúmulo de picos emocionales.

Era la segunda vez en aquella mañana que me buscaba o, bueno, que gritaba mi nombre como un auténtico chalado por toda la Sala Común. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había quedado a estudiar con esa chica… ¿Irina? Posiblemente me lo estoy inventando. Bueno, digamos que se llamaba así. Estaba un curso por encima de nosotros, hufflepuff, rubia, de pelo rizado hasta la cintura, ojos verdes… Los ojos verdes siempre volvieron loco a James. Llevaba todo el curso babeando por ella y solo Godric sabe cómo lo consiguió.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Terminé la página del libro que me había tenido entretenido toda la mañana y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Mi amigo me miraba con reproche—. Vale, perdón. Venga, cuéntame.

Estaba seguro de que iba a ser una soberana gilipollez, una potteranada —así las llamábamos—, pero procuré aparentar interés.

Interés que dejé de forzar segundos después.

—La he perdido —confesó, con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro—. Bueno, en realidad no ha sido para tanto… esperaba algo más, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. O sea, ¿ahora?

—En el baño de prefectos. Con Irina.

—Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no?

—Sí, sí muy bien. O sea… quería hacerlo ya, ya sabes, por lo que me has contado. ¿Tú la primera vez duraste mucho?

Me encontré mirando el reloj e intentando hacer cálculos imposibles, porque había estado fuera algo menos de una hora. ¿Se suponía que había visto a la chica? ¿Habían ido a la biblioteca? Porque quedar para estudiar en un baño no es lo que se consideraría normal. ¿Habrían siquiera estudiado? Pues claro que no.

—Según parece que más que tú, sí… —dije en tono jocoso.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió, fingiendo sentirse agraviado.

Tenía ganas de preguntar más. Quería un jodido informe detallado. Seguro que no era para tanto. Seguro que solo se habían magreado un poco y James ya estaba cantando victoria.

—Me ha dicho que si volvemos a quedar, pero… la verdad es que no me apetece, ¿es normal? No sé, tengo que pensar.

Mi amigo fingía hablar conmigo, pero se limitaba a intentar poner sus ideas en orden. Yo fingía escucharle, pero un pensamiento martilleaba mi cerebro: James había perdido la virginidad antes que yo.

Aquello no me gustaba; no me gustaba una mierda. A día de hoy sigo sin saber qué es. No eran celos, no era envidia. ¿Entonces qué? Supongo que mi gran y estúpido ego. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el primero en todo. El primero en poder hacer magia fuera de la escuela, el primero en aparecerse, el primero en comprar alcohol —al menos legalmente—. Hubo un punto en mi adolescencia en el que todo el mundo supuso que yo era un follador experimentado y, la verdad, no me molesté en desmentirlo.

Bien, pues si hasta ese momento no tenía ninguna prisa por perder la virginidad, pisé el acelerador porque no pensaba quedarme atrás. Sí, un pensamiento que no hace otra cosa que demostrar la puta planicie emocional de un crío. No tengo excusa.

* * *

La tan ansiada oportunidad se presentó sorprendentemente pronto.

No habían pasado más que un par de días, tres a lo sumo. Remus, James y yo estábamos paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, pasando el rato —o más bien perdiéndolo—. Quedaba muy poco tiempo de verano y eso se mascaba en el ambiente. Los más pequeños jugaban en el lago, aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol de septiembre; los mayores intentaban aparentar que no les daba envidia. James se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones por el camino y se zambulló en el agua. Los susurros le persiguieron, porque era posiblemente el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts; porque era una jodida leyenda del quidditch, al menos en el colegio.

—¡Canuto! ¡Ven! ¡Dame un abrazo!

—¡Ni de coña! ¡James! ¡No!

Jugamos como los dos críos que éramos. Él, persiguiéndome, empapado y en calzoncillos. Yo, delante, intentando escabullirme a sabiendas de que él ganaría porque era incansable. Remus observando a los imbéciles de sus amigos. ¿Peter? Peter estaba castigado, cosas que pasan cuando te dejas atrapar por la gata infernal del conserje.

Y entonces llegó ella.

La adolescencia había tratado jodidamente bien a Alecto. La suya era una belleza peligrosa, de esas que dejan petrificado. Cada vez que entraba en un lugar el mundo guardaba silencio. Los Carrow tenían ese efecto sobre las multitudes, y sobra decir que eso les encantaba, sobre todo a ella.

—Alecto.

Di un par de pasos en su dirección, sin intentar disimular la sonrisa. Lo que opinase el resto del colegio sobre mí y mis amistades me importaba menos cada día.  
—Te estaba buscando.

Rompió la distancia que nos separaba. Sus dedos apartaron el pelo de mi cara, pasearon por mi cuello y se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta.

—¿Ya te has aburrido de tu nuevo novio? —pregunté. Ella soltó una carcajada. Sus manos se movieron hasta mi espalda y me rodeó por completo. Después se acercó a mi oído, supuse que para susurrar algo. Ese algo resultó ser un mordisco en mi cuello y su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones de golpe intentando redirigir la sangre de mi cuerpo de nuevo al cerebro. Alecto parecía complacida —Me voy a empezar a sentir mal, ¿acaso soy tu segundo plato?

Y eso no me podía importar menos.

—¿Acaso no soy yo el tuyo?

—Touché.

—Pero eres el más interesante de todos —Se pegó más a mí, hasta que sentí el rozar de su cadera contra mi erección. Aquella chica iba a matarme—. Siempre te haces de rogar.

Mis manos, antes inmóviles, despertaron. Las coloqué en su cintura.

—De rogar, Alecto, pero no soy de piedra.

Y no hubo nada más que decir. El resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido. No sé si yo acabé buscando sus labios o ella los míos, pero terminamos comiéndonos la boca sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade.

—Genial, nos vemos, entonces.

Y no hacían falta más explicaciones porque, joder, todo el mundo lo había entendido.

—Por cierto, me encanta cómo te queda el pelo así.

Y se marchó.

—¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? —James fue el primero en hablar. Remus apartaba la mirada.

—Ni idea... —Dibujé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Magia.

»Venga, vamos a buscar a Peter, ya tiene que haber acabado.

* * *

La mañana siguiente tardó en llegar. No le di demasiadas vueltas, al menos no hasta que llegó la noche. Si ya tenía problemas para dormir, los nervios a flor de piel hacían que el simple acto de cerrar los ojos se convirtiese en toda una hazaña. Las dudas que se amontonaban en mi cabeza me estaban haciendo perder el juicio. ¿Y si a ella no le gustaba? ¿Y si me temblaban las manos al desnudarla? ¿Y si no era capaz de desabrocharle el sujetador? ¿Y si no conseguía mantener la erección? Joder, ¿y si no sabía por dónde meterla?

Lo que sí que acabé metiendo fue la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Cuando desperté, sentí que el aire pesaba un poco más que de costumbre y que alguien me había cosido los párpados. Miré el reloj; no había dormido más que un par de horas. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

Por supuesto, la idea de fingir que estaba enfermo pasó por mi cabeza, pero la descarté; era una excusa lo suficientemente pobre como para que hasta yo mismo me diese cuenta.

Me metí en el baño para intentar arreglar el desastre que la falta de sueño había ocasionado. Rocé el reflejo de mis ojeras en la superficie del espejo. Siempre habían estado ahí, pero aquel día la línea que las delimitaba era más oscura que de costumbre. Además, por aquel entonces me había dado por experimentar con el maquillaje y, por experimentar quiero decir pintar una línea negra que me daba un aspecto más… En realidad no tengo ni idea de qué aspecto me daba, pero me gustaba. Llamaba la atención.

Tardé aproximadamente media eternidad en salir del baño. Dando golpes en la puerta, James insistía en que abriese porque necesitaba mear.

—Vamos, Pipi-Potter, pasa.

Ni se molestó en cerrar.

Peter y Remus me miraban.

—¿No vais a aprovechar la salida de hoy? —pregunté.

—Desde que podemos escaparnos cuando queramos han perdido su gracia —respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía toda la razón.

—Te vas con Alecto, entonces.

Parecía que Remus esperaba una respuesta; el problema era que no había formulado ninguna pregunta. Asentí.

—Deseadme suerte, joder, estoy de los nervios.

—¿Nervios?

—Sí, joder. Es Alecto —contesté, como si eso lo explicase todo—, lo mismo saca una fusta o alguna mierda de esas.

La excusa barata al menos sirvió para que Remus no pudiese ocultar una sonrisa.

El patio del reloj estaba atestado, supongo que como siempre. Peter tenía razón: Hogsmeade había perdido la gracia y el castillo prácticamente vacío era la polla; vía libre para merodear. Con las manos en los bolsillos, buscaba a mi compañera sin querer desplazarme demasiado, o tan siquiera mezclarme con el resto. Seguro que parecía un completo idiota allí plantado. En aquellos momentos me daba cuenta de que, pasaba tanto tiempo con mis amigos que en realidad no conocía a mucha más gente.

Alecto apareció cuando estábamos a punto de marcharnos. Me consuela decir que fue ella la que tomó la delantera, porque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarme. Como si fuera una marioneta, pasó mi brazo por sus hombros y así comenzamos a caminar: como dos completos gilipollas, si se me permite el apunte.

Nunca había entrado en Astrastea y tampoco me llamaba la atención. De hecho el nombre me ponía de los nervios; sonaba a tetería o a adivino barato, no a sitio donde pasar la noche. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta. Paredes de piedra desnuda, una gran alfombra de lo que en algún momento fue rojo y un pequeño mostrador al final.

—Buenas, chicos, ¿puedo ayudaros?

La habitación era pequeña; la cama y la mesilla ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. Al fondo se escondía un baño. Estuve tentado de meterme allí y no salir… ¿nunca?

Me senté en la cama y mandé las botas de una sacudida a una esquina del cuarto. Después sequé el sudor de mis manos en el pantalón. Alecto tomó una de ellas, la puso sobre su pierna y me besó en la mejilla. Fui yo el que le mordió la boca.

Y ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso… o eso pensaba.

Siempre me ha dado por pensar demasiado, darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Alecto me la estaba comiendo y yo, cachondo perdido, no podía evitar pensar cuánto tiempo era el adecuado, si iba a parar ella o tenía que interrumpirla yo. En por qué habíamos dejado las persianas subidas. En que odiaba que el techo tuviera gotelé.

Terminar de desnudarnos fue cosa de un segundo. Y luego… joder, ¿por qué me está costando tanto explicar esto? Luego estábamos follando y aquello parecía más una pelea. Por estar encima, por morder más fuerte, por lamer más, por dar más.

—Lo has traído, ¿verdad?

Asentí y me levanté en busca de mis pantalones. Recuerdo que intentaba caminar como si fuera alguien importante; el hecho era que solo mis amigos me habían visto en pelotas y, mierda, quería fingir que aquello no me daba vergüenza. El bote estaba en el bolsillo lateral de mis pantalones; el líquido era blanquecino y mis ganas de beberlo brillaban por su ausencia.

Estaba tan malo como parecía. De hecho, estaba peor, pero había que calmar a los soldaditos y esa era la única manera.

Fue completamente nefasto, al menos el primero de ellos. Podría entrar en detalles de «así no», de «me haces daño», de «joder, no sé qué pasa» y una larga lista de cosas que no son remotamente fáciles de explicar. Miré el reloj; aún teníamos toda la tarde para nosotros y lo único que habíamos sacado en claro fue que éramos unos putos cerdos así que…

—¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción?

—Ocho horas.

—¿Seguro?

—Completam… oh, joder.

Y hasta aquí puedo leer… O escribir. O, bueno, lo que sea.


	15. THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN

**CAPÍTULO XIII**  
THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN

_«Guess who just got back today_   
_Them wild-eyed boys that had been away_   
_Haven't changed that much to say_   
_But man, I still think them cats are crazy»_

* * *

La animagia no es terreno para bromear. Creo que no he estudiado nunca nada tan arduamente como aquello. Todos los libros rezan lo mismo: «se necesita habilidad, práctica y paciencia», pero cuando tienes dieciséis años, toda habilidad, práctica y paciencia resultan escasas.

Tardamos tres años, tres malditos años desde que tomamos la decisión más absurda de nuestra vida hasta que conseguimos realizar el cambio. ¿Que si volvería a hacerlo? Bueno, estamos hablando de Remus; por él lo haría mil veces.

Habíamos leído tantas cosas negativas, tantos minúsculos fallos que podían hacer que todo se fuera a la mierda y acabásemos siendo un monstruo mitad humano, mitad animal, que estábamos preparados —y juro que es así— para lo peor. Y lo peor, querido lector, era la muerte.

Demasiados ingredientes extraños, infinidad de detalles extremadamente concretos. En fin, no voy a relatar paso por paso todo aquello que se puede leer en un libro. Hoy quiero hablar de mi —nuestra— primera transformación.

Hoy quiero hablar de la tormenta eléctrica.

De nuevo me apoyo en la teoría para explicarme:

_«Cuando, por fin, haya una tormenta eléctrica, el mago debe moverse inmediatamente a un lugar grande y seguro, recitar el conjuro por última vez y luego beber la poción»._

Nos encontramos con el problema fatal número uno: en Hogwarts no hay lugares seguros contra este tipo de fenómeno medioambiental. ¿La torre de Astronomía? Un pararrayos de la hostia. ¿Los terrenos? Por favor, no podíamos hacerlo en cualquier sitio, no delante de miradas indiscretas. ¿El bosque prohibido? Con tanto árbol, seguro. ¿El lago? Pues no, el agua es un excelente conductor de electricidad.

—Tenemos que tomar ya una puta decisión, colegas —Me había cansado de esperar. La paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte, mucho menos cuando el tiempo apremiaba—. Iremos al Bosque Prohibido, a uno de los claros. Y tú, Remus, realizarás escudos protectores a nuestro alrededor. No hay más huevos, no hay una opción mejor y, por mucho que nos quedemos aquí compadeciéndonos de nuestra mala suerte, no va a aparecer.

Dicho y hecho. Salimos del castillo sin que nadie se percatase, intocables. La tormenta eléctrica nos dio la bienvenida y nosotros continuamos nuestro camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Si no la palmábamos ese día, es que éramos jodidamente inmortales.

— _Amato Animo Animato Animagus._

Lo pronunciamos los tres a la vez, con la varita apuntándonos al corazón. Extrajimos de nuestras chaquetas el frasco que contenía la mezcla que con tanto ahínco habíamos preparado a lo largo de los meses, brindamos y bebimos sin saber si aquella sería la última vez.

El líquido quemaba a su paso.

Me empecé a encontrar como el puto culo casi instantáneamente. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de echar la pota e irme a mi cuarto a llorar. Un rayo chocó contra nuestra burbuja de seguridad y a mí se me erizó todo el cuerpo.

Literalmente.

Que se me erizó la cola.

La cola.

No sabía cómo sabía que tenía cola, pero joder, la tenía. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y un mundo en azul y amarillo me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Chicos —susurró Remus—. ¡Chicos! —gritó Remus—. Que lo habéis conseguido, joder. ¡Lo habéis conseguido!

Se le escapó el saltito más singular que le he visto hacer en la vida.

Quise responderle pero de mi boca solo salió un ladrido. Miré hacia abajo y encontré unas patas negras como el tizón. Así que era un perro. Un jodido chucho. No puedo decir que no esperaba algo más espectacular, pero la idea tampoco me terminaba de disgustar.

Tardé un poco más en ver al ciervo que se alzaba a nuestro lado. No me dio tiempo a pensar a quién correspondía porque había un problema: habíamos llegado cuatro y allí solo éramos tres.

Me apresuré a tomar de nuevo forma humana. Esta vez, la transformación fue rápida e indolora. El ciervo me imitó y pude ver a James Potter con una profunda mueca de consternación.

No hubo momento para celebraciones porque no teníamos ni idea de qué había sido de Peter.

Nos habíamos negado a movernos de allí hasta que amainara la tormenta, no debíamos abandonar el refugio, pero el tiempo pasaba y nuestro amigo seguía perdido.

—Tenemos que encontrarle —pidió James. Ninguno fue capaz de negarse, así que, haciendo gala de la flor que parecíamos tener en el culo, nos adentramos en el bosque.

Estuvimos buscando y buscando y buscando sin parar durante tres horas. Empapados hasta los huesos, congelados, tiritando. Aún así, no nos detuvimos. Nadie quería decirlo, pero todos sabíamos lo que aquello significaba.

—Tenemos que volver —Remus tenía la nariz de un color rojo intenso, llevaba un rato moqueando y, con lo enfermizo que era, se pasaría un par de días en la enfermería con una bronquitis del tamaño de un gigante—. Volveremos mañana, cuando esté despejado. Seguro que con luz es más fácil.

El camino de vuelta a nuestra habitación lo hicimos en silencio. Supongo que ninguno podía dejar de darle vueltas.

En el fondo me lo esperaba. Peter siempre fue demasiado Peter, demasiado disperso como para llevar a cabo algo tan jodido. También me sentía culpable. Culpable por estar pensando en las consecuencias de todo aquel asunto; de cómo me repercutiría a mí, mientras uno de mis amigos estaba perdido.

James iba en cabeza. Fue el que abrió la puerta.

—Cabronazo sin escrúpulos… ¡Esta sí que ha sido buena! —exclamó, entrando a toda prisa.

Remus suspiró aliviado, siguiendo los pasos de James.

Cuando me asomé y vi a Peter Pettigrew tan tranquilo, tumbado sobre su cama, quise arrancarle la cabeza.

Estuve sin dirigirle la palabra una semana.

¿Recordáis lo que he dicho al principio? La animagia no es terreno para bromear y Peter lo había hecho. Nunca se le ocurría una puta broma y aquel día había decidido estrenarse. Estrenarse a costa de tenernos al resto como completos imbéciles. A Potter le pareció una obra maestra. Lupin estaba tan preocupado que ni recordó lo que era tener carácter. Yo estaba cabreado. Cabreadísimo.

Días después encontré una carta con la chapucera caligrafía de Pettigrew pidiéndome disculpas, el enfado se me pasó de un plumazo.

* * *

—Así que Sirius es un perro, yo un ciervo y Pete una jodida rata. Bueno, y Remus un lobo, por supuesto.

—Te quedas con los cuernos, sin duda es la mejor parte —bromeé.

—Cabrón.

—Cornudo.

—Cornamenta —nos interrumpió Remus—. Cornamenta sería un buen apodo.

James y yo nos miramos casi instantáneamente. Era una idea tan buena que hasta me jodía que no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

—¿Sabéis lo que molaría? —preguntó James—. Que todos tuviéramos uno. Nombres en clave que nadie más conozca.

—Ya, muy bien, el tuyo mola, pero, ¿y el mío? —objetó Peter—. ¿Y el de Sirius? ¿Le vamos a llamar Toby?

—De paso me tiráis la pelota para que vaya a buscarla, no te jode. No, yo tengo el pelaje negro. Como el tizón… o mejor: como la ceniza del tabaco.

—¿Quieres que te llamemos Drogadicto, Siri? —bromeó James.

—No, Canuto. Yo soy Canuto.

—Suena mejor que Drogadicto, desde luego, pero me gusta más algo como… —dejó la frase en el aire, intentando hacerse el interesante, por supuesto—. ¡Chuchini!

—Vete a tomar por culo, gilipollas —le respondí entre risas.

Así nos tiramos toda la tarde de aquel lluvioso sábado. Me gustaría citar alguno de los ridículos motes con los que nos bautizamos los unos a los otros pero, sinceramente, no los recuerdo. Peter se quedó con Colagusano, a pesar de que se opuso con uñas y dientes porque era «completamente horrible y de mal gusto», pero tampoco es como si se le ocurriese uno mucho mejor. Y Remus…

—No se me ocurre nada que tenga que ver con un lobo —protestó James.

Ni a él ni a nadie. Entonces se encendió una luz sobre mi cabeza y me puse en pie de un salto.

—Joder, porque no es un lobo, es un licántropo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Peter. James asintió. Remus por su parte se quedó en silencio. Me miraba intrigado, supongo que meditando cuál sería mi brillante idea.

—¿No os dais cuenta? La luna.

—Lunero —se carcajeó uno de los otros.

—No, joder. Lunático.

En la comisura de los labios de Lupin comenzaba a esbozarse lo que podía ser un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Me gusta, Sirius. Lunático. Suena bien. Gracias.

Brindamos por nuestras ganas de comernos el mundo y todo lo que se pusiera por delante. Brindamos por nosotros, por nuestra juventud, por nuestra amistad. Brindamos por Hogwarts y le dimos gracias al castillo por habernos unido. Pero, sobre todo, brindamos por Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

—Tíos, tíos, escuchad —No habíamos bebido una gota de alcohol, pero todos parecíamos borrachos. James se paró en medio del túnel que nos guiaba de vuelta a la escuela—. Lo hemos acabado.

—¿El qué? —sonsacó Remus.

—El mapa, Lunático, el mapa. Ya podemos terminar la portada.


	16. KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU

**CAPÍTULO XIV**  
KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU

_«Walking through an empty house_   
_Tears in my eyes_   
_This is where the story ends_   
_This is goodbye»_

* * *

Llegó una época en el que el simple hecho de hablar de Lily me dolía. Hoy me parece insoportable.

—Bien —proseguí—. Entonces, cuando seas famosa, ¿qué es lo que quieres que piensen de tu adolescencia? Para mantener ambos la misma versión.

Habían pasado unos pocos de meses desde que mis aventuras con Carrow acabaron volviendo a la rutina de «si te he visto no me acuerdo». Era invierno, la noche anterior había nevado y, gracias a ello, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos. Lily y yo caminábamos, codo con codo; la nieve nos frenaba y nos impedía avanzar más rápido. De vez en cuando nos sentábamos —al menos hasta que se nos congelaba el culo y corríamos el riesgo de transformarnos en sendos cubitos de hielo si no retomábamos la marcha—.

—Pues que fui una chica sencilla, accesible —hizo una pausa—. Amiga de mis amigos —dijo haciendo hincapié en lo último, con un inherente tono jocoso—. Y si puede ser, prefiero no ser famosa. Eso lo dejo para egos como el tuyo, Black.

Muchos se jactarán de haber conocido a Lily y no será mentira. Era una muchacha agradable y cercana, capaz de conquistar a cualquiera con tan solo unas horas a su vera. Joder, de verdad que no tenía un «pero».

Puedo decir orgulloso que fui su amigo y, quizás, algo más.

—Se te ha olvidado lo de pija —respondí.

Ella se hizo la ofendida y me tiró una bola de nieve. Yo la perseguí entre risas y cosquillas por encima del abrigo. La guerra acabó en pocos segundos con un par de besos de reconciliación.

Lily entendía todo lo que el resto no conseguía imaginar. Estábamos hechos a medida el uno para el otro. Los dos de familia pudiente; yo por tradición, ella porque sus padres ganaban una millonada. Los dos repudiados, los dos dolidos; ella por su hermana, yo por el recuerdo de mi niñez. Los dos intentando escapar de todo aquello, los dos tratando de salir de aquellas arenas movedizas que no nos dejaban respirar y que nos hacían sentir jodidamente enfermos. Los dos intentando labrar nuestro propio destino.

Ingenuos, no sabíamos que aquello ya estaba escrito.

—No quiero irme de vacaciones, Sirius. Estoy harta. Ya no me da pena, no puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho. Me niego a soportar las caras largas de mi hermana y mucho menos a su estúpido novio paseándose por casa como si le perteneciera. Quiero emanciparme, vivir a gusto y al margen de todo eso —En aquellos casos, yo no podía hacer más que quedarme callado y asentir, darle la mano y esperar que aquello le ayudase a que todo fuera un poco mejor—. Me dan pena mis padres, ellos no han hecho absolutamente nada, pero es que no puedo seguir así.

—Los míos ya se empiezan a oler que algo no va bien. Mi madre presiona bastante a mi hermano para que le cuente con quién voy o vengo y qué hago o dejo de hacer —Intenté poner en orden mis ideas—. Mira, ya queda poco para séptimo, para graduarnos, encontrar trabajo y hacer la vida que queramos. Ser —dije enfatizando esa última palabra— quienes queramos. Además, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes escribirme y me presento ahí rápido y raudo —Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Después besé sus nudillos.

—Necesito una furgoneta y recorrer el mundo —respondió ella al instante.

—El plan te lo compro, la furgoneta… habrá que hablarlo.

—¿Y si te vienes? —preguntó— Un par de días o tres —Parecía nerviosa y a punto de arrepentirse—, antes de las fechas importantes y las cenas familiares.

—¿Quieres que haga de novio y horrorice a tu hermana?

—Y que conquistes a mis padres. Aunque el pelo largo no les va a gustar.

—Hecho.

* * *

Las navidades llegaron antes incluso de que pudiéramos tachar los días en el calendario. Pasamos del Expreso y viajamos desde Hogsmeade hasta la casa de los padres de Lily en moto.

Era bien entrada la noche, seguramente quedaría ya poco para el amanecer, cuando llegamos. La familia Evans vivía en una zona de chalets con jardín y calles sin salida, donde los niños podían jugar sin peligros, alejados de la creciente contaminación de las zonas urbanas. La chica me indicó que me detuviese en el número siete.

Subimos las escaleras con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Me dejó en la habitación de invitados y, con un beso, se marchó a la suya.

—Mis padres llegan en una hora —susurró a la mañana siguiente mientras me acariciaba la espalda desnuda con las yemas de los dedos—. He pensado que querrías desayunar algo.

Me desperecé; lo de despertar nunca fue mi fuerte.

—Llevo sin desayunar desde tercero —contesté con voz ronca—, pero sí, no estaría bien que tus padres me vieran en pelotas.

—¡Sirius! ¿No te podías dejar los calzoncillos puestos?

—No los llevaba, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —bromeé metiendo la mano debajo de las sábanas. Ella sonrió, algo avergonzada.

—Te espero abajo.

Chaqueta de cuero, camiseta de manga larga, vaqueros, moño mal hecho y sombrero después, bajé saltando los escalones de dos en dos, un poco perdido en aquella propiedad.

—¿Lily?

—¡Aquí! —exclamó ella. Seguí su voz hasta dar con una biblioteca.

Las paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías eternas que llegaban hasta el techo. A la izquierda de la entrada había un cuadro de un barquito.

Pero no fue eso lo que captó mi atención.

—¡Tenéis un tocadiscos!

—Tenemos un tocadiscos.

—Y tendréis algo digno de un tocadiscos —continué.

—A Paganini.

—Joder, Lily, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Un poquito de marcha.

—Lo más fuerte que te puedo ofrecer es a los Rollings; la música de salvajes no entra en esta casa, Black.

—O sea que se podría decir que los Rollings es la línea que separa el salvajismo de Paganini —respondí, burlón.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Esas no son palabras para una señorita.

Me tendió el vinilo con el título de Aftermarth, lo coloqué con sumo cuidado. El gemido que producía la aguja al rozar contra el disco, justo antes de empezar a sonar, se me antojaba la octava maravilla del mundo.

Primero la guitarra, después la batería. El último Mick Jagger y, como no podía ser de otra manera, yo.

—«I see a red door and I want to pain it black» —comencé a berrear—. «No colours anymore, I want them to turn in black».

Lily sonreía. Me escuchaba en silencio y se movía de un lado a otro. Yo me meneaba, cantaba, me sentía una jodida estrella del rock.

—«I could not foresee this thing hapening to you».

Una breve pausa, después la música volvió a romper. Tomé la mano de la chica. Ella se zafó.

—No, no, no, ¡Sirius! Yo hago de público.

—¡Lily! No seas sosa, venga, que va a empezar la siguiente, ¡no! —exclamé tirando de ella— No te sientes, ¡vaya público de mierda!

Tiré el sombrero a un lado del cuarto, con la otra mano deshice el moño. Sostenía el aire como si fuera un micrófono. El micrófono se transformaba en una guitarra, después en un bajo, por último en unas baquetas. Llegó un punto en el que la chica no pudo contenerse más: se levantó, tímida al principio; tardó poco en comenzar a cantar. Su pelo rizado rebotaba en todas las direcciones, alzaba la rodilla al ritmo de la música y sonreía.

Joder, cómo recuerdo su sonrisa.

Ambos nos desternillábamos a carcajada limpia. Pataleábamos en el suelo. Saltábamos. Nos buscábamos sin que ninguno se atreviera a romper la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Lily?

La voz en la puerta rompió la magia.

—¿Mamá?

Me apresuré a bajar el volumen y a recogerme de nuevo el pelo. Por una vez en mi vida los modales aprendidos en casa de los Black iban a servir de algo.

—Este es Sirius —dijo la chica, acercándose a sus padres y posando un beso sobre la mejilla de cada uno.

—Madame —Saludé una vez que ambos hubieron entrado a la habitación—. Señor —le tendí la mano.

—Sus padres son magos —explicó— y la idea que tiene de los muggles la ha sacado de un libro, así que está —Frenó su discurso en seco, pensativa, intentando encontrar la expresión correcta para nuestro peculiar caso— explorando.

—Muy bien, Sirius —intervino su madre—. Tu hermana tiene que estar a punto de llegar —prosiguió dirigiéndose esta vez a su hija—, ¿por qué no vais poniendo la mesa? Luego nos contáis el resto.

—Vale, ¿viene Vernon? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí, cielo.

La chica hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más.

Efectivamente, no había pasado ni un cuarto de hora cuando la cerradura de la puerta volvió a sonar.

—¿De quién es la moto que está aparcada en la puerta?

Las hermanas eran como el día y la noche. Petunia tenía el pelo rubio, corto, recogido en una coleta y vestía con un recatado vestido primaveral. Sus ojos oscuros me escudriñaron. Detrás de ella entró un chico algo más alto que yo, con unos grandes brazos y… todo grande. Era superlativo.

—Mía —respondí—. Hola, soy Sirius, un compañero de Lily. Encantado.

Les ofrecí el saludo de la misma forma que lo había hecho minutos atrás con los señores Evans. Ella se limitó a asentir y a encaminarse hacia la cocina. Vernon agarró mi mano con la fuerza de ocho como él. Yo estaba seguro de que unos segundos más y me hubiera quedado sin ella.

La comida fue… tensa. Petunia hablaba y hablaba. Que si había mucha gente en la consulta, que si no le había llegado el paquete, que si le tenían que dar las notas. De vez en cuando su padre la interrumpía para ir por otros derroteros, pero entonces ella volvía a la carga. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que estaba evitando el tema.

—Entonces, Sirius, ¿sois todos magos en tu familia? —preguntó el señor Evans.

Petunia se atragantó.

Vernon miró hacia otro lado.

Lily se removió incómoda.

—Papá, ellos... —Se tomó un segundo para pensar en cómo quitarme ese marrón de encima— son diferentes. No creo que Sirius quiera hablar del tema.

—No, no importa —respondí—. Mi familia es una de las más amplias y antiguas de la comunidad mágica, dicen que existe desde al menos la Edad Media. Tenemos un tapiz enorme en casa con los retratos y nombres de todos. Muchísimas familias en la comunidad mágica están relacionadas o tienen algún pariente lejano que lleva mi apellido. Ahora los Tonks —me dirigí a Lily—, también los Potter. La madre de James creo que es mi tía o algo así…

—Las comidas familiares deben ser insufribles —comentó Petunia con aquella mueca siempre presente. Todos nos echamos a reír y así se zanjó el tema.

La sobremesa fue larga. Habían pasado pocos meses desde las últimas vacaciones, pero había mucho que contar. Lily y yo nos escaqueamos de recoger y subimos a tumbarnos en su cama.

La habitación era amplia, con papel pintado de color blanco y azul en un tono pastel. Un escritorio ocupaba casi la totalidad del espacio, así como el armario. Estaba cotilleando una montaña de libros cuando la lechuza negra de los Black se posó en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Y eso?

—Hablando de… —Abrí la ventana con cuidado para no golpear al animal. Desaté la carta de su pata, le acaricié y el ave desapareció en el horizonte— Es mi padre. Que me voy mañana por la mañana.

—Pero si acabas de llegar. ¿Por qué?

—No lo dice. Esto me huele como el culo —dije arrojando el pergamino a la mesa, hastiado—. Lo siento.

* * *

El resto del día sucedió sin ningún imprevisto: salimos a pasear y a disfrutar del frío invernal. Después cenamos fuera, nos emborrachamos y volvimos haciendo eses hasta caer los dos de nuevo en su cama.

—Sirius —susurró entre risotadas—. No hagas ruido.

La camiseta y los pantalones empezaban a ser un impedimento así que me los quité sin pensar demasiado. Más tarde me estiré sobre el colchón.

—Estás desnudo, Black. ¿Qué diría tu gran árbol genealógico al respecto?

—¿De mi desnudez? —pregunté.

—De que te vayas a acostar con una nacida de muggles.

—Posiblemente nada. Es un tapiz, no habla.

Ella se deshizo también de su ropa hasta que solo le quedaron puestas las bragas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y se acercó para besarme.

—Soy virgen, Sirius —Se llevó las manos a la cara. Estábamos mareados y prácticamente inconscientes; la verdadera sorpresa fue que no nos hubiera dado un coma etílico por el camino.

—Mi única experiencia sexual ha sido con Alecto Carrow, así que yo gano.

Se mordió el labio, indecisa.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? —pregunté— ¿Estamos siquiera saliendo, Lily? O sea, todo el mundo lo ha dado por hecho —necesité unos segundo para poder continuar—, yo lo he dado por hecho, pero eso no significa que sea real.

—Estás llorando.

—Tú también.

—No sé cuándo te convertiste en una persona tan importante —prosiguió.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo, entonces? —le interrumpí.

—¿Y tú?

Aún no alcanzo a comprender por qué todo aquello se desvaneció, supongo que en su momento parecía mucho más complicado.

Quizás lo era.

Nos abrazamos desnudos debajo de las sábanas, con los ojos llorosos y un montón de cosas en las que pensar. El silencio invadió la habitación, pero las dudas rebotaban en las paredes y no nos dejaban dormir.

—¿Podemos fingir que esto no ha pasado?

De esta manera, hicimos creer a todo Hogwarts que seguíamos juntos. De esta manera, nos intentamos convencer de que, efectivamente, éramos lo que podíamos haber sido.


	17. TIE YOUR MOTHER DOWN

**CAPÍTULO XV**  
TIE YOUR MOTHER DOWN

_«Family ties, in fact I don't think I ever heard_   
_A single little civil word from those guys_   
_But you know I don't give a light_   
_I'm gonna make out all right»_

* * *

Las cosas iban a explotar; lo sabíamos todos desde hacía muchos años. Y, sin embargo, seguíamos luchando para que no fuera así.

Recuerdo esa tarde porque se me quedó grabada a fuego.

Conozco lo que se dice de los sangre pura. Sé que muchos piensan que cuando somos pequeños se nos educa a golpe de varita. Que nos encierran en cuartos oscuros cuando nos portamos mal y que nos obligan a matar cabras en rituales. No son más que gilipolleces. Jamás, ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni ninguna otra persona me levantó la mano. Nos castigaban, sí, pero no de diferente forma que a cualquier otro niño. Nos mimaban, sí, mucho más que a cualquier otro niño.

Quizás era porque mis trastadas no eran más que un juego. Quizás porque siempre fui lo que se podría denominar un hijo modelo, pero un día descubrí que el pensamiento general no estaba demasiado desencaminado.

Aquel día.

Aquel día que me sigue persiguiendo.

Si soy completamente sincero, no sé si volvería a irme de casa de los Black. Y que me tachen de monstruo como lo hacen con ellos. No me importa, puede que hasta me lo merezca. Se retractarían si conocieran qué es vivir con el desprecio de las personas que alguna vez quisieron más que a nadie. Personas que me cuidaron y que no volveré a ver nunca más.

Era la noche del veinticinco de diciembre, Navidad, y, si no recuerdo mal, el año 1976. Nunca se me dieron demasiado bien las fechas. Normalmente, aquellos acontecimientos que para el resto del mundo se clasificaban como «especiales», en nuestra casa se limitaban a ser otra comida normal y corriente —a excepción del cambio de año, en el que mi madre preparaba una de aquellas fiestas, famosas por sus lujos, su derroche y, sobre todo, por su anfitriona—. Cada uno comía a lo suyo y Walburga se encargaba de llevar las conversaciones que sucedían en la mesa. Mientras tanto, Regulus y yo engullíamos lo más rápido que nos permitía nuestra mandíbula, deseando acabar para salir escopetados de la mesa y largarnos, cada cual a su correspondiente cuarto.

Aquel día supe que algo iba mal porque había comida demasiado cara para una cena cualquiera. También porque mi madre canturreaba y había encendido unos candelabros de más. Luego estaba mi padre, más tenso que de costumbre. Se me antojó la idea de que alguien le hubiera metido un palo por el culo.

Fue el primer día que nos hablaron de él. «El que no debe ser nombrado». Había rumores desde hacía algunos años, pero casi siempre los mayores nos instaban a que no les diéramos importancia alguna. Éramos demasiado pequeños para cuestionarlo, desobedecer y hacer lo contrario. Cuando crecí, empecé a evitar el tema por las posibles consecuencias que esto podía acarrearme.

—Vuestra madre y yo hemos decidido que ya sois lo suficientemente mayores como para que os vayamos contando ciertas cosas —dijo Orion, rompiendo uno de aquellos silencios tan atípicos.

Aproveché para meterme un puñado de caviar en la boca, todo con lo que pudo mi tenedor. Obviamente, mi madre me miró con reproche; seguramente en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese regañado por tal comportamiento, pero no es como si fuera a interrumpir a su marido en aquel momento que se me antojaba tan importante.

—La familia Black ha decidido colaborar con el Lord. Actualmente es lo que más nos conviene a todos. Se está convirtiendo en una persona muy influyente. Que nos haya ofrecido unirnos a sus filas es todo un honor que no podemos rechazar.

Notaba a mi corazón latir más y más rápido en el pecho. Apretaba mis manos contra los reposabrazos de la silla y mi boca continuaba rumiando aquel contenido negruzco que ya era prácticamente líquido, pero que no me sentía capaz de tragar.

—Supongo que ya habéis escuchado rumores —Tomó la palabra madre—, pero vuestra prima Bellatrix ha sido la primera en dar tan importante paso. Según tenemos entendido es la única mujer que forma parte de sus filas. Vuestro padre recibió su marca hace dos meses, mientras estábais en Hogwarts —Orion remangó su camisa hasta llegar al codo y pudimos ver aquella serpiente de color negro enroscándose en una calavera. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta—. Vosotros la recibiréis al llegar ambos a la mayoría de edad, ya está acordado. Yo por mi parte no…

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Se quedó muda. Poco después entendí que era porque me había levantado del asiento como un resorte. Si iba a recibir la marca después de la mayoría de edad de Regulus, significaba que en menos de un año pasaría a formar parte de un grupo de idiotas con ganas de suicidarse.

—No.

No grité, pero el eco hizo que mi voz pareciese más violenta.

—Sirius, siéntate ahora mismo —ordenó Orion.

—No —La arteria carótida se empezaba a acentuar cada vez más en el cuello de mi padre. Las manos de mi madre se movían nerviosas. Mi hermano simplemente no se movía—. No voy a convertirme en un asesino ni en un pirado. ¡Ni siquiera habéis preguntado qué pensábamos! Tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad, Reg?

Estaba calmado. No lo habían pensado bien, seguro. Éramos demasiado pequeños como para unirnos a los Mortífagos. Esperaba que la afirmación de mi hermano les hiciera entrar en razón; sin embargo, no recibí respuesta alguna.

El gilipollas de Regulus Black se limitó a agachar la mirada y jugar con el tenedor entre sus manos. Y, mientras tanto, yo sentía la ira acumulándose a mi alrededor. Era imbécil. ¿Por qué no me apoyaba? Siempre lo hacíamos. No entendía por qué no era capaz de ponerse de mi lado en un asunto tan importante.

—Sirius, siéntate y pide perdón —instó mi madre con aquella voz tranquila y serena, pero que no dejaba de ser firme.

No hice caso porque mis piernas no me respondían. Mi cerebro gritaba que obedeciese, me tragase el ego y borrón y cuenta nueva. Sabía que estaba a tiempo de rectificar y que mis acciones no tuvieran consecuencia alguna, que quedaran escondidas en el papel pintado de las paredes. Pero no podía. El rostro de mis amigos se desdibujó en mi retina. Los ojos se me aguaron y no sabía si era por rabia, frustración, pena o todo a la vez.

Tenía miedo. Era vox populi que todo el que se uniera a sus filas estaba bajo los mandatos de Voldemort. No es que fuera simplemente purista; es que uno de sus fines era acabar con los sangre sucia. Después vendrían los muggles, más tarde los mestizos, los últimos serían todos los que se opusiera a él. No había que ser muy listo para saber que acabaría con la humanidad entera si hacía falta.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No lo entendéis?

Claro que no lo hacían. Debería haberlo supuesto antes. Slytherin no era la casa elegida para ellos, para nosotros, por nuestros valores. Era una manera de apartarnos de la escoria. Era una simple excusa para no ver que, aquellas personas a las que tanto odiaban, no eran en nada diferente a ellos. No lo hacían porque no compartían cuarto, ni vida, ni casa, ni nada. Aquel desconocimiento era el que les permitía tener la mente serena y alejada de todo remordimiento.

—Ellos… Nacidos de muggles. Yo vivo con ellos, no…

—Ahí está el problema —continuó mi padre—. En que vives con ellos. Avisé a tu madre de que no deberíamos haberte dejado continuar con tus estudios en Hogwarts después de entrar en Gryffindor, pero tu buen comportamiento nos puso en la pista de lo contrario. Sin embargo, parece que yo estaba en lo cierto.

—Así que como estoy bajo riesgo de pensar por mí mismo, lo mejor es obligarme a entrar en una secta. Oh, claro. Es una decisión extremadamente madura por tu parte, padre.

—Regulus, cariño —volvió a hablar Walburga—, sube a tu cuarto.

—No, Regulus se queda —ordené.

Mi padre se levantó y se colocó a mi lado. Por aquel entonces él era más alto que yo y esto le daba una posición de superioridad que a mí no me gustaba una mierda. Pero os recuerdo que soy Sirius Black; más que acojonarme, hice de tripas corazón y me permití el lujo de sonreír.

Tomé una gran respiración y me preparé para soltar todo lo que había estado callando durante tantos años. El veneno de las serpientes que ellos tanto adoraban. Aquel mal genio que, prácticamente, nos venía en el ADN.

—¡Prefiero dejar esta casa antes que unirme a la causa de Voldemort! —Grité, y mi enfado se fundió con el mármol del suelo. Grité porque estaba más cabreado que nunca. Grité porque tenía miedo. Porque sabía que desde aquel momento me convertiría en lo que ellos llamaban «traidor a la sangre». Porque era consciente de lo que venía después. Pero, sobre todo, grité porque ya había estado callado demasiado tiempo. Cuando alguien lo hace en casa de los Black se sabe que algo no va bien. Grité, ¿y por qué no? La calma en la que parecían estar sumidos los demás me estaba matando.

—No pronuncies su nombre, Sirius Black —ordenó mi padre.

—Me sorprende que te gusten tan poco los nacidos de muggles —Di un paso en su dirección y, aunque él no cedió ni una pizca de terreno, yo tampoco retrocedí—. ¿Por qué no le contamos a mamá que con tu liga de viejos verdes os regodeáis en lo mucho que os pondría que os calentase la polla alguna de esas sangre sucia? Que acabaríais con ellas, pero no sin antes meterles el rabo hasta la garganta. Qué asco me das, ¿por qué no empiezas a beber menos? Así podrás ser al menos consciente de las barbaridades que dices.  
»Qué envidia me debes de tener —continué, sin poder frenar las palabras que brotaban descontroladas de mis labios—, sabiendo que yo tengo la oportunidad de magrearme con ellas y a ti ni se te acercan —Me aproximé más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron.

Orion siempre ha sido difícil de provocar. Intenta aparentar que es de hielo y la gran mayoría de las veces lo consigue. Pensaba haberlo visto entrar en cólera alguna vez, pero no había sido nada comparado con ese día. Lógico, por otra parte. Agarró el cuello de mi camisa y, juraría que, más rojo que nunca, me arrastró hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, con un golpe seco. Mis costillas se quejaron y una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro. Él intentó no perder más los estribos.

—Sube a tu cuarto —ordenó, recobrando la compostura.

Me zafé de su agarre. Ni siquiera era firme.

—Estoy harto, padre —Le di la espalda y caminé hasta mi madre—. Estoy harto de que siempre que vamos a cualquier parte me miren como si hubiera cometido un pecado tan solo por existir. Por formar parte de esta familia. No encajo en ningún sitio. No encajo en esta casa y no encajo en Gryffindor. Y lo he intentado, lo he intentado de verdad. No alcanzo a comprender por qué tienes que entrar a los sitios como si te pertenecieran. No entiendo por qué tienes que mirar a todo el mundo como si fueran peores que tú. No entiendo por qué te avergüenzas de que no sea como tú.

»Cada vez que preguntan si es cierto que no estoy en Slytherin, madre, siempre que lo hacen sonríes de esa manera: hueca. Y después tienes que sacar a relucir cómo ganamos el último partido de quidditch, o mi última nota en yo qué sé qué asignatura, o cualquier otra gilipollez que no viene a cuento porque no eres capaz de no avergonzarte. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Ya me he hartado. Ya he tenido suficiente. Si para que estéis orgullosos de mí tengo que venderme, matar a mis amigos e ir en contra de mi moral, te puedes meter tu aprobación por el culo, que seguro que te folla más de lo que lo hace mi padre.

»Y tú… Regulus. Eres un cobarde.

Sin embargo, aquellas últimas palabras se ahogaron en mis labios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en el suelo, retorciéndome sobre mí mismo. No lo sentía porque no sentía nada más que dolor. Los gritos desgarraban mi garganta. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en que aquello parase y, como si alguien estuviera escuchando mis plegarias, la calma volvió a inundar la sala, sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Me quedé inmóvil no sé durante cuánto tiempo. No importaba.

—Deberías recoger tus cosas, Sirius —intervino Walburga, implacable.

Me lo había ganado a pulso, ¿cierto? En el fondo estaba deseando romper la estúpida paz que envolvía Grimmauld Place.

Si una parte de mi cargo de conciencia desapareció, otro más fuerte y mil veces más pesado se adhirió a un rincón de mi cabeza.

Seguía lo suficientemente envalentonado como para levantarme con la cabeza bien alta y caminar escaleras arriba, ignorando el dolor de mis articulaciones. No iba a permitir un gesto de debilidad. No iba a permitir que me vieran marchar con el rabo entre las piernas.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba listo para irme. Tener la mayoría de edad era una gran ventaja, sobre todo a la hora de empaquetar las cosas.

Por mi cabeza seguía rondando aquella pregunta: «¿Qué había hecho?», pero todavía tenía demasiada adrenalina recorriendo mis venas como para que mi cerebro entendiese las consecuencias. De hecho, terminé de echar toda la leña al fuego. Cogí de mi mochila un banderín de Gryffindor y lo pegué a la pared. Repetí el mismo procedimiento con la foto mal recortada de una revista en la que salía una tía prácticamente en bolas —que James había decidido aquella mañana que era un buen regalo de Navidad— y me preparé para marchar.

Cuando me giré, vi a mi hermano en el marco de la puerta.

No le miré a la cara. Sabía que si lo hacía me terminaría derrumbando. Sabía lo que encontraría y sabía que no sería capaz de irme. No le miré. No le miré y a día de hoy me sigo preguntando qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera atrevido a girar el rostro. En su lugar, lo aparté de la puerta con un golpe y me dirigí escaleras abajo, con la maleta quejándose escalón tras escalón en mi descenso hacia el recibidor.

Ninguno de mis progenitores estaba allí. No es como si estuviera esperando una despedida.

Cerré de un portazo y caminé. Caminé sin saber a dónde ir. Sin saber dónde parar. La lluvia de diciembre me acogió como una manta helada que sentía hasta los huesos. Los villancicos mal cantados que escuchaba de calle en calle funcionaban como una penosa banda sonora. Y allí, con aquel panorama de mierda, fue cuando finalmente fui consciente de todo. Y allí, en medio de una calle, fue cuando me derrumbé y comencé a llorar. Lloré como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Lloré y noté cómo me ahogaba paso a paso. Los recuerdos me asaltaban sin compasión, uno detrás de otro.

Eran monstruos, eran asesinos, eran culpables, eran detestables, pero ellos eran también mi familia. Recordaba a mi madre abrazarme en los días malos y a mi padre consolarme en las noches peores. Recordaba mis insultos tontos hacia Regulus, que iba corriendo a que algún adulto le ayudase. Me venían a la cabeza imágenes de Narcissa metiéndose con cualquier cosa que se le antojase y que tuviera que ver conmigo. Pero sobre todo recordaba a Bellatrix.

Y ahora tenía que dejar todo aquello atrás. Porque el «nosotros» había dejado de existir. Ahora era «yo» y eran «ellos»: dos cosas que jamás volverían a ser una.  
Me quité el agua, los mocos y las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de la camisa y desaparecí de allí rumbo a la única persona que podía comprender qué pasaba por mi cabeza y, de paso, abusar un poco de su hospitalidad.

Castle Combe siempre ha sido precioso, especialmente en Navidad. Si aquella noche en Londres tan solo llovía, allí nevaba. Extendí la mano sintiéndome como un completo imbécil, hasta que uno de aquellos copos se posó sobre ella y se convirtió instantáneamente en agua. Aquel gesto provocó que rompiese de nuevo en un llanto inconsolable. Bajé la calle sin darme demasiada prisa. Desde la ventana vi a Andrómeda y a Ted. Dora jugaba en el suelo, se intentaba llevar algo a la boca y sus padres se lo impedían una y otra vez. Me quedé observando la escena durante no sé cuánto tiempo, supongo que para terminar de hundirme en la mierda. Ted giró el rostro y me vio allí plantado, en medio de la calle. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó del sofá.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó, bajando el par de trancos que tenía hasta la calle—. Por Helga, Sirius, vamos, ven, entra. Tienes que estar helado.

Nadie me preguntó nada, porque, al parecer, no hacía falta. Pero aquel silencio era aplastante y al final fui yo el que determinó acabar con aquella incómoda sensación.  
—Me he ido de casa —empecé. Ninguno de los otros trató de frenarme, la verdad es que lo agradecí. Las palabras al ser pronunciadas parecían más reales—. No quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad, pero sí que me gustaría quedarme un par de días si no es mucho pedir. Al menos hasta que encuentre otro sitio al que ir. Y, de verdad, no hace falta que estéis con esas caras tan largas por mi culpa.

Recuerdo que sonreí. Y no porque estuviera feliz, sino porque ellos se lo merecían. También recuerdo que la enana tuvo una de sus entradas triunfales; por aquella época, aunque pequeña, ya era todo un torbellino.

Nadie volvió a hablar de los Black, de Voldemort y de los sangre sucia. Al menos no aquella noche.


	18. TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

**CAPÍTULO XVI**  
TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

_«Tonight's the night_   
_It's gonna be alright_   
_'Cause I love you girl_   
_Ain't nobody gonna stop us now»_

* * *

—¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? —preguntó Andrómeda— No es molestia, te lo prometo. Podemos ponerte una cama aquí, en el salón.

—No hace falta, de verdad. Además, quiero ver a mis amigos.

Me despedí de los tres con un nudo en la garganta. Después la llamarada verde me tragó.

James me esperaba al otro lado.

—¡Tío! Ven, vamos a subir las cosas. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ha pasado? No explicabas mucho en tu carta. ¿Walbur te ha dado carpetazo o qué?

Me sacudí la ceniza de los hombros y le abracé. Me sentía abandonado, miserable. Estuve tentado de quedarme allí toda la vida, sobre el hombro de James, y que a él no le quedase otro remedio que consolarme eternamente.

—Ahora no, ¿vale?

Respondió al abrazo confuso, extrañado, posiblemente preocupado.

—Claro, colega. Vamos, te enseño un poco esto.

Era una casa amplia y de concepto abierto. Tenía grandes cristaleras que daban al campo y unas modernas escaleras que conectaban los dos pisos superiores. La habitación de James estaba en la buhardilla.

—Mira, este es tu rincón —respondió orgulloso enseñándome el colchón que había puesto en una de las esquinas de su cuarto—. Tenemos habitación de invitados, pero me parece mucho más divertido que durmamos juntos. Bueno, no juntos— se corrigió a sí mismo instantáneamente—. Al lado, quiero decir. Aunque si lo prefieres puedo apañarte…

—Está genial, Jimmy.

* * *

Fueron las vacaciones más largas de mi vida. Cinco días; pero cinco días en la más absoluta de las mierdas. No dormía y, cuando lo conseguía, no era capaz de salir de la cama hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. James me obligaba a dar un paseo todos los días y yo solo podía pensar en aquella cena infernal que se me antojaba ya tan lejana.

—Sirius —Euphemia cocinaba estupendamente, pero yo no tenía ni el paladar ni el estómago preparados para disfrutarlo—, ¿de verdad que no quieres un poco más?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

Las noches pasaban y nada parecía cambiar.

La mañana del uno de enero, James me despertó antes de que el sol saliera. Teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior nos habíamos pillado un pedo de cojones, lo que menos me apetecía aquella mañana era madrugar.

—Tienes que venir —susurró de nuevo.

—Déjame en paz, pesado —murmuré, más dormido que despierto.

—No me obligues a tirarte un cubo de agua a la cabeza.

Como no había nadie más insistente —y por insistente quiero decir un coñazo de ser humano— que James, no me quedó más remedio que hacer caso y bajar en aquel pijama prestado que me quedaba ridículamente pequeño.

—Vamos, ven. Vas a flipar.

Los esfuerzos de mi amigo por subirme un poco la moral, los ánimos y, en general, las ganas de vivir, habían resultado ser una completa pérdida de tiempo. Le estaba agradecido por las molestias, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

O eso pensaba yo.

—He conseguido algo. Como regalo de año nuevo —James estaba completamente emocionado. Iba dando saltos, las manos le temblaban. Parecía que la sorpresa era para él—. Está hecha un poco chatarra… quiero decir, hay que arreglarla, pero tiene futuro. ¡Godric! Te va a encantar.

Me dejé llevar sin mucho convencimiento.

—De verdad, tío —insistió—. Merecerá la pena.

—Te odio, James.

—Me dejarás de odiar cuando lo veas.

Allí, recortada en la lejanía, iluminada por la luz de la luna, estaba ella. No me quedo corto si digo que fue amor a primera vista. El amanecer me sorprendió observándola. Miré a James antes de acercarme, él asintió. Lo hice; me encaminé hacia ella con cuidado y la rocé con la yema de mis dedos.

—Es… preciosa.

—Una Triumph de los cincuenta. Ya te he dicho que va a haber que arreglarla, pero…

—Ahora mismo te besaría —interrumpí.

James se removió, incómodo.

—¿Cómo la has conseguido? ¿La has comprado? Tiene que valer una pasta.

—Es un regalo. Esas cosas no se cuentan.

Miré a mi jodido mejor amigo y entendí una vez más por qué era tan especial. Potter y sus ideas de caballo que tanto me flipaban.

Que me acababa de regalar una puta moto.

—Vale. Ahora solo tengo una pregunta.

El otro me miró, extrañado.

—¿Cómo coño la llevamos a Hogwarts?


	19. BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY

**CAPÍTULO XVII**  
BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY

_«Too late, my time has come_  
_Sends shivers down my spine_  
_Body's aching all the time»_

* * *

El ciclo lunar se terminó convirtiendo en una rutina en la que todos quedamos atrapados. Desde que habíamos conseguido convertirnos en animagos —aunque, siendo francos, a Peter le seguía costando—, todo era mucho más sencillo y no nos sentíamos tan mal por dejar a Remus solo en los que posiblemente eran los peores momentos de su vida. Yo me encargaba de que el lobo no le hiciera daño a nada ni a nadie y James se ocupaba de que el lobo no se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Peter vigilaba que nadie se acercase a la casa de los gritos, porque si lo que pretendían era «pasar una noche de terror», lo iban a conseguir.

Hacíamos un buen equipo.

Los días de luna llena también tenían su propio itinerario. Este consistía en coger algún juego, libro o cualquier chorrada que se nos cruzase por la cabeza y pasar la tarde en la Casa de los Gritos, intentando distraer a Remus de lo que le esperaba.

En aquella ocasión, el entretenimiento era un pequeño recorte de una revista muggle que James llevaba queriendo usar desde hacía más tiempo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ¿Que cuál era el encabezado? Verdad o atrevimiento. La dinámica del juego era sencilla. Vaya, que tan sólo hay que conocer el título para saber las instrucciones.

Recuerdo que esa noche hicimos muchas payasadas. Recuerdo a Peter poniéndose rojo porque tenía que confesar cuándo se había hecho su última paja, a Remus poniéndose rojo porque a James le había tocado restregarse contra él y a James y a mí partiéndonos de risa, esperando nuestro turno para ver quién de los dos contestaba de manera más basta o conseguía hacer más el ridículo.

Terminé yo.

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento? —preguntó James.

—Atrevimiento.

—Besa a la persona más guapa del cuarto.

—Lupin —No sé decir qué me pasaba en las últimas semanas con Remus. Os juro que no puedo. Simplemente me giré, más por impulso que por convicción propia. De repente, ese juego no me pareció tan divertido como en las rondas anteriores. Sentía la mirada de mis amigos como si fueran mil en vez de tres. Me empecé a poner nervioso y salí de aquella situación de la única manera que sabía: ser un payaso—. Muévete, hay un espejo detrás de ti.

Y haciendo el paripé salí airoso.

Estaba comenzando a tener una obsesión malsana con Remus. Ya no era que quisiera estar con él todo el rato; es que cuando no estábamos juntos me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando en él, incluso reviviendo momentos pasados. Y lo peor de todo: sonriendo como un subnormal. Más de una vez su fantasma se había colado en mis fantasías y yo le había rogado en sueños que me follase como a un chucho. Sobra decir que mis plegarias no habían sido escuchadas.

Sí, era consciente de lo que significaba esto. No, no me quería dar por aludido.

Si nos ponemos a decir verdades el problema no era que fuera un tío. Es que era mi amigo, mi puto mejor amigo. No tenía explicación lógica. Para mí ese sentimiento era como… como si me gustase McGonagall. Que no era normal, coño. Y, aun así, no podía dejar de comportarme como el penoso protagonista de un drama barato. Durante las clases observaba cómo el pelo le caía sobre los ojos y él se empeñaba en colocarlo en el mismo lugar. Cómo durante los desayunos se manchaba la nariz con la mantequilla y fruncía el ceño antes de limpiársela. Su gesto sereno cada vez que se concentraba en la lectura. Joder. Le estaría observando durante horas y no, aquello no era normal. No. Era. Normal.

Necesitaba salir de allí y lo necesitaba ya.

—Deberíamos prepararnos ya. Llevo hoy yo las mochilas a la Sala Común. Id tirando.

Caminé con paso ligero por el túnel hasta estar de nuevo en Hogwarts. Creo que lo mejor que pudimos hacer —ya no en el colegio sino en la vida— fue el Mapa del Merodeador. Ahorraba tiempo y muchas explicaciones. Además, molaba un huevo. Me permitió estar en nuestro cuarto en tiempo record. Lo primero era el pasadizo del Hall —que es terriblemente curioso porque, aunque son escaleras de bajada, desemboca en el tercer piso—.

Guardé el mapa. No tenía por qué encontrarme con nadie; a esas alturas todos debían de estar pensando en meterse en la cama. Todos menos el jodido Quejicus. De él no había una cosa que no me molestase. Desde su manera de andar, hasta su pelo —que, o tenía un serio problema con la gomina, o llevaba sin lavarse desde la Edad Media—, además de esa asquerosa mueca que siempre paseaba. Bueno, la mueca y la cara en general. Verle hacía que se me pusieran los pelos como escarpias. Lo que sentía hacia él era un asco irracional.

Éramos crueles, lo sé. Eso no significa que él no fuera igual con nosotros. Tampoco estoy buscando ningún tipo de justificación: éramos críos que tenían peleas de críos.  
Como no había suficiente pasillo para los dos —nótese el sarcasmo—, el imbécil de Snape se pegó todo lo que pudo —y más— a mí solo para darme un codazo y que la mochila de Peter se cayese al suelo. Primero pensé en pegarle una hostia. Luego se me ocurrió algo mejor.

—Eh, Quejicus. ¿Podemos hacer una tregua por hoy? —pregunté, recogiendo la mochila del suelo e intentando poner la misma cara que le ponía a mi madre de pequeño cuando no quería comerme el brócoli. Snape solo asintió, sin demasiada convicción—. Ve al Sauce Boxeador y golpea el nudo más grande que veas. Se abrirá un pasadizo, entra y síguelo. Encontrarás algo increíble al otro lado.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque merecerá la pena. Tú sabrás, Severus.

Y me marché de allí sabiendo que un slytherin no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella.

Después del encontronazo con el imbécil de Snape, continué mi camino hacia otro atajo: la estatua del Caballero Degollado. Me dejó en el séptimo piso. Una vez allí, después de recitarle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y pedirle junto a un par de piropos que abriese la entrada lateral a la Sala Común, pasé a los dormitorios. Dejé las cosas por medio y cerré la puerta por dentro —así nos ahorrábamos que algún cotilla entrase, no encontrase a nadie dentro, y fuera a contárselo a Merlín sabe quién—.

Para la vuelta me tomé mi tiempo. Quería llegar y ver la cara de Snape en el momento preciso. Quería darle tiempo para que se decidiera a hacerme caso. Sin embargo, el sorprendido al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos fui yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Se ha desmayado el muy subnormal? —le pregunté a James, que estaba saliendo del pasadizo con Snape en brazos.

—¿Se lo has dicho tú? —inquirió, terriblemente serio.

—Pues claro.

—¿Pero tú eres gilipollas, Sirius? Ve a ayudar a Peter. Esto ha sido demasiado, incluso para ti.

Y sin decir una palabra más se llevó a Snape al interior del Castillo, dejándome con una culpabilidad que tan solo estaba empezando a florecer.

Le hice caso porque no podía no hacerlo. Me transformé en perro y corrí todo lo que me permitieron las patas. Dentro encontré a un lobo más excitado de lo habitual, seguramente por tan inesperada visita. Odiaba tener que hacerle daño, pero aquella noche tuve que contenerle más de una vez. Y contenerle significaba clavar los dientes para hacerle retroceder, que el lobo aullase de dolor y querer morirme por dentro.

Recuerdo aquella como una de las peores lunas llenas. Fue una noche larga y cansada. James no volvió. A la semana siguiente me enteré de que le estuvo rogando a Snape durante horas que no le contase a nadie lo que había visto y que fue Dumbledore el que finalmente consiguió convencerle. A la mañana siguiente Remus estaba desorientado, sangrante y agotado. Peter y yo le dejamos en la enfermería con peor aspecto del habitual. Yo le dejé en la enfermería sabiendo que la había cagado.

* * *

Estuve tentado de abandonar las clases varias veces para comprobar si Remus había despertado por fin. Cada vez que exteriorizaba este pensamiento Peter me convencía de lo contrario.

—Deberías darle tiempo —decía—. No creo que esté muy contento contigo.

Y si James había conseguido que me sintiera mal y ver a Remus así me había hecho sentir peor, escuchar la tímida voz de Peter, el bueno de Peter, afirmando lo que yo ya pensaba solo hizo que quisiera desaparecer.

Después de tres horribles horas de clase por fin era libre.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería y avancé hasta la camilla en la que estaba Remus; Lily le acompañaba. Pero yo solo podía mirar a Remus. Y él no me miraba a mí.

El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos. Lo notaba golpear contra mi caja torácica. Quise acercarme a él pero Evans, tan coherente como siempre, me frenó. Fue una mano contra mi pecho y, sin embargo, a mí me pareció un muro inquebrantable. Me sacó de la enfermería, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

—Escucha, Sirius —dijo con voz calmada, mordiéndose el labio, tal y como hacía siempre que no sabía cómo explicarse—. Remus no quiere verte, no por ahora. Mira, no soy quién para echarte la bronca, pero empieza a pensar un poco antes de actuar, que ya no tienes quince años.

Y tras decir aquello su melena pelirroja se coló de nuevo en la enfermería, dejando a un estúpido Sirius Black plantado frente a la puerta.

* * *

Los tres días siguientes fueron un infierno. No podía dormir porque el remordimiento me estaba matando. Recordaba la escena una y otra vez. Quería volver atrás, pero no podía. No, no es que me arrepintiera, Snape se merecía un escarmiento, pero no podía soportar las miradas de reproche de mis compañeros. Sobre todo, no podía soportar que nadie me gritase. Si se hubieran enfadado conmigo, si me hubieran escupido a la cara lo niñato, imbécil y descuidado que había sido, posiblemente hubiesen descargado un poco mi conciencia. Pero no. Hacían como si todo fuese igual que de costumbre y, sin embargo, todos sabíamos que no lo era.

Al cuarto día, Remus se incorporó a las clases. Cojeaba un poco y yo sabía por qué.

Se sentó en el mismo sitio de siempre, a mi lado, pero nada más. Saludó a James y a Peter. Yo solía ir por separado, me solía dedicar una sonrisa especial y solo para mí. Una sonrisa que gritaba «sigo vivo, Canuto, creía que me iba a morir, pero no, he sobrevivido a otra luna». Sin embargo, mi turno nunca llegó. Ni una mirada cómplice, ni un cabeceo. Remus se limitaba a tomar apuntes, tan concentrado y aplicado como solía ser.

Aquello se prolongó durante el resto de la mañana.

No fui a comer porque, la verdad, no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir soportando su completa indiferencia. Me arrepentí más rápido de lo esperado, y es que me moría de hambre; nunca desayunaba y cuando llegaba la hora de comer estaba famélico, así que me puse las botas y bajé a las cocinas. Con suerte los elfos podrían apartarme un poco de la comida que fueran a servir. Vaya, seguro que sí.

Y allí estaba yo, haciéndole cosquillas a la pera sin saber lo que me esperaba al otro lado.

—¿Hola? —Tenía la mala costumbre de empezar a hablar antes de siquiera abrir las puertas. Normalmente daba igual, pero había días que me llevaba algunas sorpresas. Este fue uno de esos—. Hey, Gina, te veo bien.

Me di la vuelta y por mi cabeza pasó la idea de huir y esperar que el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta. Estúpida, lo sé, por eso me quedé e intenté ser lo más natural posible dentro de que Remus «El que no habla a Sirius», «El que no mira a Sirius», «El que evita a Sirius» y una larga lista de sobrenombres más, estaba allí plantado, mirándome por primera vez en prácticamente una semana.

—Hey.

Iba a ser el señor de los «hey». Iba a ser un «hey» tan grande que el resto de «heys» lo iban a flipar. Iba a ser un «hey» que mostrase lo seguro que estaba, que esa situación no me superaba y que iba a comer sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Terminó mostrando todo lo contrario y dejándome como un capullo integral. ¿Qué coño hacía Remus allí? La única conclusión posible era que él tampoco se veía con fuerzas para tener una escenita incómoda en el Gran Comedor.

Genial, fantástico, increíble. Íbamos a tener «la escenita incómoda» en las Cocinas.

Carraspeé. Me había imaginado esa conversación numerosas veces y, aunque las recordaba, la información parecía no llegar a mi cerebro.

—Bueno… Esto es súper entretenido, pero podemos seguir callados y sin mirarnos mientras como algo.

Imbécil. Era un imbécil total y Remus parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Eres increíble, de verdad.

Mentiría si dijese que esa no es una frase que la gente suela repetir en mi presencia. Alcé la vista.

—Ni siquiera te has dignado a pedirme perdón. Ni siquiera te has dignado a ir a Severus y pedirle perdón.

Despegué los labios. Iba a decir que a Quejicus ni agua, pero que a él sí que le había buscado. No obstante, Remus quería hablar. Remus tenía derecho a hablar y a que yo cerrase el hocico de una vez por todas.

La perorata de Remus se alargó durante varios minutos y lo cierto es que nunca he sido el mejor en prestar atención a las broncas.

—«Snape… Dumbledore… llamó… dijo que… monstruo… no… comprendes… asunto… una… piensa… el resto… joder… cómo… amigo… en ti… siempre… hacéis… no… mismo… piensa… hacer… hablar...».

Efectivamente, había perdido el hilo por completo. Mientras él hablaba, yo me limitaba a observarle y a pensar en mis cosas. Bueno, en sus cosas, en nuestras cosas, pero no en sus palabras. Mi cabeza repetía incesantemente dos palabras: «por fin». Por fin la bronca que necesitaba. Por fin me estaba hablando. Por fin podíamos arreglar las cosas.  
O quizás no.

Mis ojos se deslizaban por su pelo, sus labios, su ceño fruncido, sus manos temblorosas, llenas de rabia. Joder, le había echado de menos. Más que nunca. Prefería que estuviéramos encerrados en la cocina discutiendo —o escuchando su monólogo eternamente— a que no me mirase otro día más. Era demasiado. Lo era todo.

Y, como no había metido la pata lo suficiente yo, Sirius, de la casa Black, tercero de mi nombre, decidí que me iba a dejar llevar de nuevo y, de paso, cagarla un poco más.  
Me puse en pie, ni siquiera recordaba haberme sentado. Tres escasos pasos eran lo que nos separaba y un segundo fue lo que tardé en recorrerlos.

—Sirius, ¿acaso me estás escuchando?

Culpable.

Mis manos fueron directas a su nuca, a enredar mis dedos en su pelo. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y le besé. Le besé. Fue un beso de mierda, estuvo mal y no soy capaz de arrepentirme.

Me separó de él de un empujón. La verdad es que después de aquello esperaba una bofetada de propina. Me la merecía. Cerré los ojos, pero nunca sucedió. Cuando los abrí, vi a un joven más dolido que enfadado. No entendía nada, no me entendía ni a mí mismo.

—Pero, ¿de qué vas?

Y, sin decir nada más, se fue de las Cocinas dando un portazo tras de sí.

—¿Desea comer algo el señor? —La voz de Gina interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos corrosivos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí plantado. A juzgar por la cara de preocupación de la elfina, más del que pensaba.

—Eh… sí, claro. ¿Qué hay hoy?

Forcé una sonrisa e hice lo que mejor se me da: fingir que todo iba bien.


	20. JET AIRLINER

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**  
JET AIRLINER

_«Oh, oh big ol' jet airliner_   
_Don't carry me too far away_   
_Oh, oh big ol' jet airliner_   
_'Cause it's here that I've got to stay»_

* * *

Creo que estábamos en casa de Dorcas. Y digo «creo» porque lo cierto es que no recuerdo gran cosa de aquella noche. El alcohol y sus inevitables lagunas.

El juego de la botella se había convertido en obligado en aquellos eventos sociales desde que el Yo nunca empezó a parecer monótono.

—Dorcas con… —Lily dejó la frase en el aire mientras James volvía a hacer girar la botella —. Conmigo.

La pelirroja se giró hacia su amiga y posó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Peter se removía incómodo, James estaba rojo hasta la raíz, Remus miraba a sus manos, Mary se mordía el labio y yo observaba todo aquello, divertido. Quizás un poco celoso porque mi turno parecía no llegar. Marlene, cómo no, no había aparecido.

Remus y yo habíamos «arreglado las cosas». Después de casi un trimestre... como para no hacerlo. Aun así, nada parecía ser lo mismo y para mí eso era una gran patada en los cojones —o peor—. Intentaba convencerme de que no tenía la más mínima importancia, por supuesto; de que todo estaba en mi cabeza.

No era la primera vez que me engañaba y, por supuesto, no sería la última.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechábamos era que el destino, siempre caprichoso, ya tenía planeada la siguiente jugada.

—Sirius… —susurró James mirando como el vidrio vacío giraba sobre sí mismo, a punto de elegir a mi víctima —y Remus.

—Esto se pone interesante —bromeó Dorcas.

Lily sonreía; le guiñó un ojo al lobo. Remus no parecía saber dónde meterse; se apartaba en pelo de la cara y escudriñaba el rostro de los allí presentes, buscando consuelo.

—Si tanto asco te da, tampoco te esfuerces —rumié.

—Oh, claro que no hay elección —recordó Lily—. Además, es solo un pico.

—Yo no pienso besarme con un chico —protestó Peter.

—No es tu turno, así que calla —le regañó James.

—Parad todos —Remus no necesitaba alzar la voz para que sus órdenes quedasen perfectamente claras.

A mí me entraron ganas de gritar algo como «¡Sí, amo!», pero me contuve, Merlín sabe por qué. Quizás aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracho. Tal vez me importaba demasiado la reacción de Lupin. Éste se levantó de su lugar en el círculo y caminó hasta llegar a mi lado.

—Solo un pico —advirtió.

Las cocinas se materializaron en mi mente y supe al instante a qué se refería. Segundos después, volvía a estar en su sitio.

—Siguiente ronda —anunció Lily—. Remus y… ¡Sirius!

—Joder, macho —se quejó James.

—Puede que no sea solo un pico, Remus —me carcajeé.

Esta vez fui yo el que rodeó a Mary.

—Las reglas son las reglas. Os ha tocado dos veces seguidas y eso es un señor morreo —recordó Dorcas. Parecía el puto libro de instrucciones.

—Me ha quedado perfectamente claro.

—Venga, tío. Es solo un juego —comenté.

Se rindió ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Me incliné, apoyé mi mano en su hombro y lo besé tan solo una vez. Me separé en seguida y él parpadeó desorientado, confuso. Claramente decepcionado.

—Dale, Lily —apremié.

Esa vez fue el turno de Dorcas y Peter. El chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y la otra lo disfrutó como nunca. Después fueron Mary y James.

—Peter y… ¡James!

—Oh, no —dijo el primero.

—Ni de coña —corroboró el segundo.

—Venga, joder —se quejó Meadowes.

—Estamos pringando todos —insistió Mary.

—Venga, chicos. A nuestros ojos seguiréis siendo los hombretones de siempre. Solo necesitamos un recuerdo con el que poneros en ridículo durante el brindis vuestras bodas —Lily los miró a ambos con esos penetrantes ojos verdes y ninguno fue capaz de llevar la contraria a tan exigente público.

—Me voy a tener que lavar la boca con lejía —lloriqueó James.

—Creo que esto se merece una señora celebración —dije—. Vamos a acabarnos esto de un trago y a sacar el licor, he visto por ahí un par de botellas que tenían buena pinta.  
—¡Chupitos! ¡chupitos! ¡chupitos! —James golpeaba el suelo con pies y manos al ritmo de su propia voz.

—¡Los vecinos, Jimmy!

—Joder, es verdad, perdón.

—Voy a por los vasitos, id tirando —ordenó Dorcas, abandonando el círculo.

—Sirius y…

—¡No puede ser! —esa vez fue Mary la que miró a la botella completamente indignada.

Apuntaba al zapato de Remus.

—¡Dorcas! ¡Necesitamos un cuarto vacío! —gritó Lily.

La mencionada entró en el salón a toda velocidad.

—¡Ojito! Mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. ¡Diez minutos en el paraíso, chicos!

—Oye, Lily, estoy empezando a pensar que eres alguna clase de perturbada sexual que quiere ver cómo Remus y yo nos lo montamos, ¿no? —pregunté. Ella me sacó la lengua.  
—¡Vamos! ¡Fuera! Yo cronometro.

Miré a Lunático y le tendí la mano. Me encogí de hombros y lideré la marcha al cuarto vacío.

Los primeros dos minutos pasaron en completo silencio.

—Nos quedan ocho —dije mirando el reloj—. Al menos podríamos hablar de algo.

—¿Y qué propones?

No respondí en seguida.

—No lo sé —dije finalmente—. Podríamos hablar de qué pasa.

—Nada.

—Lo que esperaba.

Me tumbé en el colchón. Los muelles se quejaron. Remus chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El chico se giró para mirarme. Su mano le tapaba medio rostro, la otra rodeaba su abdomen.

—¿El qué?

—Besarme.

—Tío, es un juego.

Ambos sabíamos que no se refería a aquella noche.

—En Hogwarts. ¿Era un juego? ¿Acaso te parecía divertido?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Porque me gustas —contesté—. Y no me había dado cuenta, no hasta que nos enfadamos. O, bueno, cuando yo la cagué y tú te enfadaste.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Estaba seguro de que, si poníamos atención, podríamos escuchar mi corazón galopando dentro de mi pecho. Joder, sentía la sangre bombeándome en las sienes, los nervios a flor de piel y el temblor de mis manos sobre las sábanas. Remus y su jodida compostura seguían allí, impunes.

—¿Entiendes por qué me enfadé?

—Lo entiendo —susurré.

—Bien.

—Remus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te molestó el beso? ¿O el momento?

Eligió la opción de no contestar.

Dos golpes en la puerta y la voz de la anfitriona nos hicieron saber que el tiempo se había acabado. Éramos libres.

—No me has respondido.

Remus estaba abriendo la puerta. Se giró sin soltar el pomo y me sonrió. Reconocí al instante ese gesto: ladino, radiante, discreto. Mío. Ese que tanto echaba de menos.

Después se dispuso a salir.

—Sirius —dijo en el último momento.

—¿Sí?

—Te perdono.


	21. COMPLETE CONTROL

**CAPÍTULO XIX**  
COMPLETE CONTROL

_«They said release 'Remote Control'_   
_But we didn't want it on the label»_

* * *

—Creo que me gusta James.

Era una ya-no-tan-cálida noche de septiembre. Lily y yo nos habíamos escaqueado a dar un paseo para, así, librarnos de la atestada Sala Común. Lo hacíamos a menudo.  
Pocas semanas antes, Hogwarts nos había dado por última vez la bienvenida al castillo. Eso era lo que significaba estar en séptimo: decir adiós. No mentiré, lo ansiaba, pero el vértigo y el miedo seguían allí, a punto de desatarse.

—Wow. ¿Y eso? ¿Es más interesante ahora que es Premio Anual?

—Eres imbécil. ¡Sirius! Lo digo de verdad.

Caminábamos como siempre, uno pegado al hombro del otro; despacio a veces, rápido cuando nos emocionábamos.

—Vale, vale.

—Es que… —continuó, pensativa—, no sé. Es un buen tío, listo, me hace reír, me gusta estar con él, ya sabes.

Temí que sacara el tema «Remus» a colación.

—Lo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado siete años en darte cuenta. Es mi mejor amigo, lo sé.

—¡Calla! Ya sé que es tu mejor amigo. Por eso mismo te lo estoy contando.

—Joder, Lily, me vas a hacer pupa —reprendí —. O sea que me cuentas todo esto por lo que podría haber sido y no porque sea tu colega y te apetezca ponerte un poco ñoña. ¡Pensaba que me estabas abriendo tu corazón!

Dejó de caminar y me observó con el semblante serio.

—Sirius, escúchame.

—No, Evans, escúchame tú a mí. Quiero a James y te quiero a ti; haríais una buena pareja.

Me abrazó casi al instante.

—¿Quieres que le intente sonsacar algún tipo de información?

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió.

—Demasiado tarde.

Eché a correr hacia el castillo.

—¡Sirius!, ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

* * *

La afirmativa de James tardó un par de meses en llegar.

—Se te cae la baba —provoqué.

—Imbécil —respondió.

—Entonces, es verdad que te gusta.

—Es… joder, es un juego.

—Ya.

—Que sí —afirmó.

—Que ya, he dicho.

—Y yo te he dicho que sí —Tenía el ceño fruncido y golpeaba la pluma contra la mesa de la biblioteca. Alguien un par de asientos más allá pidió silencio.

Dejé el tema aparcado y volví a la redacción de Transformaciones.

—¿Te ha dicho ella algo? —preguntó minutos más tarde.

—¿Quién?

—Joder, Lily.

—No.

—Mientes —aseguró.

—Puede.

—Entonces, ¿qué dice ella?

—He dicho que puede —repliqué.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que no te pienso decir nada. Si quieres saber lo que piensa Lily, lo hablas con Lily. Al fin y al cabo, estáis tonteando…

»¡Oh! Es verdad, que solo es una broma.

—Cabrón.

—Lo sé.

Me reí, él hizo lo mismo.

Tardaron menos de un mes en empezar a salir. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un máquina.

* * *

—¿Has visto? —pregunté a Peter una tarde en la Sala Común. Lily y James descansaban en los sillones. La primera dormitaba en el hombro del otro; que, por su parte, leía plácidamente—. ¿Soy un casamentero de la hostia o no lo soy?

—¿Es cosa tuya?

—Mhm… más o menos —Me encogí de hombros mientras buscaba la manera correcta de definirlo—. He hecho que hablasen. Por su cuenta posiblemente hubieran tardado cien años.

»¿Quieres que te consiga novia o qué?

El chico no respondió.

—No me jodas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el muchacho, rojo hasta la raíz.

—¿Quién te mola? Habrás tenido huevos de no contarnos nada al respecto.

—¡Nadie!

—Joder, ¿por qué todos contestáis eso?

—Tú también lo haces.

—Mentiroso. Venga, pregúntamelo —exigí.

—¿Quién te gusta? —cedió.

—Remus —respondí sin dilación.

—Ya, muy gracioso.

—Vamos, Pete, no te hagas de rogar. Ya has visto que se me da bien.

Se quedó un rato mirando a la nada. Posiblemente pensando si le merecía la pena abrir su corazón para solo encontrar las bromas, las burlas y las risotadas de sus amigos.

—Dorcas.

Me mordí los carrillos intentando no soltar una carcajada. El cabrón de Peter no apuntaba precisamente bajo. Objetivamente Dorcas Meadowes tenía porte de modelo y Colagusano pues… era Colagusano. Muy mono, un buen chico, nada más.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Muy bueno, Sirius. Gracias, pero prefiero no quedar como un completo imbécil delante de toda la escuela.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia los dormitorios.

—Tío, no estoy diciendo que se vaya a casar contigo, pero a lo mejor le pareces lo suficientemente simpático como para ir juntos al baile de fin de curso.

—¿Tú crees?

En aquellos ojos pequeños encontré un brillo de esperanza. Me maldije por haber sido un bocazas una vez más.

—Claro que sí —afirmé—. Ya verás.

Efectivamente, nunca lo vio.

Entró canturreando a la habitación, directo al baño. Remus me miró y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

—Uf, tío. Creo que la he cagado pero bien.


	22. COLD AS ICE

**CAPÍTULO XX**  
COLD AS ICE

_«I've seen it before_   
_It happens all the time_   
_Closing the door_   
_You leave the world behind»_

* * *

Si digo que le hice la misma proposición a dos chicas al mismo tiempo y que las dos aceptaron sin pensarlo, posiblemente el primer comentario que se escuche por ahí es que soy un flipado de mierda —que también, pero en este caso no tiene nada que ver—.

—Cierra los ojos.

Lily estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mis rodillas. Sostenía un lápiz de ojos y se pellizcaba la piel del labio, pensativa.

—No te voy a dejar pasar, James.

Dorcas guardaba la entrada de molestos moscones. Y los moscones eran…

—Por fa. Que se me ha olvidado coger la… la corbata.

Exacto, James.

—No, lo que eres es un cotilla y no cuela. Ahora vete, estamos trabajando —La morena agitó la varita y con un seco clack la puerta se cerró—. Y ni se te ocurra abrir si no quieres que te saque los ojos, Potter.

—Qué miedito…

—¡Sirius! No te muevas. Joder. Pásame una toallita.

—¿De qué color van a ir los labios? —preguntó Dorcas.

—Negros —me apresuré a contestar.

—Ni de coña —respondió Lily—. Rojos, por supuesto.

Y como yo al parecer no tenía ni voz ni voto pues… fui un buen chico y estuve quietecito y calladito.

—¿Puedes ir ya a por el vestido? —Pregunta de maquilladora a vestuarista. Dorcas pegó la oreja a la puerta y se marchó a por el recado que James había interrumpido segundos antes—.

»Estás rarísimo sin barba.

—¿Cómo te gusta más? —Las manos de Lily acariciaban la piel desnuda de mi mandíbula. Recordaba con excesiva nostalgia todo lo que tenía que ver con nosotros dos.

—Está bien de las dos formas.

Ganas de morirme y beso en la mejilla después, vino mi disfraz.

—Toma, póntelo.

Ni siquiera me molesté en ir al baño. Comencé a desvestirme con los ojos de ambas clavados en la nuca. A falta de un comentario mínimamente inteligente, opté por callarme y ponerme el vestido. Era largo y de color negro, con encaje en la zona del pecho y al final de las mangas.

—¿Y bien?

Me giré en dirección a ambas.

—Tú dirás —contestó Dorcas.

No necesité más incentivos para ir en busca de un espejo. Lo cierto es que no me reconocí, al menos al principio. La ropa me quedaba más ceñida de lo que pensaba, pero juraría que estaba… ¿bien? La primera reacción fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues estoy listo, ¡vámonos!

—¿Dónde vas, mastodonte? —Lily soltó una ri

sita—. ¿Y nosotras qué?

Si pensáis que me iba a sentar en una esquina del cuarto a observar estáis totalmente en lo cierto. Tampoco tenía demasiado que aportar. Dorcas estaba súper sexy, se había encorsetado en un top y una falda de cuero, con unas botas hasta las rodillas y un collar de esos; de los nuestros: de perro. Lily estaba guapísima, con un vestido vaporoso de color rojo y una discreta cadena dorada al cuello. Eran mis ángeles.

—He cambiado de opinión —dije yo—. Quiero lo que lleva Dorcas.

—Lo que lleva Dorcas no te lo dejaría ni siendo de tu talla —Y con esa frase, la morena dio por acabada la discusión.

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado. Literalmente todo Hogwarts estaba ya ahí; habíamos sido los más lentos del Castillo. ¿Y quién no quiere una entrada triunfal? Pero eso nunca pasó: cada cual estaba en su pompa, con sus colegas, bailando a su aire. La mitad no me reconoció y a la otra mitad no parecía importarle lo más mínimo... ¿o sí?

James fue el que dio con nosotros, cómo no. Se abalanzó sobre mí.

—Joder, qué culito tienes, Canuto.

—Pues cómemela.

—¿Podéis comportaros como personas normales una sola noche?

—Vale, mami.

Me escabullí de aquella conversación sin sentido hasta llegar a la altura de Remus. Desde allí veía a Peter bailando unos metros más allá.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola —contestó.

Después, silencio.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté.

—No entiendo por qué siempre tienes que llamar la atención, Canuto. Pero sí, me gusta.

Sonreí y le di un corto abrazo. Su comentario me picaba dentro del pecho, pero me esforcé por esconder ese sentimiento tras una sonrisa color carmín. Después fui directo a la mesa con el ponche «sin alcohol».

—¡Eh! Sirius, me flipa, no te había reconocido —Al menos Peter era todo un entusiasta—. Tienes que venir a bailar un rato conmigo y con James.

En Hogwarts todo el mundo era una posible víctima a la que señalar y de la que reírse. Los adolescentes siempre se metieron indistintamente con unos u otros y, aunque nuestra fama nos escudaba, los Merodeadores no éramos una excepción. En el momento en el que el pelo largo se sumó a mis aires amanerados fui «Sirius, la chica» —porque, al parecer, ese corte estaba reservado para mujeres, viejos y «los muggles esos»— y era absurdo, pero aquello me molestaba más de lo que debía. Tardé un par de años en darme cuenta de que en realidad me la traía floja. Así que, sí, me presenté en una fiesta de gala vestido de piba. Que me la sudaba. Que me reía en la cara de todos aquellos subnormales.

Si eso era llamar la atención, pues sí, estaba llamando la atención.

Conforme pasaban las horas fui recibiendo el protagonismo que esperaba. Dedos apuntándome, miradas siguiéndome, risas a mis espaldas… También alabanzas, muecas de asombro, insultos. Bebí… mucho, y horas después la conversación con Remus me pasó factura.

Como acabé lloroso, más borracho que una cuba y debajo de uno de los grandes ventanales del segundo piso fue una historia que se repitió en un par de ocasiones durante mi estancia en el colegio. Aquella vez, Lily salió en mi ayuda. Y no pongáis esa cara; todos tenemos nuestros días tontos.

—Oye, Sirius, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, déjame en paz. No quiero hablar.

Desapareció. Reapareció un par de minutos después con un vaso de agua que me bebí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada más.

Y así acabó mi gran noche: con maquillaje en las mejillas, restos de pintalabios en el brazo y el vestido empapado por una —o más— copa que algún listillo había derramado. Cuando se me pasó la tontería caminé con ayuda de mi amiga hasta mi cama y allí me dejó, desvestido, desmaquillado y con muchas cosas sobre las que soñar.


	23. DUST IN THE WIND

**CAPÍTULO XXI**  
DUST IN THE WIND

_«Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_   
_All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see»_

* * *

—¡Vamos, James, tronco!

Estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Escuché ruido en el salón y fui corriendo lo más rápido que me permitieron los pies. Las chicas acababan de llegar.

—¡Lily y Dorcas están aquí! —grité. Después me abalancé sobre ellas—. Ya veréis. Mi tío Alphard…

—Nos va a encantar, ya lo sabemos —interrumpió Dorcas.

Alphard Black: el hermano de mi madre y uno de los únicos Black que merecía realmente la pena. Siempre fue el tío guay: el que te compra el regalo más caro para tu cumpleaños y el primero en dejarte probar el whisky de Fuego. Cuando se enteró de que me había marchado de casa —o más bien de que me habían echado—, les mandó a todos a tomar por culo definitivamente. Si ya se le habían hinchado las pelotas con el tema de Andrómeda, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Por aquel entonces vivía en una casa en Sheffield y, tras un par de cartas, habíamos quedado en que iría a verle el último día de vacaciones con unos colegas.

—Joder, Sirius, eres un pesado. ¿Lo llevas todo?

—Sí, claro.

—Sabes que nos vamos derechos a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y no te olvidas de nada?

—No.

—Luego llorarás porque te has dejado alguna gilipollez.

—¡Oye! —protesté— No fue por el bate… ¡Y no lloré! ¡Y no es una gilipollez!

—Vale, vale, matrimonio —intervino Lily—. Y hola, James. Yo también me alegro de verte.

La chica se acercó y le besó. No me acostumbraba a que Lily y James estuvieran saliendo. No es que me molestase, pero… era raro.

Vale, quizás sí me molestaba un poco.

—Si quieres nos podemos magrear nosotros también —le propuse a Dorcas. Ella se rio y me dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

* * *

Entre unas cosas y otras nos dieron las cinco. Yo fui el primero en entrar en la chimenea y, tras una llamarada verde y el viaje por red flu más largo de mi vida, aparecí en un salón poco iluminado, con paredes de piedra y sin demasiados muebles.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Escuché el suelo crujiendo bajo los pies del hombre que entraba en el salón, varita en mano y cara de malas pulgas.

—Soy yo: Sirius.

—¿Qué te regalé por tu decimotercer cumpleaños? —dijo sin bajar el objeto, estrechando la distancia que nos separaba.

—Una máquina de tatuajes no permanentes.

—Bien. Lo siento, hijo —Se acercó y me dio uno de esos abrazos que podrían romper costillas—. Corren tiempos oscuros, ya lo sabes; toda precaución es poca —Se alejó tras propinarme una colleja de regalo.

La casa de Alphard no era demasiado grande. Tenía dos pisos de concepto abierto conectados por un salón de techado alto. Las paredes estaban revestidas en piedra y el suelo era de madera oscura. Había cuadros, muebles antiguos y fotografías por doquier. Sin toda la iluminación artificial aquel era un sitio bastante lúgubre.

Cuando estuvimos todos, Alphard se apresuró a cerrar la chimenea.

—Estos son Lily, Dorcas y James. Chicos, este es mi tío.

Me paré a observarle. Los años no pasaban en balde. Seguía usando la misma ropa que en su juventud y los botones del chaleco amenazaban con saltar en cualquier momento. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y unas botas militares; la camiseta dejaba ver ambos brazos tatuados. La verdad es que, acostumbrado a verle en traje, aquella imagen se me antojaba casi grotesca.

—¿Te has hecho un pendiente? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—De hecho estoy pensando en copiarte la idea.

—Venid, traed las cosas —Agitó la varita y nuestras maletas se levantaron un palmo del suelo—. Tengo un cuarto y el sofá; podéis repartiros como queráis. Os lo dejo todo en la misma habitación.

* * *

Después de un paseo y una carísima cena por el barrio, volvimos a la casa.

—¿Qué os sirvo?

A excepción de Dorcas, todos fuimos a por la cerveza. La niña era un poco especialita y no la podíamos sacar del agua. Alphard, por su parte, se sirvió un licor de color ámbar.

—¿En qué estás ahora, tío?

—Ahora… en nada y en todo. Estoy a ver si encuentro un gimnasio porque como siga así no va a haber quien me levante del sillón.

»¿Te acuerdas de esto?

El mayor de los Black se incorporó y tomó una de las fotografías que había sobre la mesita. En ella se podía observaba a un hombre que rondaría los treinta y pocos blandiendo una amplia sonrisa y, en sus brazos, un niño recién nacido.

—No me digas que éste es Sirius —se rio Lily.

—¿De verdad? ¿Va a ser el día de poner en evidencia a Sirius? Pensaba que serías mejor que eso.

La conversación siguió su curso. Charlamos sobre la infancia, pareció estar muy interesado por la educación muggle de Lily y sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido. Le hablamos de Peter y de Remus y del resto de nuestros compañeros. Él nos contó cosas de sus años en Hogwarts: de sus meteduras de pata, de sus conquistas, de sus castigos y, cómo no, de las consecuentes regañinas de mi abuela. Nosotros le enseñamos el mapa y me alegra poder decir que quedó completamente impresionado.

Todos estábamos posponiendo un tema que sabíamos que iba a surgir de un momento a otro.

—Y bien —dijo invitándonos a tomar asiento—, ¿hay rumores en Hogwarts?

—En Hogwarts siempre hay rumores —contestó la morena.

—¿Qué sabéis?

—Que «El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado» es cada vez más fuerte. Algunos dicen que ha conseguido ser inmortal —continuó James.

—Pero eso no es posible, la inmortalidad no existe; sería el tesoro más codiciado de… de la humanidad —intervino Lily.

—Que «quien-vosotros-sabéis» sea inmortal o no, quizás sea en este momento el menor de nuestros problemas. Puede que su inmortalidad ni siquiera merezca la pena. Está reuniendo un ejército —confesó Alphard—. Tal vez no necesite toda la eternidad para cumplir su objetivo.

—¿Y cuál es su objetivo? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —Alphard se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Fruncía el ceño y daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida—. Nadie lo sabe, solo podemos suponerlo. ¿Poder? ¿El control del mundo mágico? ¿Una raza de magos y brujas de sangre pura y perfecta? —Chasqueó la lengua, pensativo— No lo sé —repitió—. Simplemente andaos con cuidado, con mucho cuidado. No confiéis en nada ni en nadie, rodeaos de gente de confianza, fuerte en espíritu. Los malos tiempos corrompen almas.

Pasamos la noche en vela, preocupados por un futuro que no podíamos controlar y que siquiera éramos incapaces de imaginar. Aquella conversación marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Crecimos de golpe, siendo demasiado niños para aquel loco mundo de adultos en el que la inminente guerra nos estaba haciendo vivir. Empecé a tener miedo, empecé a tener pesadillas. A partir de esa noche empecé a perder. A perder todo lo que me importaba, a perder a mi nueva familia. Alphard murió una semana después, legándome toda su fortuna. La suya fue la primera de muchas muertes. Él fue el primero de los muchos a los que no pude decir adiós.


	24. MISS YOU

**CAPÍTULO XXII**  
MISS YOU

_«I've been holdin' out so long_   
_I've been sleepin' all alone_   
_Lord, I miss you»_

* * *

El mal sabor de boca que nos dejó la visita a la casa de Alphard desapareció cuando le vi. Remus. No necesitaba saber cómo hacerme sentir mejor porque su mera presencia era casi como un elixir.

—¿Qué pasa, Lunático?

No quería separarme de él. No quería dejar de abrazarle.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

—No respondiste a mis cartas.

—Decirme «Lunático me aburro, ven a por mí y sálvame del tirano de James» no es escribir una carta.

—Da igual. No me contestaste.

—Iba a ir a la torre de Astronomía a leer, ¿vienes? Y así me cuentas qué tal las vacaciones.

—Hecho.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habló. Nos quedamos observando el cielo estrellado, la luna y el uno al otro.

—Oye, Sirius…

Giré la cabeza y el «¿qué?» se quedó en el aire. Pero daba igual. Todo daba igual. Porque Remus me estaba besando y yo no entendía nada, pero era perfecto, excitante, brillante. Merlín, Remus besaba genial.

Un par de horas más tarde, me encontré observando su espalda desnuda. Quería recorrer aquellas cicatrices, quería acariciarlas, quería sentirlas.

Me dolió que tardase tan poco en cubrirlas con el jersey del uniforme.

Cuando decidí que se me estaban congelando las pelotas, busqué yo también mi ropa en aquella apacible oscuridad. ¿Qué? Sí, Remus y yo nos acostamos. Fue bonito, fue intenso, pero sobre todo fue nuestro.

Y quiero que siga siendo así.

Rebusqué entre mis pantalones hasta encontrar el tabaco.

—Sácame un filtro, anda —dije tendiéndole una bolsita.

—No sé cómo te puede gustar el invierno.

«¿De verdad, Remus Lupin?»

Comencé a reír y él me miró, sorprendido, contagiándose de mi carcajeo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que hablemos del tiempo?

—Que te den, Sirius.

—¿Eso pretende ser un insulto o una promesa?

—Eres incorregible.

Me volví a acercar a él. Buscaba su boca. Quería congelar ese momento, que solo existiéramos él y yo y la Torre de Astronomía. Pero parecía que eso no iba a ser posible. Un relámpago inundó el cielo, anunciando tormenta, y dos adolescentes corrieron a refugiarse.

* * *

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —preguntó James en cuanto entramos a la Sala Común. A aquellas horas estaba prácticamente vacía.

Estábamos empapados.

—Follando.

—Ya, claro. ¿Por qué no habéis ido a cenar?

—Teníamos que ponernos al día. Prometo que la próxima vez te pediré permiso, papá.

Caminé, derecho a las escaleras.

—Hace una noche estupenda, ¿no, Lily? —Me despedí besando su mejilla. Después me giré y le guiñé un ojo a Lupin.

—¿Estup…? Oh Dios mío, ¿hablas en serio? —respondió ella. Pareció ser la única que lo había entendido y como tal, buscó una confirmación en el rostro del lobo; un lobo rojo, vergonzoso y con ganas de desaparecer antes de tener que contestar a todo lo que se le venía encima.

—Hasta mañana.

Me metí en la cama sin desvestirme, no por sueño, sino porque no tenía ganas de dormir. Mi mente la ocupaba Remus Lupin al completo. De los cientos de estudiantes del colegio, Remus me había besado a mí. A mí. A Sirius Black. Al traidor, al gilipollas, al adolescente, al bravucón, al chulo, a la estrella. Y allí estaba yo, sonriendo como un imbécil bajo las sábanas en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Deseando que el lobo subiera corriendo por las escaleras.  
Deseando que el resto del planeta desapareciera y solo quedásemos Remus y yo y nuestras ganas de comernos.


	25. WE GO TOGETHER

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**  
WE GO TOGETHER

_«Or at the high school dance_   
_Where you can find romance_   
_Maybe it might be love»_

* * *

Faltaban tan solo dos semanas para que se acabase el curso cuando una nota apareció bajo la almohada de todos los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Decía así:

_«Queridos —y no tan queridos— alumnos de Hogwarts._

_Los Merodeadores nos marchamos —sí, increíblemente, todos nos graduamos sin ninguna asignatura pendiente—. Sé lo que estáis pensando: es una pena. Pero no os preocupéis, tenemos una sorpresa para todos vosotros._

_¿Que qué es? Bueno, vais a tener que averiguarlo. Os llegarán noticias a su debido tiempo. Hasta entonces, ¡suerte con los exámenes!_

_PD: Vendemos las preguntas de los TIMOS de todas las asignaturas»._

La noticia, más que correr, voló. En menos de un día, todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Y no es como si no lo disfrutásemos. Fueron muchos los que se acercaron a preguntar y nuestras respuestas no pudieron ser más decepcionantes. Todos tuvieron que esperar a que llegase el momento y, mientras tanto, nosotros continuábamos con los preparativos.

Todo empezó un ruidoso sábado. El día anterior había sido el último día de exámenes y Hogwarts estaba eufórico. Un tropel de lechuzas entró batiendo las alas en el Gran Comedor; aquel día todo el mundo tenía correspondencia. Los animales se marcharon y la sala se quedó sumida en una falsa calma que poco a poco fue sustituida por murmullos y, más tarde, por los gritos habituales.

Lo que acababa de llegar no era nada más que un pedazo rectangular de pergamino en blanco por ambos lados. Algunos lo tiraron, otros lo guardaron y otros se quedaron mirándolo con mucha intensidad, como si por escudriñarlo fueran a hacer aparecer algo. Unos pocos listos intentaron encantarlo en vano.

—¿Se puede saber qué tramáis? —preguntó Dorcas con esa mala hostia que la caracterizaba.

—¿Nosotros? —respondió Remus.

—Sois los únicos que no lo tenéis —puntualizó Lily.

—Te equivocas —dijimos James y yo al unísono y los cuatro sacamos de nuestras túnicas nuestros respectivos papeles en blanco.

Dorcas bufó, Lily se encogió de hombros y nosotros nos miramos con una sonrisa emocionada en los labios. Nuestro plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

—Lo voy a tirar —amenazó Dorcas un par horas después.

—Pues tíralo —respondí, indiferente, con la mirada oculta entre las páginas de un libro.

—No, joder, dime qué es.

—Pórtate bien y espera como todo el mundo.

—Así que es cosa vuestra —dijo pegando un bote sobre mi cama.

—Dorcas… todo el mundo sabe que es cosa nuestra.

—Joder.

La chica volvió a sacar el pergamino. Seguro que tenía toda la intención de tirarlo a la basura, tal y como había prometido. En realidad, tratándose de ella, suficiente había aguantado.

—¡Espera! Hay algo. ¡Sirius! Que hay algo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo lo has hecho aparecer? —Me arrancó el libro de las manos, buscando atención. Yo bufé y lo recuperé.

—Lo vas a romper, bruta. No es cosa mía, la primera prueba es de Remus.

No necesitó mayor incentivo para dejar de darme el coñazo y bajar las escaleras corriendo, seguramente en busca de Remus Lupin. La nota rezaba lo siguiente:

_«El castillo esconde infinidad de secretos y yo conozco casi todos. Dejadme compartir uno con vosotros:_

_"Llevo una corona,_   
_no soy de carne y hueso,_   
_tengo algo que te interesa_   
_y solo has de cortarme la cabeza"»._

La pista conducía a una de las estatuas del castillo: el Rey Decapitado. Simplemente había que girar la cabeza y dentro… ¡Exacto!, otra nota. No mucha gente conocía el nombre de la estatua y, los que lo hacían, no entendían el porqué. Fue una de las primeras cosas que descubrimos.

La siguiente prueba era la de Peter. Se le había ocurrido que guardásemos algo en el despacho de Filch y se las tuvieran que apañar para no ser descubiertos, pero teniendo en cuenta que todo el castillo estaba invitado, lo más probable es que de disimulado el plan tuviese poco. Fue James el que propuso esconder la siguiente nota en algún lugar recóndito…

_«Es bien sabido por todo el mundo que la comida favorita de los roedores… Lo siento, se me ha olvidado»._

Era corta, pero la premisa estaba clara: las cocinas.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era ver una bola de queso flotando en medio de la habitación; cuantos más trozos de queso desperdiciaban y tiraban al suelo, más grande se hacía la bola. Sinceramente, tardaron más de lo esperado en darse cuenta de que se lo tenían que comer para ver lo que había dentro y… no, allí no estaba la siguiente pista.

Ups.

Las tenía la elfina encargada de las cocinas y con un simple «por favor» entregaba la nota a la persona que se lo pedía.

Y por fin llegó mi turno. No quiero decantarme por ninguna prueba, pero es que mi idea era sublime.

_«¡Viva el amor!_

_¿A quién no le gusta magrearse? Por favor, el sexo es lo mejor del mundo. Dar placer es lo mejor del mundo… Basta ya de ser un cutre, basta ya de pajas._

_Por eso, os voy a hacer un favor. Quiero que le pidáis una cita a esa personita. Si está contigo ahora, ¡genial!, es el momento. Si no… corre a buscarla, ¡vamos! Hoy Hogwarts está enamorado._

_Ah, y se me olvidaba, nada de ser unos cutres. Quiero ver cómo sudáis, cómo entonáis una canción de amor, uno de esos poemas pomposos, que lo escribáis en el cielo. ¡Que no se pierda el romanticismo!_

_"¡Pobre de mí! ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto"»._

Que sí, que fui un cabrón, que los temas del amor son delicados… Creedme, lo sé. Pero todo tenía una explicación y el porqué no se haría demasiado de rogar.  
Efectivamente, la última prueba fue la de James. El muy cabrón llevaba años preparando su venganza.

_«¡Cuatro ojos tu vieja!_

_Tienes la gracia en el culo, pero también la desgracia porque, exacto, ¿empiezas a ver borroso? ¿A que marea? Tienes ocho dioptrías de miopía en cada ojo. Ya no es tan divertido, ¿eh?_

_Ahora quiero que salgas, sí, vas a ver lo que es perder las gafas. Los terrenos del castillo están llenos de ese objeto que te hará ser feliz y… todavía tienes que encontrar la última pista. Las gafas pueden estar en cualquier sitio: el Bosque Prohibido, el lago… quizás bajo del Sauce Boxeador._

_Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor, compañeros. ¡Buena suerte!»_

Cuando consiguieran las gafas, el último pergamino se materializaría. El juego se clausuraba así:

_«¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos! ¡Corre al Gran Comedor!»_

Y de esta misma manera también comenzaba lo realmente bueno.

¿Qué es lo que les esperaba en el Gran Comedor? Nada más y nada menos que nosotros cuatro y un enorme cartel que decía así:

_«LOS SEÑORES LUNÁTICO, COLAGUSANO, CANUTO Y CORNAMENTA SE ENORGULLECEN DE PRESENTAR LA MAYOR FIESTA EN LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS»._

Demasiado largo para gusto de Remus, perfecto según James.

* * *

Mi misión era recibir a todo el mundo que se presentase al acontecimiento. En aquella época me había hecho mi primer tatuaje; recorría mi pecho desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo y tenía intención de enseñarlo, así que todo el recato que el uniforme de la escuela nos había hecho conservar durante tantos años me lo pasé por el forro de los cojones en menos de tres segundos. Supongo que como siempre.

—A ver qué podemos hacer contigo.

La frase era la misma para todo el mundo. Y es que venían hechos un asco: sucios por el barro, en pijama, en chándal o, peor aún, en uniforme.

No, no era vestimenta para una fiesta, así que yo me encargaba de agitar la varita y vestirlos un poco más… del rollo. Gomina en el pelo, tupés, botas y mucho rock and roll.

—¿Te mola?

Y una vez daban el visto bueno… ¡Siguiente!

—¿Necesitas algo por aquí, Canuto? —Remus se encargaba de… de todo, en realidad. Daba vueltas y se cercioraba de que todo estuviese en orden. Me había molestado en despeinarle y vestirle por fin con ropa de su talla. Llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, así que lucía por primera vez esas cicatrices que nunca nadie había visto. Esas que recorrían sus brazos y se insinuaban hasta su mandíbula.

—Todo controlado.

Aun así, le atraje hacia mí y volví a retocarle el pelo y a descolocarle un poco el chaleco. En definitiva, me encargué de hacer que pareciese algo que nunca fue: un impresentable. Joder, tenía unas ganas horrorosas de morderle la boca y… Qué calor.

—Podéis pasar por aquí —continuó él, deshaciéndose de mí—. No os quedéis en la entrada. Si queréis cualquier canción, la que sea, hablad con Peter. Y James está allí con las bebidas —señaló.

El tímido de Peter dejó de serlo por un día. Subido a una pequeña caseta, se las gastaba de DJ con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Miraba triunfante a la multitud mientras bailoteaba al ritmo de los Rollings y buscaba el siguiente vinilo.

James se pavoneaba como solo él sabía. Ligaba, sonreía. Aquella noche no llevaba gafas, se había negado a ponérselas, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento. Agitaba la coctelera como si supiera qué cojones estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de una hora todo el Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar y yo había acabado mi trabajo.

—Y ahora —Se escuchó amplificada la voz de Peter—… una canción lenta, que hoy todos tenéis una cita.

Busqué a Remus casi sin pensarlo, pero la sala estaba hasta los topes y aquello era como intentar buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Sirius.

Aquella voz. Aquella voz que hacía que el corazón se me encogiese y que me provocaba un huracán en el estómago. Me giré y allí estaba él.

—No te he pedido una cita, pero… ¿quieres bailar? —pregunté.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, aquí.

Titubeó un momento, se rascó la nuca y secó las manos contra el pantalón. No fue hasta entonces cuando se acercó a mí. Me sacaba tan solo media cabeza, pero eso era gracias a mis botas. Rodeé su cuello, apoyé mi frente en la suya y nos dejamos mecer por la música suave. El silencio nos acogió hasta el final de la canción.

—Te quiero —dijo uno.

—Y yo a ti —respondió el otro.

Y nuestra historia de amor, que parecía de libro, culminó como si de un libro se tratase: con un beso y la promesa de que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Este hubiera sido un buen final.

Pero lo nuestro no era una novela, era la vida. Y la vida es cabrona, cruel y vengativa, así que no pudimos congelar aquel momento. No nos pudimos quedar en séptimo para siempre, no cumplimos nuestra promesa. Seguimos avanzando a barlovento y sucumbimos finalmente a nuestro cruel destino.


	26. STILL THE SAME

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**  
STILL THE SAME

_«You're still damn good_   
_No one's gotten to you yet_   
_Everytime they were sure they had you caught_   
_You were quicker than they thought»_

* * *

Humo, botellas vacías y decadencia era lo único que quedaba de aquel glorioso sábado. Hacía exactamente un año y tres meses, James lloraba la muerte de su padre. Tres meses era exactamente lo que faltaba para que yo perdiese al mío por segunda vez.

Hogwarts parecía un recuerdo lejano; ahora éramos adultos. Adultos borrachos a las tres de la mañana.

Peter hacía una hora que se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño y James dormitaba encima del sofá. Remus y yo mirábamos ensimismados el televisor; yo sin terminar de entenderlo, él preguntándose por qué coño nos habíamos gastado tanto dinero en esa supina tontería.

—¿Pete? —gritó Remus.

—¡Vivo! —se le escuchó responder.

James se despertó de un brinco por tercera vez.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Cinco minutos —contesté.

—¿Qué?

—Que solo han pasado cinco minutos… ¡Peter, sal de ahí! Tengo que echar un meo.

Me levanté, trastabillé y caminé hasta el baño haciendo eses.

—¿Cómo hemos acabado así, tío? Antes molábamos.

Quizás aquella no había sido la mejor forma de recordar aquellos gloriosos dieciséis años, quizás seguíamos siendo aquellos chavales estúpidos que un fatídico día de invierno juraron ser amigos para siempre.

—Joder, qué gusto —rumié a la vuelta—. Bueno, chavales, esto parece el funeral de mi abuela. O hacemos algo, o nos vamos a sobar.

—Yo voto sobar —se apresuró a contestar James.

No esperé invitación para abalanzarme encima de mi amigo.

—¡No! —consiguió articular el otro entre risas—. No, joder, eso no vale, cosquillas no. ¡Sé un buen chucho!

—Soy un chucho cojonudo.

—Voy a pedirle a Lily que se case conmigo.

Una bomba. Aquello había sido una puta bomba puesta en medio de la habitación.

—No creo que sea algo que debas decidir borracho, James —intervino Remus con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—Lo llevo pensando desde el momento en el que llegó la carta de la Orden —explicó—. No quiero morirme y no estar con ella, es simple.

Dumbledore nos había dejado disfrutar de nuestra última noche en Hogwarts siendo niños. A la mañana siguiente, se nos informó de que no volveríamos a Londres en el Expreso.

«No quiero que parezca que os estoy reclutando. No quiero que parezca que os espera una guerra, pero la Orden del Fénix os necesita».

Esas fueron sus palabras. Soy consciente de que la mayoría de mis compañeros se tomaban aquello como un halago. Sé que otros muchos temían por aquel compromiso. Yo me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en enfrentarme a alguien de mi familia.

«Pondremos fin a la guerra», había asegurado nuestro líder. Segundos después nos tomaríamos aquella foto, orgullosos de formar parte del bando correcto.  
Faltaba un año para que los mortífagos convirtiesen a Frank y a Alice en las primeras víctimas. Ni siquiera les mataron. Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Rabastan. No me sorprendió escuchar aquellos nombres ligados al crimen.

En San Mungo descubrirían que Alice estaba embarazada.

—Sirius —prosiguió James—, quiero que seas nuestro Guardián Secreto. No quiero que nadie descubra dónde vivimos. Debemos proteger a Lily sobre todas las cosas, antes de que vayan a por todos los nacidos de muggles.

—Lily no te ha dicho que sí —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pero lo hará. Y eres tú el que no me puede decir que no.

—Está bien —asentí.

—Puestos a hablar de la guerra —dijo Remus—, Greyback es un nombre que se empieza a hacer eco. Dicen que está formando un ejército de hombres lobo, así que es muy probable que en los próximos meses tenga al Ministerio siguiendo todos mis pasos.

—O sea, que tenemos al lobo, al traidor, al amante preocupado… ¿Peter? ¿Algo que quieras añadir? ¿Hay un ejército de ratas dispuestas a seguir a «Quien-tú-sabes»?

—Segurísimo —respondió.

—No es asunto para bromear —nos reprendió Remus.

—Sí, lo es. Todo lo es. ¿No has oído hablar de humor negro, Lunático? —me carcajeé.

»Sinceramente, teníais razón; lo mejor hubiera sido irse a dormir.

James se fue a la cama, Remus y yo nos acurrucamos en el sillón y Peter volvió a agazaparse en el baño.

Lily nos despertó al día siguiente.

—No se os puede dejar solos —dijo con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa espléndida en el rostro—. Espero que conozcáis los suficientes hechizos de limpieza como para arreglar este desastre.

—James está arriba —parloteó Remus, más dormido que despierto.

—¡Arriba tú! —ordenó—. Venga, que hemos quedado.

Tiró de la manta que nos envolvía y la dejó en el suelo.

—Te odio —balbuceé, escondiéndome en el pecho del chico.

—Yo también te quiero, Bello Durmiente —se agachó, besó mi frente y volvió a su tarea—. ¿Y Peter?

—En el baño —Remus se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Parecía que intentaba recordar quién era, dónde estaba y por qué coño éramos sus amigos—. Creo que va a tener el estómago para pocas apariciones.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y desapareció de allí.

* * *

—¿Con quién dices que hemos quedado?

Caminábamos por las calles de Londres. Lily en cabeza, James unos pasos por detrás.

—Con las chicas. Nos vamos de vacaciones, ¿no es genial? —preguntó ella, ilusionada—. Mary tiene una casita en Broadstairs. Es septiembre y no debería haber demasiada gente. ¡A la playa!

—Odio la playa.

—Cállate, Sirius.

Con lo que no contaba era con que mi mejor amiga, Marlene McKinnon, también estuviera invitada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Se ve que ella tampoco había pensado en mí.

—Lo hablamos ayer —Dorcas salió como nuestra defensora.

—Tú lo dijiste. No preguntaste qué nos parecía al resto.

—¡Marlene! —Mary parecía enfadada—. Basta ya.

—O sea, que te parece bien.

—¡Claro que me parece bien! Son mis amigos.

—No los míos.

—Joder —Si algún día sentí pena por Marlene, ésta fue desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en rabia contenida—. Sinceramente, ¿cuándo piensas crecer? ¿Qué quieres del resto?  
Ella guardó silencio.

—Genial, me piro. Así no debería haber ningún problema. Hasta luego, chicos. Avisadme cuando volváis.

Salí del piso de Dorcas sin esperar una contestación.

—¡Sirius! ¡Espera!

Remus corría escaleras abajo esperando alcanzarme.

—¿Y si me quedo contigo?

Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Ese chico era lo más bonito del mundo y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ese sutil detalle.

—No hace falta —Rodeé el cuerpo de Remus por debajo de la chaqueta vaquera, levanté su camiseta y acaricié la piel de su espalda. Se estremeció ante el roce de las uñas sobre su dermis—. Además, tengo que ir a Sheffield. Alphard me dejó varias cosas en herencia, entre ellas su casa, y todavía tengo papeleo por hacer.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—¿Cien por cien?

—Mil. Además, no me gusta la playa, ¿recuerdas? Anda, pásatelo bien, ¿vale? Tomaos una cerveza en mi honor.

»Ah, y ahoga a Marlene de mi parte.

—Vale, pero dame un beso.

—Dos.

—Mil.

—Vale.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Nos vemos a la vuelta.


	27. MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE

**CAPÍTULO XXV**  
MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE

_«A year has passed since I wrote my note_   
_I should have known this right from the start_   
_Only hope can keep me together_   
_Love can mend your life but love can break your heart»_

* * *

No habíamos hablado en dos años y esa tarde recurrió a mí.

—Sirius, abre la puerta.

—Ni de coña.

Fue en 1979. Una fecha que no se me va de la cabeza, que me persigue en sueños y que, como tantos errores, no me deja dormir.

—No seas cabezota, por favor.

—Pírate.

Una conversación que repito en bucle, que me atormenta y me hace sentir jodidamente culpable, aun siendo consciente de que el final hubiera sido el mismo. O no.

—Es sobre «El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado».

—Me dan igual los jodidos fetiches que te traigas con él. Vete de mi casa.

Un golpe en la puerta. El timbre. Llamó diez veces.

—Sirius, necesito tu ayuda. Por favor.

—Es demasiado tarde, Regulus.

Y, por último, silencio. Un silencio roto, maldito.

Estaba enfadado, estaba rabioso. Un puñetazo en la pared, sangre en los nudillos, escupitajos en forma de palabras. Gritos, la lámpara luchando contra la gravedad, papeles en el suelo y yo.

Yo en medio de toda esa escena.

Yo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, discutiendo conmigo mismo en un debate que no era capaz de ganar. Y es que Regulus siempre fue mi talón de Aquiles.

Mi hermano.

Mi hermanito.

El niño enfadado porque yo me escondía debajo de la capa, porque siempre le hacía rabiar. El chiquillo que saltaba en brazos de mi madre buscando el consuelo, que gritaba mi nombre entre risas, que era tan fácil de picar que se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito. El joven que siempre confió en mí, que necesitaba mi aprobación en todas y cada una de sus acciones, que me daba los buenos días, que me buscaba cuando le atacaba un mal sueño. El muchacho brillante que tomó el camino equivocado, demasiado capaz, demasiado aplicado, demasiado inteligente. Demasiado cobarde. Y, sobre todo, el adulto que no fue capaz de enmendarlo.

Estuve tentado de escribir. Primero a Remus, después a James y por último a Andrómeda, pero podía adivinar lo que me dirían y, la verdad, había ciertas cosas que no me apetecía escuchar.

Siempre disfruté de la soledad. Mi vieja amiga, mi fiel compañera. Recurrí a ella una vez más. Agazapado en un rincón, abrazando mis rodillas, compadeciéndome de mí mismo. Dudando, retorciéndome, con un profundo ceño fruncido.

_No habíamos hablado en dos años y esa tarde recurrió a mí._

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido aquella noche. Quizás no dormí en absoluto.

* * *

—Sirius

Era la voz de Andrómeda al otro lado de la puerta. Después el timbre. Miré el reloj, iban a dar las tres de la tarde. ¿Acaso era la semana de las visitas inesperadas? ¿Era fiesta nacional y no me había enterado? Mi prima era siempre una grata sorpresa, pero aquella tarde me sacó de quicio.

—Ábreme, por favor.

Hice lo que me pedía sin contener un bufido de mala hostia.

—Mira, si es porque Regulus te ha ido lloriqueando no…

—Sirius —Sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Regulus ha muerto.

Quise decir algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Quise sentir algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, la mandíbula desencajada y el corazón a punto de estallar dentro de mi pecho.

He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. No decirle adiós a mi hermano es uno de los pocos de los que me arrepiento.

—Vale.

—¿Vale? —Ahora era mi prima la que parecía descolocada y enfadada a partes iguales—. Sirius Black, ¿cómo que vale? ¡Tu hermano ha muerto!

—Andrómeda, no necesito una charla, ya no soy un crío y Regulus y yo hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser hemanos. Su muerte no me puede ser más indiferente.

La verdad es que no me esperaba la bofetada que ella me propinó.

—Eres idiota. Eres un crío. Y, sobre todo, no creo una palabra de lo que me dices. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo y asume que le querías. Te conozco, Sirius.

—¿Has terminado? Creo que es hora de que te marches.

—Los criticas y a la hora de la verdad eres exactamente igual que ellos.

Y se marchó.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

_No habíamos hablado en dos años y esa tarde recurrió a mí._

_«Sirius. Regulus ha muerto»._

_Un golpe en la puerta._

_«Sirius, necesito tu ayuda, por favor»._

_El timbre. Llamó diez veces._

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10._


	28. DON'T BRING ME DOWN

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**  
DON'T BRING ME DOWN

_«What happened to the girl I used to know?_   
_You let your mind out somewhere down the road_   
_I'll tell you once more before I get off the floor_   
_Don't bring me down»_

* * *

La boda de James y Lily se gestó en apenas unos meses, tal y como el resto de cosas importantes. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos cambiando el uniforme por el traje de gala.

—¿Dónde está el novio más guapo del mundo?

Entré en la habitación canturreando. Lo que encontré fue a un James con los ojos acuosos y lleno de mocos. El chico me miró a través del espejo; seguía en pijama.

—Jimmy, no es por meterte prisa, pero te casas en veinte minutos.

Se levantó del asiento y se lanzó a mis brazos.

—Ey —Correspondí al abrazo de la mejor manera que pude. Sinceramente, lo que menos me apetecía es que me manchase el traje nuevo con la vela que le caía de la nariz—. ¿Qué pasa, tío? No querrás que salga y cancele la boda o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero casarme —respondió, hiposo—, pero me hubiera gustado que mis padres estuvieran aquí, conmigo.

»Además, estoy de los putos nervios porque no entiendo las ceremonias muggles. La voy a cagar seguro; ¿qué chalado se inventó todo eso?

—Joder, tronco, ven aquí —Se me olvidó el traje, se me olvidaron los mocos y todo lo que no fuera abrazar a mi amigo hasta dejarle sin respiración—. Escucha, Cornamenta, iremos a ver a tu madre después, a San Mungo. Y tu padre… piensa en qué cara pondría si te viera así —James sonrió y eso me pareció suficiente incentivo para continuar—. Con respecto a la ceremonia… Son muggles —dije, como si eso lo explicase todo—, ¿qué esperabas?

—Yo qué sé.

—Mi madre me dijo una vez que no llorase en los momentos felices. ¿Sabes por qué?

»Porque si lloras no ves nada. Tus recuerdos estarán empañados en lágrimas.

—Vale —dijo—, vale —repitió, en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo—. Estoy listo.

—Venga, bribón, lávate esa cara y vamos a ponerte guapo.

—No, no te preocupes. Ve a ver a Lily, asegurate de que todo esté bien por allí.

—Pero no te hagas el remolón. Estaré aquí en diez minutos y te sacaré estés como estés.

—Que sí. Pírate.

Caminé hasta la otra punta de la casa pensando en la jodida viruela de dragón. No había peor maldición que esa. No sabían qué la causaba, no conocían la cura. Extremadamente contagiosa, se llevó a varios centenares de personas en el Londres Mágico de los años setenta.

Me obligué a alejar aquellos pensamientos fúnebres de mi cabeza. Desenvainé de nuevo mi mejor gesto de alegría y entré en la habitación más loca de toda la casa.

—¿Me dejarían ustedes unos minutos a solas con la novia? —pregunté. Las chicas se giraron y me miraron con ese gesto que indicaba que yo no debía de estar ahí. Lily me recibió con un abrazo.

Ellas se marcharon. Yo me tomé unos segundos para…

—Creo que se me va a caer la baba de lo guapa que estás.

Lily había decidido casarse con un vestido corto, por debajo de las rodillas. Sin velo, sin el pelo recogido, sin tacones. Sin nada que no fuera ella: preciosa.

Tomó mis manos, congeladas en comparación a las suyas, y me abrazó de nuevo.

—James es un tío con suerte.

—¿Le has visto? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí, está… —Suspiré intentando encontrar la palabra perfecta para definir el estado anímico de mi amigo. Tarea complicada—. En realidad, creo que está bastante eufórico. Ya sabes, muy loco. Supongo que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

»Le he prometido que iríamos a ver a su madre después de la boda.

Ella asintió, conforme.

—En realidad, Lily, esto no es una visita de cortesía —Ella frunció el ceño y deslizó sus manos hasta las solapas de mi chaqueta—. Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto de ser el Guardián de vuestra casa —suspiré—. Sinceramente, es una responsabilidad que nunca he querido, pero no es sólo eso.

»Irán a por mí en primer lugar. Se trata de vosotros dos; nombrarme a mí sería ponérselo en bandeja de plata.

—Por Dios, Sirius. Y si no eres tú, ¿quién? —preguntó—. Porque no hay mucha gente dispuesta a asumir ese tipo de responsabilidad.

—Peter. Peter haría cualquier cosa por James.

—¿No te parece demasiado para alguien como…? Bueno, ya sabes.

Podría haber dicho el nombre de Remus. Seguramente no hubiera nadie mejor que él; sin embargo, fui inconscientemente egoísta y ni siquiera apareció en mis cavilaciones.

—Lo es, pero para cuando piensen en su nombre ya os habrá dado tiempo a desaparecer. Tú, James, Peter y quien haga falta.

—Dame tiempo. Le daré vueltas.

—Vale.

—Sirius.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero empezar mi matrimonio con una mentira, pero no se lo cuentes.

—Si lo hiciera dejaría de ser nuestro secreto.

Entrelacé mi meñique con el suyo, después posé un beso en su frente.

Ese fue mi mayor crimen. Todavía me siento responsable. Por todo. Quizás tan solo por pensar demasiado en mis noches de insomne crónico.

James nunca lo supo.

Supongo que ya no hay forma de disculparse, pero no sé cómo vivir sabiendo que él murió pensando que le traicioné.

Que le vendí.

Que sucumbí a lo que hacía tantos años había fingido renegar.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar entrar a tus damas de honor antes de que hagan un agujero en la puerta y me saquen de aquí a rastras.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Me marcho —Crucé el umbral y me despedí desde el pasillo—. Por cierto, he leído que hay una tradición en las bodas muggles de llegar tarde, ¿cuánto te piensas demorar tú, Lily?

Ella se burló de mí y después se dió la vuelta, lista para continuar con sus preparativos.

* * *

Encontré a Remus al final del pasillo.

—Deberías estar con…

No pudo pronunciar el nombre del novio porque tenía mi lengua en su boca, mis dientes en sus labios y mi mano jugueteando con la bragueta de su traje.

Cuando dejé de besarlo, aquellos pensamientos se habían esfumado.

—Podríamos no ir a la boda y quedarnos haciendo el guarro por ahí.

—Suena tentador.

—Pues os jodéis, porque es mi boda y os toca obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes —James bajabas las escaleras, tan radiante como siempre.

—¡Mi señor! —exclamé. Remus metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Exacto.

—En ese caso, será mejor que bajemos ya al jardín, porque empieza la cuenta atrás.

Bajamos al jardín, sí, pero lo hicimos a nuestra manera: como los dos críos que éramos. James se subió a mi espalda y eché a correr hasta que mis piernas amenazaron con volverse gelatina. Remus nos siguió de cerca con la cámara de vídeo.

—Te estás volviendo viejo, Canuto.

—No, tú te estás volviendo gordo, Cornamenta.

—Pero lo de tontos del bote no cambia —comentó el tercero en discordia—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Peter?

La cuestión se respondió por sí misma cuando apareció junto al tropel de invitados, listos para ocupar las sillas con su nombre.

Lily llegó tarde.

«Quince minutos», vocalizó al pasar por mi lado.

* * *

Promesas de amor y modestia aparte, lo mejor fue mi discurso durante el banquete.

—Que conste que yo no quería, pero James Charlus Potter me ha obligado —Estábamos usando microfonía muggle; era eso o que a la mitad de la familia de Lily le diese un infarto—. Para los que no me conozcáis, soy Sirius. Para los que sí, ¿qué pasa, troncos?

»Los libros dicen que ahora debería introducir el discurso con una frase o un poema de amor. Pero ¿sabéis qué? Ellos no lo necesitan.

»Lily se enamoró en invierno. James lo hizo sepultado en apuntes; supongo que visualizó un "No Apto" como el colegio de grande y pensó en buscar a una mujer que le mantuviese.

»Y ahora estamos aquí, en el día más importante de su vida… Esperemos. Eso dicen los libros.

»A riesgo de ponerme ñoño y derramar alguna lagrimita, que todos sabemos que lo haré, quiero dedicaros unas palabras de afecto. Prometo ser breve, la parte gruesa del discurso se sustenta en dejaros en ridículo.

Hice una pausa antes de continuar; siempre se me dio bien lo de tener público, pero aquel día estaba especialmente nervioso. Dejé olvidado el guión en el interior de la chaqueta y me permití improvisar, así que mi perorata fue más bien a trompicones.

—Os quiero tanto que me duele el pecho —suspiré—. Joder, no he empezado y ya se me aguan los ojos.

»Sois afortunados por haberos encontrado el uno al otro en este momento en el que todo grita lo contrario.

»Veo en vosotros el ejemplo perfecto de lo que significa la palabra amor. Veo en vosotros el ejemplo perfecto de lo que es la magia. Espero de corazón que ese amor y esa magia os ayuden a sortear todas las piedras que encontréis en el camino.

Tiré del cable del micrófono, bajé del escenario y me acerqué a ambos.

—James, eres como un hermano para mí. Lily, eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco.

»Gracias. Gracias por todo. Gracias por dejar que me suba aquí a hacer el paria. Gracias por hacerme un huequito a vuestro lado. Gracias por aceptarme, desde el principio, sin reparo, sin prejuicios.

»Gracias por ver la luz donde todo el mundo no veía nada. Ni siquiera yo.

Reprimí las ganas de correr a su lado. En su lugar, me dirigí de nuevo al escenario.

—Lo prometido es deuda —Mis caninos asomaron en aquel amago de sonrisa—. Espero que estéis preparados para lo que se os viene encima, chicos.

»¡Odiaba a James! Y os preguntaréis por qué, pero es que, os lo juro, no he conocido a un ser más coñazo que él con once años. Me llevaba las manos a la cabeza porque era incapaz de ser mínimamente civilizado para con los espacios comunes. Y, ¿sabéis qué? No conseguí cambiarle. En su lugar, él acabó contagiándome ese gran don de no deshacer la maleta hasta Navidad. O de acumular la ropa usada en una silla.

Los comensales rieron. James se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Sin él, nosotros cuatro: los legendarios Merodeadores, posiblemente no existiríamos. Y esto nos lleva a la pregunta de, ¿qué somos? Me temo que, al pronunciar ese «sí quiero», Lily se ha llevado el cuatro por uno, ¡la mejor oferta del mercado! «Compra uno y tendrás a los otros tres para toda la…»

Joder.

_«Para toda la vida»._

Lo siento. No puedo seguir.


	29. IT'S STILL ROCK AND ROLL TO ME

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**  
IT'S STILL ROCK AND ROLL TO ME

_«Where have you been hidin' out lately, honey?_   
_You can't dress this trashy till you spend a lot of money_   
_Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound_   
_Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me»_

* * *

Nuestro trabajo dentro de la Orden del Fénix había provocado que nuestra rutina se viera sometida a unos niveles de estrés espeluznantes.

Uno a uno todos fuimos explotando.

Para James, el detonante fue la fulminante mezcla de una moto, dos coches de policía y tres mortífagos. Y el consecuente desastre, por supuesto.

—¿No te parece la cosa más mágica del mundo? —preguntó Remus.

Él miraba al bebé. Yo le miraba a él.

—¿El qué?

—La paz que desprende.

—Se te cae la baba, Lunático.

Sonrió.

—Lo digo en serio. Es… no lo sé. No hay miedo, ni dolor, ni decepciones. Solo sueños.

—También cagan y lloran.

—Eres imbécil, Canuto.

—Puede.

Lily había arrastrado a James fuera de Londres unos días. Nosotros nos habíamos quedado cuidando del pequeño Harry.

—¿Y si nos vamos a la cama? —Me acerqué a él, le abracé por la espalda y apoyé mi rostro sobre su hombro.

—Vaya mimoso.

—Un poco —contesté mordisqueando su cuello.

Mis buenas intenciones de dormir se esfumaron en cuanto profanamos la habitación de los Potter y Remus se quitó la camiseta.

—Te sobra ropa, Sirius.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Asintió con la cabeza, tirando de mis pantalones.

—Pero íbamos a dormir. Esto son guarrerías, Remus.

—Lo son.

—Eres un guarro.

—Lo soy —confesó.

Busqué su boca y mordí su labio inferior hasta que soltó un quejido. Se deshizo como pudo de sus calcetines, después se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Dame un beso —exigió. Yo obedecí, como buen chucho.

—Quiero follar.

—¿Y si yo no quiero? —preguntó.

—Pues nada, a sobar —Cerré los ojos y luché contra la prisión que eran las piernas de Remus. Él terminó acostándose a mi lado, yo fingí dormir.

—Sirius… —Me zarandeó—, era broma. Quiero sexo, quiero un montón de sexo.

Me incorporé. Busqué su cuello con mi lengua. Mi mano paseó, desde su espalda hasta debajo de su ombligo, desde su cadera hasta su pecho. Y mano y lengua se encontraron, por fin, sobre el pezón derecho. De la garganta del lobo se escapó un gruñido. Yo continué con mi recorrido, guiado por aquellas cicatrices que, al tacto, provocaban que se estremeciese.

Lamí su calzoncillo, debajo estaba su polla. Remus se agarró a los bordes del colchón con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron de color blanco. Estábamos entrando en terreno peligroso y todas las medidas de seguridad eran pocas.

Prácticamente le arranqué la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Él me miró, expectante.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

La respuesta era obvia, pero a) era un pervertido y b) me moría por escucharlo.

—Cómeme la polla —Fue un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

—¿El qué? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Cómeme la polla.

Y lo hice. Joder si lo hice.

Desprendió sus manos del colchón para enredarlas en mi pelo. Para pedir más, para exigir más. Más rápido, más dentro, más brillante. Simplemente más.

—Joder, Sirius.

Remus tenía la boca seca. Yo estaba perdidamente cachondo.

—No pares.

Por supuesto, paré.

—Te odio —se quejó.

—Si te corres ya, deja de ser divertido.

Volví a colocarme a su lado, volví a morder su boca.

—Lunático —Acariciaba su erección despacio, disfrutando de la chispa en sus ojos que amenazaba con prenderse y arrasarlo todo a su paso—, gime para mí —susurré en su oído. El vello de sus brazos se erizó y no supe si era por mi petición o por mi aliento en su garganta.

El orgasmo se gestó en menos de diez minutos. «Sirius» fue lo único que dijo antes de deshacerse; un «te quiero» lo acompañó.

—Y yo a ti —respondí. Después una lluvia de besos cayó sobre su rostro.

Se quedó tumbado en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y la respiración desacompasada.

—Ahora quiero abrazos —rogó.

No pude resistirme.

—Eres lo más bonito que existe, Lupin.

Él se acurrucó. Yo acariciaba su espalda.

Se me aguaron los ojos y no pude contener aquel llanto silencioso.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a exteriorizarlo, pero sabíamos que aquella noche sería el principio de nuestro adiós. Porque yo necesitaba abandonar el nido y él no podía; era un hombre lobo y el Ministerio se había cerciorado que ninguno pudiera marcharse de Londres.

De nuevo, todo por la puta guerra.

De nuevo, todo por mis putos caprichos.

—Ey —Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos. Eso y que mis lágrimas estaban mojando sus mejillas—. Sirius. No.

No había un atisbo de duda en su mirada. Remus fue fuerte por los dos; porque alguien tenía que serlo.

—Pídemelo —supliqué, entre sollozos—. Pide que me quede y lo haré.

—No lo haría nunca.

»No puedo pretender que vivas mi vida, no quiero cortarte las alas, no quiero que te quedes. No por mí. Pero cuando decidas volver, estaré aquí, esperándote.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Tú tampoco.

—Yo tampoco. Pero, aun así, sé que te quiero. Te quiero con tanta intensidad que me duele el pecho. Te quiero desde que te vi, perdido en la Sala Común, hasta hoy. Para siempre. Te querré estés donde estés. Y, créeme, amar con tanta intensidad ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida y, al mismo tiempo, amar… amarte, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

No fue una declaración de amor eterno. Fue una declaración de amor, sin más, y eso la hizo única, intensa.

Me quedé mudo. Lo miraba, todavía con aquella llorera absurda, intentando comprender cómo alguien tan maravilloso como Remus Lupin había conseguido enamorarse de alguien como yo.

Nunca lo merecí.

—Ven aquí.

Me acogió entre sus brazos y yo hundí la cara en su pecho, buscando consuelo. En algún momento me quedé dormido.


	30. JUST LIKE STARTING OVER

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**  
(JUST LIKE) STARTING OVER

_«We have grown, we have grown_   
_Although our love is still special_   
_Let's take a chance and fly away_   
_Somewhere alone»_

* * *

La promesa de mi marcha se hizo real en menos tiempo del esperado. No sé por qué todo se precipitó de esa manera, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba poniendo rumbo a Alemania.

Tenía recuerdos vagos de la ciudad. Había viajado allí un par de veces en calidad de turista, acompañado de mi familia y viviendo bajo la tutela y el amparo de los Black. Y, aunque la fortuna que me había legado Alphard me permitía hacer este tipo de locuras —véase mudarme a otro país sin ningún tipo de expectativas—, el dinero era finito y yo me había propuesto no gastarlo en chuminadas sin sentido.

Seamos sinceros, lo mío nunca ha sido la novedad; tampoco lo ha sido adaptarse. Pasó con Hogwarts y volvió a ocurrir diez años después. Alemania estaba llena de gente, pero se me antojó el sitio más solitario del mundo.

Pasaba las mañanas dormido, caminaba por las tardes y me cercioraba de no acostarme sobrio ninguna noche.

¿Que por qué no volví? Y yo qué sé. Supongo que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con el rabo entre las piernas.

Una de aquellas solitarias veladas —que acabé apodando como «Martes de Paulaner y Salchichas»— vislumbré algo que me dejó completamente anonadado. Y es que ¿qué coño hacía Marlene McKinnon en Berlín?

Me esforcé por aparentar normalidad. Tragué mi salchicha con la mayor dignidad que conseguí fingir —a pesar de empezar a sentirme ridículo —e hice lo posible para no cruzar mi mirada con la suya durante el resto de la noche.

—¡Sirius! —Al parecer, la jugada no me salió como esperaba—. Por Godric, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Que se alegrase de verme era sorpresivo cuanto menos. Yo estaba jodidamente incómodo y ella no parecía darse cuenta de que las últimas palabras que le dediqué venían a resumir que era una niñata inmadura e insoportable.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Despegué el culo de la silla y me digné a saludar. ¿Un beso en la mejilla sería adecuado?

—Te veo bien —añadí en un intento de no sonar… pues como venía sonando hasta el momento: como un borde y un gilipollas.

—Oye, ¿tienes plan para esta noche?

* * *

Cómo empecé a compartir piso con Marlene es una historia exquisitamente complicada. Tanto, que intentar resumirla en unos pocos párrafos me parece hasta grosero.

Todo empezó con un paseo.

—Vine aquí para estudiar con Mykew Gregorovitch. Ya sabes, el famoso fabricante de varitas.

—Se cuentan muchas cosas de él. No todas buenas.

—Lo sé. Supongo que eso es lo que más morbo le da a esta aventura. De todas maneras, no son más que rumores.

Ella fue el apoyo que tanto ansiaba. Supongo que su propia dedicación hizo que abriera por fin los ojos: no podía excusarme eternamente. Las hojas del calendario pasaron volando; cuando quisimos darnos cuenta llevábamos medio año bajo el mismo techo.

Estaba radiante. Me sentía intocable. Supongo que aquella felicidad sin «peros» me debió alertar de que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y, por supuesto, llegó.

Nos enteramos un día cualquiera.

Yo había puesto la música a todo volumen; haciendo el imbécil, limpiar mi cuarto parecía menos tedioso. Marlene se había acomodado en mi cama y me observaba divertida.

—Oye —dijo ella—, ¿y si vamos a ver a estos por año nuevo?

Ninguno de los dos tenía una familia con la que compartir las fiestas de invierno, así que me pareció una idea estupenda.

—Oh, yeah —asentí—. ¿Les escribimos o…?

—No, que sea una sorpresa.

—¡Joder! ¡Esto sí que es un temazo! —interrumpí. Rod Stewart apenas había empezado a cantar y yo ya estaba arribísima—. «She sits alone waiting for suggestions, he's so nervous avoiding all the questions».

Entonces una lechuza se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y todo se volvió negro.

«Lily y James han sido asesinados».

No había firma, pero reconocí al instante la pulcra caligrafía de Remus.

—Sirius —Tan solo un hilo de voz brotó de sus labios—, eras su Guardián.

Y yo sabía lo que aquello conllevaba.

—No.

El resto de justificaciones se quedaron atragantadas en la garganta.

—Me voy a Londres.

* * *

El mismo cielo encapotado que me despidió en una capital me recibió en la otra. Sobrevolé las calles de mi ciudad natal rumbo al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Dónde está?

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la misma mesa rectangular. Todos con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos sintiéndose culpables, a su manera.

No más que yo.

Busqué a Remus con la mirada, era cuestión de pura necesidad. No había ni rastro de él y yo no podía parar de pensar en el porqué.

—¿Dónde está quién? —Severus Snape mascaba las palabras y las escupía con lentitud.

—Mi ahijado. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Dumbledore giró el rostro, señalando la habitación contigua. Entré en ella como un resorte.

El bebé dormía. Acerqué mi índice a su rostro y acaricié sus mejillas, después su cicatriz. Despacio, abrió los ojos, aquellos brillantes ojos verdes iguales que los de su madre, y atrapó mi dedo entre sus manitas antes de volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Duerme, hijo, duerme —susurré. Mi voz se quebró—. Estoy aquí.

Fueron un par de lágrimas las que me ahogaron. Un par de lágrimas y cientos de recuerdos amontonándose en mi cabeza. Me deslicé hasta una de las esquinas del cuarto. Abracé mis piernas y escondí mi cabeza en ellas.

Entonces estallé y no pude frenar mi llanto.

Estallé porque creía conocer lo que era el dolor pero aquello era más profundo y cien veces más desgarrador. Estallé porque no era justo. Porque Lily y James no debían morir.  
Entiendo que el mundo me crea culpable, pero lo que no puedo perdonar es que los testigos de aquella escena me señalaran sin ningún tipo de pudor. Porque siempre seré un Black, porque no siempre seré buena persona, pero Lily y James… joder. Lily y James eran parte de mí.

Y cuando murieron esa parte se fue con ellos.

Cuando murieron esa parte murió con ellos.

Daría mi vida por volver a verles otra vez. Por oler el cuello de Lily. Por abrazar a James hasta que nos quedásemos sin respiración.

Joder, lo haría con tal de que esta tristeza me abandonase.

—¿Y Peter? —Crucé el umbral de la habitación.

—Se ha marchado —respondió Hagrid.

—¡¿Dónde?!

No tuvieron que responder para que yo entendiese que el malnacido había huido.

—Hagrid —Le lancé las llaves de la moto—. Quiero que lleves a Harry esta noche a mi casa, a Grimmauld Place. Os estaré esperando.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí —Severus se levantó furioso y alzó la varita en mi dirección.

—Haré lo que me venga en gana.

Me acerqué a él con la mano dentro de la chaqueta, listo para desenvainar la varita.

—Eras su Guardián —Ese fue Aberforth—. Eran tus amigos y les vendiste.

»Dime, ¿qué te ofreció? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tan bueno era el trato?

—Caballeros —Quiso interrumpir Albus, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—¡Yo no era su Guardián! ¡Lily y yo lo preparamos todo! ¡Era Peter!

—¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Culpar a Peter y que todos creyésemos en tu palabra? —inquirió Dorcas.

—¡Caballeros! —gritó Albus —No tomemos ninguna decisión precipitada. Por ahora, Sirius tiene la misma culpa que cualquiera. Estoy seguro de que la señorita McKinnon tendrá la amabilidad de corroborar su coartada.

Por una vez, nadie le escuchó.

—¡Atabraquium! —pronunció Snape, pero ya no estaba allí.

* * *

No sé durante cuántas horas caminé sin rumbo. Arrastraba los pies, me deshacía en mi propio llanto. A veces lo susurraba: «no», como si por repetirlo en mi cabeza ellos fueran a volver.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Mis pasos me llevaron a Godric's Hollow. Desde el exterior vi la luz del salón encendida. En aquel momento, supe que había encontrado a mi presa.

«Mataré a Peter Pettigrew», pensé. «Lo ahogaré con mis propias manos. Y si el mundo no me cree, al menos mi conciencia estará tranquila».

Hoy hace diez años de aquel día.

Diez años.

Diez años y sigo esperando a que el tiempo cumpla su promesa y cure mis heridas.

No lo ha hecho; no me ha devuelto la paz. Tampoco a mis amigos.

No.

El tiempo me lo ha arrancado todo.


	31. SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO

**EPÍLOGO**  
SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO

_«Well, come on and let me know_   
_Should I stay or should I go?»_

* * *

Despierto desorientado, como siempre. Cuando abro los ojos, la habitación me da vueltas.

Me incorporo. El vacío que se afincó hace meses en el centro de mi pecho no desaparece. Las náuseas siguen atascadas en mi garganta. La rabia golpea mi cabeza y no me deja descansar.

—Black —Ni siquiera miro al hombre que acaba de entrar en mi habitación—, el desayuno.

Devoro la comida y vuelvo a tumbarme.

La rutina está acabando conmigo y yo no tengo fuerzas para oponerme.

—Black, el almuerzo.

Me quedo quieto sobre la cama, cierro los ojos y espero a que el funcionario se marche.

—Black, es la hora. Biblioteca, supongo.

Asiento. Un auror dibuja el hechizo que me mantendrá esposado alrededor de mis muñecas. Después, camino por el estrecho pasillo mirando la punta de unos zapatos que no parecen los míos.

Joder, esta no parece mi vida.

No sé cuándo aquella idea cruzó mi mente. Quizás es la única forma de mantenerme cuerdo. Puede que tan solo sea una medida desesperada para no olvidarme de la verdad.

Una verdad que solo parece importarme a mí.

El auror de la biblioteca me agarra del brazo. Clava sus uñas en la carne, pero soy incapaz de sentir dolor.

No siento nada. Nada que no sea rabia. Rabia que me abrasa por dentro. Rabia que me consume. Rabia que me obliga a seguir vivo. Rabia que solo alimenta mi sed de venganza.

—¿Has visto, Black? Los periódicos.

—Ya sabes que no puedo —Normalmente no respondería. Hoy me muerdo las mejillas para no propinarle un puñetazo.

—No te preocupes.

Saca del interior de uno de sus bolsillos un recorte de un periódico cualquiera. Me tomo unos segundos para observar su rostro, justo antes de mirar el papel. Lo reconozco casi al instante: Ciro Bletchley, Ravenclaw.

—¿Has visto? Ha salido hasta en la prensa internacional.

Me digno a leer. El titular reza lo siguiente:

_«"LONDRES SE ALZA EN CONTRA DEL ASESINO, SIRIUS BLACK"_

_[...] ¿Cuándo cumplirá su condena?, se preguntan los manifestantes. Por ahora el Ministerio de Magia no se ha pronunciado al respecto [...]»_

Voy a vomitar, estoy seguro.

—No intentes nada raro, Black. Te estaré vigilando.

Camino hasta el mostrador haciendo caso omiso de las provocaciones del otro.

—Hola.

La mujer me mira por encima de sus gafas redondas.

—Hola, hijo. ¿Qué será hoy? ¿Shakespeare?

—No —Niego con la cabeza—. ¿Podrías facilitarme un rollo de pergamino y algo de tinta?

Mira al auror.

Él asiente. Yo celebro mi pequeña victoria.

La bibliotecaria se levanta. Vuelve a los pocos minutos con el recado y me lo tiende; parece la única en ese sitio que no me considera un monstruo. Yo me encamino a la silla que ya prácticamente lleva mi nombre.

Tomo asiento. Después mojo la pluma en tinta. VIDA Y MENTIRAS DE SIRIUS BLACK. El título abarca todo lo largo y ancho del primer recorte de pergamino. Sonrío y lo aparto a un lado.

¿Y ahora qué? El vacío de la página me parece desolador.

Tardo más de la mitad de la tarde en atreverme a continuar.

Ni siquiera sé qué quiero decir.

Me muerdo el labio. Inspiro. Espiro. Vuelvo a inspirar.

_«Capítulo uno»._

Me tiembla el pulso. Mis latidos se aceleran. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas; lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas y chocan contra el papel. Este las absorbe como si nunca hubieran estado allí. No entiendo por qué estoy tan agitado. Siento que mis costillas aprietan ese vacío en el centro de mi pecho y, como si fuera la sangre de mi propio corazón, este se llena de dolor.

Cierro los ojos.

Supongo que plasmarlo lo haría real.

Aprieto los dientes.

Que no hay salvación posible para alguien como yo.

Clavo las uñas en la palma de mi mano; no estoy dispuesto a seguir lamentándome.

Es entonces cuando las letras florecen. Es entonces cuando me sosiego y empiezo a encontrar un atisbo de paz, incluso cuando ésta parecía imposible.  
Es entonces cuando escribo y todo lo demás desaparece.

_«No pienso demasiado en mi infancia. Mis recuerdos son casi tan difusos como los de un sueño y tampoco tengo demasiado claro que todo sea verdad._

_Si me pongo a pensar en el pasado, el primero que me viene a la mente es Regulus. Supongo que es lógico, estuvo ahí antes que el resto del mundo. Fue mi primer amigo._   
_Me gustaría volver, ¿sabéis? Quedarme congelado en aquellos años en los que todo era un juego._

_[...]»_


End file.
